<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dis-moi tes secrets by lovelarry55</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122467">Dis-moi tes secrets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelarry55/pseuds/lovelarry55'>lovelarry55</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Bottom Louis, Butt Plugs, Caring Harry Styles, Cute, Daddy Kink, Dom Harry Styles/Sub Louis Tomlinson, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Friendship, Insecure Louis, Jealousy, Light Bondage, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Self-Harm, Sugar Daddy, Vibrators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:28:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelarry55/pseuds/lovelarry55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>L'histoire se passe durant tout le mois de novembre. </p><p>Harry Styles (24) est riche, pas millionnaire mais assez pour se faire bien plaisir. C'est un dominant accompli, doux mais à cheval sur les règles. </p><p>Louis Tomlinson (20) est un jeune homme qui a été entraîné dans toute cette histoire par son amis Zayn qui cherche un dominant, Louis cache beaucoup de choses que son dominant se doit de découvrir. </p><p>Cette histoire est de ma plume.<br/>Pas de plagiat s'il vous plaît, toute ressemblance avec une autre histoire est fortuite.<br/>Tout les membres des 1D sont là.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry se tenais devant la porte de cette grande bâtisse. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de soumis digne de ce nom. Le dernier qu'il avait eu ne lui convenait pas et d'un accord commun, ils avaient mis fin au contrat.Harry était plutôt dur avec ses soumis, pour les "dresser" comme il le disais mais malgré ça il savait se montrer très doux quand son soumis ou n'importe qui en a besoin. </p><p>Louis, par contre, n'avait jamais eu de dominant ni même de contact avec les relations BDSM, mais il avait besoin d'un toit, il en avait marre de squatter chez Zayn. </p><p>- Louis, ça va ? Demanda le métis. </p><p>Quand on parle du loup. </p><p>- Oui ne t'inquiète pas.</p><p>- Ça va bien se passer. Tu le sais, hein ?</p><p>- Oui. soupira Louis.</p><p>En vérité Louis avait peur, très peur. Il n'était plus trop sûr de vouloir faire ça. De se trouver un dominant, de se faire contrôler, de dépendre totalement de quelqu'un. </p><p>- Louis, vient on y va.</p><p>Louis poussa un soupir mais suivi quand même Zayn qui était bien plus enthousiaste.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapitre 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Il y a des casiers de ce côté, quand vous entrerez dans l'autre pièce vous adopterez immédiatement la position du soumis, tout formant une seule et même ligne, vous vous habillez comme vous voulez tant que ce n'est pas à poil, compris ? </p><p>- Oui monsieur, toutes les personnes répondirent une fois le monologue finit.</p><p>Louis toujours aussi perdu demanda à Zayn ce qu'était la position du soumis.</p><p>- Tu dois rester à genoux, tête baissée, tu parles pas et quand un Dom te plaît tu espères qu'il te choisisse et après tu avise.</p><p>Zayn avait un marcel blanc, voir transparent, laissant entrevoir son ventre plat et musclé avec un short noir cendre. Il s'est précipité dans l'autre salle espérant qu'un dom le remarque.</p><p>Louis ne savait pas comment s'habiller il laissa donc son pull-over gris et un skinny assez serré noir et enfin enleva ses chaussures et chaussettes, avant d'aller dans la pièce de présentation avec le dernier soumis. Il s'agenouille au bout de la file tremblotant un peut. La tête baissée.<br/>
Les dominants tournent doucement autours des soumis, quelques fois caressant des cheveux ou une épaule.<br/>
Louis jette un petit coup d'œil vers le métis qui a déjà un dominant à ses côtés lui caressant sa nuque, le châtain voit aussi un peu amusé que Zayn lutte pour ne pas rejeter la tête pour profiter pleinement de ses caresses.</p><p>Mais deux yeux d'un vert émeraude le plus profond le pris en flagrant délit, Louis eu un sursaut avant de se remette en position, tout tremblant. Les larmes commençaient à monter à ses yeux quand :</p><p>- A tous les dominants le temps est écoulé, postez-vous derrière le soumis choisi.</p><p>Quelques minutes remplies de bruissements de passent.</p><p>- Les soumis relevez-vous, si le dominant vous plaît vous savez quoi faire.</p><p>Louis totalement perdu se releva et fit face au dieu grec avec les prunelles émeraudes, il resta devant lui toujours aussi tremblant, tête baissée et quelques larmes de confusion perlantes.</p><p>- Tu ne sais pas quoi faire n'est-ce pas mon ange ? Tu ne connais pas les règles ?</p><p>Le châtain eu un sursaut en entendant cette voix rauque et chaude. Il secoua doucement sa tête baissée. </p><p>- Tu accepterais de venir avec moi, mon ange ? </p><p>Louis hocha la tête, la gorge nouée. </p><p>- Je veux des mots Louis, claqua le dom d'une voix dure. </p><p>- Oui, dit Louis dans un souffle. </p><p>- Oui qui ? demanda la voix de plus en plus dure.</p><p>- Oui monsieur, se reprit il précipitamment. </p><p>- Tu n'as pas encore été dressé toi, vas remettre tes chaussures et retrouves moi dehors.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis de retenait de sangloter en remettant ses chaussures, il n'avait plus du tout envie d'aller avec cet homme (aussi beau soit il). Il lui faisait peur, vraiment très peur.<br/>
Il paniqua un peut et sorti rapidement des vestiaires quand il se rendit compte qu'il était seul et que tous les autres soumis étaient déjà partis.<br/>
Le châtain arriva essoufflé devant son nouveau dominant à l'air impatient. Si ce dernier était en colère il n'en montra rien, ce pour quoi Louis lui en fut vraiment très reconnaissant. </p><p>Il décida quand même de s'excuser. </p><p>- Je suis désolé monsieur, commença à sangloter le mécheux. </p><p>- Ce n'est rien Louis, tu ne connais pas les règles mais je vais arranger ça. Calme-toi, mon ange. </p><p>- Je... heum... comment vous connaissez mon nom monsieur ?</p><p>- J'ai accès à tous les dossiers des soumis qui se sont présentés ce soir, mettre un nom sur chacun d'entre vous n'est pas difficile. Vous étiez moins d'une dizaine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapitre 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ils roulaient depuis près de 45 minutes quand Louis commença à s'ennuyer, au début il était vraiment étonné que Harry monte à ses côtés sur la banquette arrière, et il s'émerveillait de chaque petite chose mais après qu'ils aient démarrés, le châtain s'était aperçu que son premier dom était assez riche pour se payer un chauffeur. </p><p>- Louis, quand on arrivera tu auras la soirée pour lire et signer le contrat. </p><p>- Oui... monsieur</p><p>Le bouclé hocha la tête avec un air fier sur le visage. </p><p>- En attendant je vais te faire par des règles qui t'attendent. <br/>Un, tu ne mens pas, jamais, je hais les menteurs. <br/>Deux, tu me parle avec respect. <br/>Trois, je veux toujours savoir où tu es. <br/>Quatre, tu ne te touche pas, ton corps m'appartient pour la durée du contrat qui est d'un mois. <br/>Cinq, tu m'obéis sans faire d'histoire, si quelque chose ne te plaît pas dis-le moi on en discutera si nécessaire. </p><p>- C'est compris, monsieur. </p><p>- Ce n'est qu'un petit récapitulatif mais tout est listé sur le contrat, dit le dominant d'une voix sans appels. </p><p>Louis avait un peu peur. A vrai dire son nouveau dominant n'était pas très rassurant mais malgré la peur qui lui donnait une sensation bizarre dans son ventre il se décida tout de même à dire d'une petite voix. </p><p>-J-je peux parler ?</p><p>-Vas-y. Je t'écoute. </p><p>-Comment vous vous appelez ? </p><p>-Harry Styles, mais pour toi ça sera monsieur... ou daddy quand tu voudras me supplier pour certaines choses. </p><p>-Ou-oui monsieur. </p><p>-Parfait. Autre chose ?</p><p>-Pourquoi vous m'avez choisi... enfin je veux dire que je suis nouveau et ça se voit... et je ne suis pas très... c'est à dire que... vous avez une certaine réputation de ne pas garder un soumis très longtemps... Louis balbutia un peut et comme Harry ne répondait rien il débita à toute vitesse, c'est pas moi qui ai dit ça c'est mon ami Zayn il est là-dedans depuis longtemps et il était là aujourd'hui...</p><p>-Stop, je choisi qui je veux Louis. Et je compte te garder aussi longtemps que je le pourrais, tu seras mon petit ange. Sache que je ne garde pas un soumis s'il ne me convient pas, ce n'est pas pour le plaisir de les jeter comme de vulgaires objets.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapitre 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Nous sommes arrivés Louis, dit calmement le dominant.</p><p>Louis descendit de la voiture tout en pestant mentalement contre toutes ces choses faites pour les gens de plus d'1m70 après s'être presque cassé la gueule en trébuchant sur la petite marche. Il suivit ensuite silencieusement le grand bouclé dans une allée arrivant à une villa. </p><p>-Entre je t'en prie Louis. </p><p>Louis passa la porte sous le regard dur de son nouveau maître, il bloqua, ne savant pas ça que celui-ci attendait, quand soudain il eut une illumination. </p><p>-Merci monsieur, désolé. </p><p>- Ce n'est rien pour l'instant mon ange, mais tout ça va vite changer. </p><p>Assieds-toi, et lis ça sans bruit, le dominant lui tendit un papier. <br/>Louis saisie la feuille, s'assit sur le fauteuil et commença à lire.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Contract de soumission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>𝐶𝑜𝑛𝑡𝑟𝑎𝑡 𝑑𝑒 𝑠𝑜𝑢𝑚𝑖𝑠𝑠𝑖𝑜𝑛 𝑙𝑖𝑎𝑛𝑡 𝐿𝑜𝑢𝑖𝑠 𝑇𝑜𝑚𝑙𝑖𝑛𝑠𝑜𝑛 (𝑠𝑜𝑢) 𝑎 𝐻𝑎𝑟𝑟𝑦 𝑆𝑡𝑦𝑙𝑒𝑠 (𝑑𝑜𝑚).</p><p>𝑫𝒆́𝒄𝒍𝒂𝒓𝒂𝒕𝒊𝒐𝒏 𝒑𝒓𝒆́𝒍𝒊𝒎𝒊𝒏𝒂𝒊𝒓𝒆𝒔 : <br/>𝐿𝑒𝑠 𝑝𝑎𝑟𝑡𝑖𝑒𝑠 𝑠'𝑎𝑐𝑐𝑜𝑟𝑑𝑒𝑛𝑡 𝑝𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑞𝑢𝑒 𝑐𝑒 𝑐𝑜𝑛𝑡𝑟𝑎𝑡 𝑑𝑒 𝐵𝐷𝑆𝑀 𝑠𝑜𝑖𝑡 𝑢𝑛𝑒 𝑣𝑎𝑙𝑒𝑢𝑟 𝑚𝑜𝑟𝑎𝑙𝑒 𝑟𝑒𝑙𝑖𝑎𝑛𝑡 𝑙𝑒𝑠 𝑑𝑒𝑢𝑥 𝑐𝑜𝑛𝑡𝑟𝑎𝑐𝑡𝑎𝑛𝑠 𝑑'𝑢𝑛 𝑎𝑐𝑐𝑜𝑟𝑑 𝑚𝑢𝑡𝑢𝑒𝑙. 𝐼𝑙 𝑛'𝑎 𝑝𝑎𝑠 𝑑𝑒 𝑣𝑎𝑙𝑒𝑢𝑟 𝑎𝑢 𝑠𝑒𝑛𝑠 𝑠𝑡𝑟𝑖𝑐𝑡 𝑑𝑒 𝑙𝑎 𝑙𝑜𝑖. </p><p>1 - 𝑪𝒍𝒂𝒖𝒔𝒆𝒔 𝒄𝒐𝒎𝒎𝒖𝒏𝒆𝒔:<br/>1.1 𝐶𝑒𝑡𝑡𝑒 𝑐𝑙𝑎𝑢𝑠𝑒 𝑝𝑟𝑒𝑛𝑑𝑠 𝑒𝑓𝑓𝑒𝑡 𝑎 𝑐𝑜𝑚𝑝𝑡𝑒𝑟 𝑑𝑒 𝑙𝑎 𝑠𝑖𝑔𝑛𝑎𝑡𝑢𝑟𝑒 𝑑𝑒𝑠 𝑑𝑒𝑢𝑥 𝑝𝑎𝑟𝑡𝑖𝑒𝑠, 𝑒𝑡 𝑐𝑒 𝑝𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑢𝑛𝑒 𝑝𝑒́𝑟𝑖𝑜𝑑𝑒 𝑑'𝑒𝑠𝑠𝑎𝑖 𝑑'𝑢𝑛 𝑚𝑜𝑖𝑠.<br/>1.2 𝐼𝑙 𝑙𝑖𝑡 𝑙𝑒 𝑠𝑜𝑢𝑚𝑖𝑠 𝑎 𝑠𝑜𝑛 𝑚𝑎𝑖𝑡𝑟𝑒 𝑝𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑢𝑛𝑒 𝑝𝑒́𝑟𝑖𝑜𝑑𝑒 𝑑𝑒 𝑡𝑒𝑚𝑝𝑠 𝑖𝑛𝑑𝑒́𝑓𝑖𝑛𝑖𝑒 𝑠𝑜𝑢𝑠 𝑟𝑒𝑠𝑒𝑟𝑣𝑒𝑠 𝑑𝑒𝑠 𝑐𝑜𝑛𝑑𝑖𝑡𝑖𝑜𝑛𝑠 𝑑'𝑎𝑛𝑛𝑢𝑙𝑎𝑡𝑖𝑜𝑛 𝑒́𝑛𝑜𝑛𝑐𝑒́𝑒𝑠 𝑎 𝑙𝑎 𝑠𝑒𝑐𝑡𝑖𝑜𝑛 𝐷𝑖𝑠𝑠𝑜𝑙𝑢𝑡𝑖𝑜𝑛 𝑑𝑢 𝑝𝑟𝑒𝑠𝑒𝑛𝑡 𝑝𝑟𝑜𝑡𝑜𝑐𝑜𝑙𝑒.<br/>1.3𝐿𝑒 𝑐𝑜𝑛𝑡𝑟𝑎𝑡 𝐵𝐷𝑆𝑀 𝑛𝑒 𝑝𝑒𝑢𝑡 𝑒̂𝑡𝑟𝑒 𝑚𝑜𝑑𝑖𝑓𝑖𝑒́ 𝑞𝑢'𝑒𝑛 𝑎𝑐𝑐𝑜𝑟𝑑 𝑑𝑒𝑠 𝑑𝑒𝑢𝑥 𝑝𝑎𝑟𝑡𝑖𝑒𝑠.</p><p>2 - 𝐃𝐫𝗼𝐢𝐭𝐬 𝐞𝐭 𝗼𝐛𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐭𝐢𝗼𝐧𝐬 𝐝𝐮 𝐌𝐚𝐢𝐭𝐫𝐞 :<br/>2.1𝐼𝑙 𝑠'𝑒𝑛𝑔𝑎𝑔𝑒 𝑎 𝑡𝑒𝑛𝑖𝑟 𝑐𝑜𝑚𝑝𝑡𝑒 𝑑𝑒𝑠 𝑒𝑥𝑖𝑔𝑒𝑛𝑐𝑒 𝑓𝑎𝑚𝑖𝑙𝑖𝑎𝑙𝑒𝑠, 𝑝𝑟𝑜𝑓𝑒𝑠𝑠𝑖𝑜𝑛𝑛𝑒𝑙𝑙𝑒𝑠 𝑒𝑡 𝑓𝑖𝑛𝑎𝑛𝑐𝑖𝑒𝑟𝑒𝑠 𝑑𝑒 𝑠𝑜𝑛 𝑑𝑜𝑚𝑖𝑛𝑒́.<br/>2.2𝐼𝑙 𝑑𝑖𝑠𝑝𝑜𝑠𝑒 𝑑𝑒 𝑡𝑜𝑢𝑠 𝑝𝑜𝑢𝑣𝑜𝑖𝑟𝑠 𝑠𝑢𝑟 𝑙𝑒 𝑠𝑜𝑢𝑚𝑖𝑠 𝑡𝑎𝑛𝑡 𝑠𝑢𝑟 𝑠𝑜𝑛 𝑝ℎ𝑦𝑠𝑖𝑞𝑢𝑒, 𝑠𝑎 𝑠𝑒𝑥𝑢𝑎𝑙𝑖𝑡𝑒́ 𝑒𝑡 𝑠𝑜𝑛 𝑖𝑛𝑡𝑒𝑙𝑙𝑒𝑐𝑡. 𝐼𝑙 𝑝𝑒𝑢𝑡 𝑠𝑒 𝑗𝑜𝑢𝑒𝑟 𝑑𝑒 𝑡𝑜𝑢𝑡𝑒𝑠 𝑝𝑟𝑎𝑡𝑖𝑞𝑢𝑒𝑠 𝑠𝑒𝑥𝑢𝑒𝑙𝑙𝑒𝑠 𝑜𝑢 𝑛𝑜𝑛, 𝑐ℎ𝑎𝑠𝑡𝑒𝑡𝑒́ 𝑜𝑏𝑙𝑖𝑔𝑒́𝑒, 𝑝𝑢𝑛𝑖𝑡𝑖𝑜𝑛 𝑜𝑢 ℎ𝑢𝑚𝑖𝑙𝑖𝑎𝑡𝑖𝑜𝑛.<br/>2.3𝐼𝑙 𝑟𝑒𝑠𝑝𝑒𝑐𝑡𝑒 𝑜𝑏𝑙𝑖𝑔𝑎𝑡𝑜𝑖𝑟𝑒𝑚𝑒𝑛𝑡 𝑙𝑒𝑠 𝑙𝑖𝑚𝑖𝑡𝑒𝑠 𝑝ℎ𝑦𝑠𝑖𝑞𝑢𝑒𝑠 𝑜𝑢 𝑚𝑜𝑟𝑎𝑙𝑒𝑠 𝑑𝑒 𝑠𝑜𝑛 𝑠𝑜𝑢𝑚𝑖𝑠.<br/>2.4𝐼𝑙 𝑑𝑜𝑖𝑡 𝑠𝑒 𝑡𝑒𝑛𝑖𝑟 𝑖𝑛𝑓𝑜𝑟𝑚𝑒́ 𝑑𝑒 𝑙'𝑒́𝑡𝑎𝑡 𝑝ℎ𝑦𝑑𝑖𝑞𝑢𝑒 𝑒𝑡 𝑝𝑠𝑦𝑐ℎ𝑜𝑙𝑜𝑔𝑖𝑞𝑢𝑒 𝑑𝑒 𝑠𝑜𝑛 𝑠𝑜𝑢𝑚𝑖𝑠 𝑒𝑡 𝑒𝑛 te𝑛𝑖𝑟 𝑐𝑜𝑚𝑝𝑡𝑒 𝑙𝑜𝑟𝑠 𝑒𝑡 ℎ𝑜𝑟𝑠 𝑑𝑒𝑠 𝑗𝑒𝑢𝑥 𝐵𝐷𝑆𝑀.<br/>2.5 𝐼𝑙 𝑝𝑒𝑢𝑡 𝑟𝑜𝑚𝑝𝑟𝑒 𝑙𝑒 𝑝𝑎𝑐𝑡𝑒 s𝑎𝑛𝑠 𝑝𝑟𝑒́𝑎𝑣𝑖𝑠<br/>2.6𝐿𝑒 𝑀𝑎𝑖𝑡𝑟𝑒 𝑑𝑜𝑖𝑡 𝑚𝑜𝑛𝑡𝑟𝑒𝑟 𝑠𝑎 𝑑𝑜𝑚𝑖𝑛𝑎𝑛𝑐𝑒 𝑝𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑠𝑜𝑛 𝑠𝑜𝑢𝑚𝑖𝑠 𝑑𝑒𝑣𝑎𝑛𝑡 𝑙𝑒𝑠 𝑎𝑢𝑡𝑟𝑒𝑠 𝑑𝑜𝑚𝑖𝑛𝑎𝑛𝑡𝑠 𝑚𝑎𝑖𝑠 𝑠𝑜𝑛  𝑖𝑛𝑑𝑖𝑓𝑒́𝑟𝑒𝑛𝑐𝑒 𝑎 𝑐𝑒𝑙𝑢𝑖 𝑐𝑒 𝑑𝑒𝑣𝑎𝑛𝑡 𝑙𝑒𝑠 𝑎𝑢𝑡𝑟𝑒𝑠 𝑠𝑜𝑢𝑚𝑖𝑠.</p><p>3 - 𝑫𝒓𝒐𝒊𝒕𝒔 𝒆𝒕 𝑶𝒃𝒍𝒊𝒈𝒂𝒕𝒊𝒐𝒏 𝒅𝒖 𝒔𝒐𝒖𝒎𝒊𝒔. <br/>3.1𝐿𝑒 𝑠𝑜𝑢𝑚𝑖𝑠 𝑐𝑜𝑚𝑝𝑟𝑒𝑛𝑑 𝑒𝑡 𝑎𝑐𝑐𝑒𝑝𝑡𝑒 𝑙𝑎 𝑑𝑜𝑚𝑖𝑛𝑎𝑡𝑖𝑜𝑛 𝑑𝑒 𝑆𝑜𝑛 𝑀𝑎𝑖𝑡𝑟𝑒 𝑒𝑡 𝑑𝑒𝑣𝑖𝑒𝑛𝑡 𝑆𝑎 𝑝𝑟𝑜𝑝𝑟𝑖𝑒𝑡𝑒 𝑒𝑥𝑐𝑙𝑢𝑠𝑖𝑣𝑒.<br/>3.2𝐿𝑒 𝑠𝑜𝑢𝑚𝑖𝑠 𝑠𝑎𝑖𝑡 𝑞𝑢𝑒 𝑙𝑒 𝑐𝑜𝑟𝑝𝑠 𝑑𝑢 𝑀𝑎𝑖𝑡𝑟𝑒 𝑒𝑠𝑡 𝑠𝑎𝑐𝑟𝑒́ ; 𝑖𝑙 𝑛𝑒 𝑝𝑒𝑢𝑡 𝑙𝑒 𝑡𝑜𝑢𝑐ℎ𝑒𝑟 𝑠𝑎𝑛𝑠 𝑠𝑜𝑛 𝑎𝑢𝑡𝑜𝑟𝑖𝑠𝑎𝑡𝑖𝑜𝑛.<br/>3.3𝐿𝑒 𝑠𝑜𝑢𝑚𝑖𝑠 𝑐𝑜𝑚𝑝𝑟𝑒𝑛𝑑 𝑒𝑡 𝑎𝑐𝑐𝑒𝑝𝑡𝑒 𝑙𝑒𝑠 𝑑𝑒𝑠𝑖𝑟𝑠 𝑒𝑡 𝑝𝑙𝑎𝑖𝑠𝑖𝑟𝑠 𝐷𝑢 𝑀𝑎𝑖𝑡𝑟𝑒. 𝐿𝑢𝑖 𝑠𝑒𝑢𝑙 𝑎 𝑙𝑒 𝑑𝑟𝑜𝑖𝑡 𝑎𝑢 𝑝𝑙𝑎𝑖𝑠𝑖𝑟, 𝑎𝑢 𝑐𝑜𝑛𝑓𝑜𝑟𝑡, 𝑎𝑢 𝑏𝑖𝑒𝑛-𝑒̂𝑡𝑟𝑒, 𝑎𝑢 𝑟𝑒𝑝𝑜𝑠, 𝑎 𝑙'𝑎𝑚𝑢𝑠𝑒𝑚𝑒𝑛𝑡, 𝑎 𝑙𝑎 𝑑𝑖𝑠𝑡𝑟𝑎𝑐𝑡𝑖𝑜𝑛, 𝑎𝑢 𝑙𝑢𝑥𝑒, 𝑎𝑢𝑥 𝑣𝑎𝑐𝑎𝑛𝑐𝑒𝑠 𝑒𝑡 𝑎 𝑙𝑎 𝑝𝑎𝑟𝑒𝑠𝑠𝑒. 𝐿𝑒 𝑠𝑜𝑢𝑚𝑖𝑠 𝑠𝑒 𝑚𝑒𝑡𝑡𝑟𝑎 𝑎 𝑠𝑜𝑛 𝑠𝑒𝑟𝑣𝑖𝑐𝑒 𝑝𝑜𝑖𝑟 𝑞𝑢'𝑖𝑙 𝑝𝑢𝑖𝑠𝑠𝑒 𝑝𝑟𝑜𝑓𝑖𝑡𝑒𝑟 𝑑𝑒 𝑐𝑒𝑠 𝑝𝑙𝑎𝑖𝑠𝑖𝑟𝑠.<br/>3.4𝐿𝑒 𝑠𝑜𝑢𝑚𝑖𝑠 𝑎𝑐𝑐𝑒𝑝𝑡𝑒 𝑠𝑜𝑛 𝑑𝑒𝑣𝑜𝑢𝑒𝑚𝑒𝑛𝑡 𝑒𝑡 𝑛𝑒 𝑟𝑒𝑝𝑜𝑛𝑑 𝑝𝑎𝑠 𝑎 𝑠𝑒𝑠 𝑓𝑎𝑛𝑡𝑎𝑠𝑚𝑒𝑠 𝑚𝑎𝑖𝑠 𝑎𝑢𝑥 𝑎𝑡𝑡𝑒𝑛𝑡𝑒𝑠 𝐷𝑢 𝑀𝑎𝑖𝑡𝑟𝑒.<br/>3.5𝐿𝑒 𝑠𝑜𝑢𝑚𝑖𝑠 𝑠'𝑒𝑥𝑝𝑟𝑖𝑚𝑒 𝑎𝑣𝑒𝑐 𝑟𝑒𝑠𝑝𝑒𝑐𝑡 𝑠𝑜𝑢𝑠 𝑝𝑒𝑖𝑛𝑒 𝑑𝑒 𝑝𝑢𝑛𝑖𝑡𝑖𝑜𝑛. 𝐿𝑒 𝑀𝑎𝑖𝑡𝑟𝑒 𝑝𝑒𝑢𝑡 𝑒𝑔𝑎𝑙𝑒𝑚𝑒𝑛𝑡 𝑙𝑢𝑖 𝑑𝑒𝑚𝑎𝑛𝑑𝑒𝑟 𝑑'𝑒𝑚𝑒𝑡𝑡𝑟𝑒 𝑢𝑛 𝑎𝑣𝑖𝑠 𝑞𝑢𝑖 𝑠𝑒 𝑑𝑜𝑖𝑡 𝑑'𝑒𝑡𝑟𝑒 𝑙𝑒 𝑝𝑙𝑢𝑠 𝑠𝑖𝑛𝑐𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑝𝑜𝑠𝑠𝑖𝑏𝑙𝑒.<br/>3.6𝑇𝑜𝑢𝑡𝑒 𝑖𝑛𝑓𝑟𝑎𝑐𝑡𝑖𝑜𝑛 𝑠𝑒𝑟𝑎 𝑝𝑢𝑛𝑖𝑒 𝑒𝑡 𝑙𝑒 𝑠𝑜𝑢𝑚𝑖𝑠 𝑝𝑜𝑢𝑟𝑟𝑎𝑖𝑡 𝑚𝑒̂𝑚𝑒 𝑒𝑡𝑟𝑒 𝑟𝑒́𝑝𝑢𝑑𝑖𝑒́ 𝑎𝑠𝑠𝑜𝑟𝑡𝑖𝑒 𝑑'𝑢𝑛𝑒 𝑟𝑢𝑝𝑡𝑢𝑟𝑒 𝑑𝑢 𝑝𝑟𝑜𝑡𝑜𝑐𝑜𝑙𝑒 𝑑𝑒 𝑠𝑜𝑢𝑚𝑖𝑠𝑠𝑖𝑜𝑛.</p><p>4 - 𝐋𝐞 𝐜𝗼𝐧𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐭 𝐝𝐞 𝐁𝐃𝐒𝐌 𝐢𝗺𝐩𝗼𝐬𝐞 :<br/>4.1𝐿𝑒 𝑠𝑜𝑢𝑚𝑖𝑠 𝑠'𝑒𝑛𝑔𝑎𝑔𝑒 𝑎 𝑎𝑐𝑐𝑒𝑝𝑡𝑒𝑟 𝑡𝑝𝑢𝑡𝑒𝑠 𝑙𝑒𝑠 𝑝𝑟𝑎𝑡𝑖𝑞𝑢𝑒𝑠 𝑠𝑒𝑥𝑢𝑒𝑙𝑙𝑒𝑠 𝑜𝑢 𝑛𝑜𝑛, 𝑝𝑢𝑏𝑙𝑖𝑞𝑢𝑒𝑠 𝑜𝑢 𝑛𝑜𝑛 𝑞𝑢𝑒 𝑙𝑢𝑖 𝑖𝑚𝑝𝑜𝑠𝑒 𝑆𝑜𝑛 𝑀𝑎𝑖𝑡𝑟𝑒.<br/>4.2𝐿𝑒 𝑠𝑜𝑢𝑚𝑖𝑠 𝑠'𝑒𝑛𝑔𝑎𝑔𝑒 𝑎 𝑝𝑜𝑟𝑡𝑒𝑟 𝑡𝑜𝑢𝑡 𝑎𝑐𝑐𝑒𝑠𝑠𝑜𝑖𝑟𝑒𝑠 𝑜𝑢 𝑣𝑒𝑡𝑒𝑚𝑒𝑛𝑡 𝑖𝑚𝑝𝑜𝑠𝑒́ 𝑝𝑎𝑟 𝑙𝑒 𝑑𝑜𝑚𝑖𝑛𝑎𝑛𝑡:<br/>4.3𝐿𝑒 𝑠𝑜𝑢𝑚𝑖𝑠 𝑙𝑎𝑖𝑠𝑠𝑒 𝑢𝑛 𝑡𝑜𝑡𝑎𝑙 𝑎𝑐𝑐𝑒𝑠 𝑑𝑒 𝑠𝑎 𝑠𝑒𝑥𝑢𝑎𝑙𝑖𝑡𝑒́ 𝑒𝑟 𝑑𝑒 𝑠𝑜𝑛 𝑖𝑛𝑡𝑖𝑚𝑖𝑡𝑒́ 𝑎 𝑆𝑜𝑛 𝑀𝑎𝑖𝑡𝑟𝑒.<br/>4.4𝐿𝑒 𝑠𝑜𝑢𝑚𝑖𝑠 𝑛'𝑎 𝑎𝑢𝑐𝑢𝑛 𝑠𝑒𝑐𝑟𝑒𝑡 𝑝𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑠𝑜𝑛 𝑀𝑎𝑖𝑡𝑟𝑒 𝑒𝑡 𝑎 𝑜𝑏𝑙𝑖𝑔𝑎𝑡𝑖𝑜𝑛 𝑑𝑒 𝑣𝑒́𝑟𝑖𝑡𝑒́ 𝑑𝑎𝑛𝑠 𝑠𝑒𝑠 𝑟𝑒́𝑝𝑜𝑛𝑠𝑒𝑠.</p><p>5 - 𝐒𝐚𝐟𝐞 𝐖𝗼𝐫𝐝<br/>5.1𝑈𝑛 𝑠𝑎𝑓𝑒𝑤𝑜𝑟𝑑 𝑒𝑠𝑡 𝑝𝑟𝑒́𝑣𝑢 𝑝𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑡𝑜𝑢𝑡𝑒𝑠 𝑙𝑒𝑠 𝑓𝑜𝑖𝑠 𝑜𝑢 𝑙𝑒 𝑀𝑎𝑖𝑡𝑟𝑒 𝑠𝑒𝑟𝑎 𝑝𝑟𝑒́𝑠𝑒𝑛𝑡 𝑒𝑡 𝑝𝑜𝑢𝑟𝑟𝑎 𝑟𝑒́𝑎𝑔𝑖𝑟. 𝑆𝑖 𝑙𝑒 𝑠𝑜𝑢𝑚𝑖𝑠 𝑛𝑒 𝑝𝑒𝑢𝑡 𝑝𝑎𝑟𝑙𝑒𝑟, 𝑢𝑛 𝑠𝑎𝑓𝑒𝑤𝑜𝑟𝑑 𝑎𝑙𝑡𝑒𝑟𝑛𝑎𝑡𝑖𝑓 𝑠𝑒𝑟𝑎 𝑐ℎ𝑜𝑖𝑠𝑖. <br/>5.2 𝑆'𝑖𝑙 𝑒𝑠𝑡 𝑒𝑚𝑝𝑙𝑜𝑦𝑒́ 𝑙𝑒 𝑀𝑎𝑖𝑡𝑟𝑒 𝑖𝑛𝑡𝑒𝑟𝑜𝑚𝑝𝑡 𝑙𝑎 𝑠𝑒𝑎𝑛𝑐𝑒 𝑒𝑡 𝑒́𝑐𝑜𝑢𝑡𝑒 𝑠𝑜𝑛 𝑠𝑜𝑢𝑚𝑖𝑠.<br/>5.3𝑆𝑖 𝑙𝑒 𝑠𝑜𝑢𝑚𝑖𝑠 𝑙'𝑢𝑡𝑖𝑙𝑖𝑠𝑒, 𝑖𝑙 𝑑𝑜𝑖𝑡 𝑒𝑡𝑟𝑒 𝑒𝑛 𝑚𝑒𝑠𝑢𝑟𝑒 𝑑'𝑒𝑥𝑝𝑙𝑖𝑞𝑢𝑒𝑟 𝑝𝑜𝑢𝑟𝑞𝑢𝑜𝑖.<br/>5.4 𝐼𝑙 𝑛𝑒 𝑠𝑒𝑟𝑎 𝑢𝑡𝑖𝑙𝑖𝑠𝑒́ 𝑞𝑢𝑒 𝑑𝑎𝑛𝑠 𝑙𝑒𝑠 𝑐𝑎𝑠 𝑒𝑥𝑡𝑟𝑒𝑚𝑒𝑠 𝑑𝑦 𝑝𝑜𝑖𝑛𝑡 𝑑𝑒 𝑣𝑢𝑒 𝑑𝑢 𝑠𝑜𝑢𝑚𝑖𝑠, 𝑙𝑒 𝐷𝑜𝑚𝑖𝑛𝑎𝑛𝑡 𝑠𝑒 𝑑𝑜𝑖𝑡 𝑑'𝑒𝑠𝑠𝑎𝑦𝑒𝑟 𝑑𝑒𝑏𝑙𝑒 𝑐𝑜𝑚𝑝𝑟𝑒𝑛𝑑𝑟𝑒.<br/>5.5 𝑆𝑖 𝑖𝑙 𝑒𝑠𝑡 𝑢𝑡𝑖𝑙𝑖𝑠𝑒́ 𝑎 𝑙𝑎 𝑙𝑒́𝑔𝑒̀𝑟𝑒, 𝑢𝑛𝑒 𝑝𝑢𝑛𝑖𝑡𝑖𝑜𝑛 𝑒𝑛 𝑐𝑜𝑛𝑠𝑒𝑞𝑢𝑒𝑛𝑐𝑒 𝑠𝑒𝑟𝑎 𝑚𝑖𝑠𝑒 𝑒𝑛 𝑜𝑒𝑢𝑣𝑟𝑒. </p><p>6 - 𝐃𝐢𝐬𝐬𝗼𝐥𝐮𝐭𝐢𝗼𝐧 :<br/>6.1𝐿𝑒 𝑀𝑎𝑖𝑡𝑟𝑒 𝑝𝑒𝑢𝑡 𝑑𝑖𝑠𝑠𝑜𝑢𝑑𝑟𝑒 𝑙𝑒 𝑐𝑜𝑛𝑡𝑟𝑎𝑡𝑣𝑑𝑒 𝑠𝑜𝑢𝑚𝑖𝑠𝑠𝑖𝑜𝑛 𝑠𝑎𝑛𝑠 𝑎𝑢𝑐𝑢𝑛𝑒 𝑗𝑢𝑠𝑡𝑖𝑓𝑖𝑐𝑎𝑡𝑖𝑜𝑛.<br/>6.2𝐿𝑒 𝑠𝑜𝑢𝑚𝑖𝑠 𝑝𝑒𝑢𝑡 𝑒𝑛 𝑑𝑒𝑚𝑎𝑛𝑑𝑒𝑟 𝑙'𝑎𝑛𝑛𝑢𝑙𝑎𝑡𝑖𝑜𝑛 𝑒𝑛 𝑐𝑎𝑠 𝑑𝑒 𝑛𝑜𝑛-𝑟𝑒𝑠𝑝𝑒𝑐𝑡 𝑑𝑒 𝑙𝑎 𝑝𝑟𝑒𝑠𝑒𝑛𝑡𝑒 𝑐𝑜𝑛𝑣𝑒𝑛𝑡𝑖𝑜𝑛 𝑜𝑢 𝑠'𝑖𝑙 𝑛'𝑦 𝑎 𝑝𝑙𝑢𝑠 𝑑'𝑒𝑛𝑡𝑒𝑛𝑡𝑒 𝑒𝑛𝑡𝑟𝑒 𝑙𝑒𝑠 𝑝𝑎𝑟𝑡𝑖𝑐𝑖𝑝𝑎𝑛𝑡𝑠.<br/>6.3𝐿𝑒 𝑐𝑜𝑛𝑡𝑟𝑎𝑡 𝑝𝑒𝑢𝑡 𝑒𝑡𝑟𝑒 𝑟𝑜𝑚𝑝𝑢 𝑠'𝑖𝑛 𝑑𝑒𝑣𝑖𝑒𝑛𝑡 𝑖𝑚𝑝𝑜𝑠𝑠𝑖𝑏𝑙𝑒 𝑑𝑒 𝑐𝑜𝑛𝑡𝑖𝑛𝑢𝑒𝑟 𝑙𝑒𝑠 𝑠𝑒𝑎𝑛𝑐𝑒𝑠 𝑒𝑡 𝑑𝑒 𝑝𝑟𝑎𝑡𝑖𝑞𝑢𝑒𝑟 𝑙𝑎 𝑟𝑒𝑙𝑎𝑡𝑖𝑜𝑛 𝐵𝐷𝑆𝑀.</p><p>𝐶𝑒 𝑑𝑜𝑐𝑢𝑚𝑒𝑛𝑡 𝑚𝑎𝑛𝑢𝑠𝑐𝑟𝑖𝑡 𝑒𝑐𝑟𝑖𝑡 𝑝𝑎𝑟 𝐻𝑎𝑟𝑟𝑦 𝑆𝑡𝑦𝑙𝑒𝑠 𝑒𝑠𝑡 𝑝𝑟𝑜𝑑𝑢𝑖𝑡 𝑒𝑛 𝑑𝑒𝑢𝑥 𝑒𝑥𝑒𝑚𝑝𝑙𝑎𝑖𝑟𝑒𝑠.</p><p>𝐋𝐮 𝐞𝐭 𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐫𝗼𝐮𝐯𝐞́ 𝐩𝐚𝐫 : 𝐻𝑎𝑟𝑟𝑦 𝑆𝑡𝑦𝑙𝑒𝑠<br/>𝐋𝐮 𝐞𝐭 𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐫𝗼𝐮𝐯𝐞 𝐩𝐚𝐫 : ꪶꪮꪊ𝓲𝘴 𝓽ꪮꪑꪶ𝓲ꪀ𝘴</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapitre 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry regardait son petit ange en train de lire le contrat, son visage passant par toutes les émotions possibles. Il tremblait un peut et relève la tête en gardant ses yeux fixés au sol.</p><p>-Vous allez me punir ? demanda tout doucement Louis. </p><p>-Seulement si tu fais quelque chose pour, chaton. Répondit le dom d'une voix calme. Et n'oublie pas le monsieur. </p><p>-Excusez-moi, monsieur. Je suis désolé monsieur. Se repris précipitamment le plus jeune. </p><p>Le beau bouclé sourit et dit sincèrement un lui caressant les cheveux : </p><p>-Ce n'est rien pour cette fois mon ange. </p><p>Louis soupira de satisfaction laissant ses yeux papillonner sur son dominant. <br/>Il était fatigué, ils l'étaient tous les deux, ce fut une longue et éprouvante journée mais finalement Louis comme Harry étaient heureux. </p><p>-Viens mon ange, tu vas aller dormir. </p><p>-Oui monsieur, bailla le châtain. </p><p>Louis titubait en montant les escaliers, il se laissait guider par Harry corps et âme. Enfin arrivés dans la chambre le bouclé entrepris de déshabiller le châtain pour le mettre en pyjama. Mais malgré sa fatigue il eut un brusque mouvement de recul et bafouilla :</p><p>-Je... je suis désolé... monsieur mais j-je peux me débrouiller, je... je vais le faire pour tout seul... si ça ne vous dérange pas. </p><p>Harry souffla doucement et hocha la tête. </p><p>-Tu as besoin de t'habituer, je sais mon ange. Mais je reste ton dominant quoi qu'il arrive, fais attention. Cette dernière phrase sonnait comme une menace mais aussi comme une preuve de confiance. Sous entendant «Tu peux tout me dire"</p><p>Louis hoche vivement la tête, prenant la pile de vêtement que lui tends Harry la serrant contre son torse. </p><p>-Merci monsieur. Souffla-t-il avant de se diriger vers la chambre d'amis.</p><p> </p><p>****<br/>J'ai oublié de préciser que dans cette fiction Louis sera plus jeune qu'Harry de quelques années 😁</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapitre 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Un filet de lumière filtrait entre les rideaux que Louis avait oublié de fermer la veille. Il se leva, s'étirant. C'est fou ce qu'il fait chaud, même malgré le fait qu'ils soient le premier novembre. </p><p>Il était tôt, mais au lieu de rester au lit, Louis décida de se lever, il se lava puis s'habilla et enfin descendit les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds. L'horloge murale indique 6;30. <br/>Dans un élan de confiance, le mécheux se décida à préparer le petit déjeuner, il n'était pas très doué en cuisine mais il savait quand même sortir le beurre du frigo ou mettre des tranches de pain dans un toaster. </p><p>Harry n'est toujours pas réveillé alors il décide de s'attaquer à quelque chose d'un peut plus dur : une omelette au fromage. </p><p>-Bon, se murmura Louis à lui-même, ça ne doit pas être très compliqué. </p><p>Il cassa les œufs, en faisant attention aux coquilles, puis il rajoute le fromage, sel poivre et enfin versa le tout dans une poêle. </p><p>Louis sourit fier de lui. </p><p>-J'avais raison ce n’était pas si compliqué. </p><p>-Bonjour mon ange, baille une voix endormie. </p><p>Harry était apparu de derrière la porte de la cuisine. On voyait qu'il était encore un peu endormi. Ses cheveux tout emmêlés vagabondaient dans tous les sens sur sa tête et une trace de coussin avait pris place au milieu de sa joue. </p><p>Louis sursauta et se retourna précipitamment, pouffant un peut à cette vue. </p><p>-Bonjour, monsieur. Vous avez bien dormi ? </p><p>Dans sa tête Louis détaillait discrètement le reste du corps de la personne présente devant lui. </p><p>- J'ai bien dormi, merci de demander, tu m’as préparé quoi de bon ? </p><p>-Des tartines et une omelette, monsieur. Chuchote Louis les yeux rivés au sol. </p><p>-Alors tu devrais faire attention, mon ange, elle brûle. </p><p>Louis écarquilla les yeux avant de se précipiter vers la poêle pour l'enlever du feu.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapitre 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Tu t'occupe des aliments et je mets le couvert. Ordonna Harry. </p><p>- Oui monsieur. Murmura le châtain.  </p><p>Il mit l'omelette dans une assiette et la posa sur la table à côté des toasts et de la confiture. </p><p>Il s'assit à la table mais à une distance raisonnable du bouclé, la tête toujours baissée. Il jetait des coups d'œil vers le dom qui fouille dans les tiroirs, il commence à avoir vraiment faim, depuis le temps qu'il s'est réveillé. </p><p>-Bon appétit, chaton. </p><p>-Bon appétit, monsieur. </p><p>Louis commença à manger, doucement, il prend le couteau lentement et commence à tartiner son pain, il galère, il y passe des minutes mais il finit par y arriver. </p><p>La tartine est succulente surtout la confiture, le meilleur toast depuis longtemps, si bon qu'il décide de s'en faire un autre. </p><p>Il voit du coin de l'œil qu'Harry l'observe depuis qu'il a commencé à manger. Alors que le bouclé n'avait pas encore touché à son assiette. </p><p>-C'est donc vrai tu n'as jamais eu de dominants. Pensa le bouclé à voix haute. </p><p>-Non monsieur, pourquoi ?</p><p>-Tu as commencé de manger avant moi. </p><p>Louis écarquilla les yeux puis s'excusa platement de son erreur, il n'avait aucune connaissance des règles de savoir-vivre envers son dom. </p><p>Quand Harry lui dit que ce n'était pas grave, il se détendit et repris son petit déjeuner. <br/>Il tend la main pour attraper un pain mais Harry le devance, étale le beurre en 3 secondes et la tend à Louis en souriant. </p><p>-Tiens mon ange. </p><p>-Merci , monsieur mais c'est bon, v-vous devriez la garder pour vous, j-je peux me débrouiller tout seul. </p><p>- Tu prends cette tartine et tu la mange, je sais que t'en veux, Louis. </p><p>-O-oui monsieur. </p><p>Le reste du repas se passe dans un silence complet. Louis se dépêche de finir sa tartine et de se lever pour débarrasser la table. Il se dit que c'est dans son devoir de soumis de le faire. </p><p>-Laisse Louis, je débarrasse et va m'attendre sur le canapé. </p><p>-...</p><p>-Je n’ai rien entendu, soumis. </p><p>-Oui monsieur, tremblota Louis en sortant précipitamment de la cuisine. </p><p>Il se précipite au salon et se mit en position devant le canapé.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapitre 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis était agenouillé devant le canapé, la tête baissée, tremblotant. Il avait vraiment peur. Il n'avait pas envie d'être puni par Harry...</p><p>En parlant du loup, celui-ci arrive dans le salon, le visage dur et fermé. </p><p>-Écoute moi bien Louis. Je ne vais pas te punir pour quelque chose d'aussi minable. Et assied toi sur le canapé. </p><p>Louis ne bougea pas. </p><p>-Allez mon ange, viens à côté de moi. </p><p>Louis se lève, la tête aussi baissée que d'habitude, et pose ses fesses près d'Harry. </p><p>-Je suis d-désolé monsieur, vraiment, j-je... enfin...</p><p>-Louis... je suis ton dom et tu es mon soumis tu dois tout me dire, je suis là pour toi. </p><p>Harry pris le châtain dans ses bras et le serra entre ses bras. Celui-ci resta accroché autour du cou de son dom des minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à se lever et grimper les escaliers. Louis toujours dans ses bras. </p><p>Il posa le châtain sur le lit de la chambre d'amis avant de sortir de la pièce. <br/>C'est une jolie pièce avec des murs bleus et blanc, une armoire, un bureau et un lit occupaient la majeure partie de la chambre. </p><p>Louis enleva ses chaussettes avant de s'asseoir en tailleur sur le matelas moelleux, il s'effleure d'un geste las la nuque et grimace ; il commençait à avoir mal alors qu'il n'est même pas midi.</p><p>-Louis, à partir de demain tu dors avec moi, ici, dans mon lit. Et c'est non-discutable, dit le bouclé en entrant les mains pleines de produits colorés. </p><p>-D-d'accord monsieur, vous allez faire quoi avec tout ça ? </p><p>-Te masser.</p><p>-M-me masser ?!</p><p>-Oui mon ange, et finir par te punir si tu oublies le "monsieur" encore une fois. </p><p>-J-je suis désolé monsieur. </p><p>-Et une dernière chose, tu bégaye tout le temps et tu es surpris quand je te masse. Il faut que tu arrêtes d'être si gêné parce qu'à l'avenir on fera des choses que tu n'es même pas capable d'imaginer. </p><p>Louis ouvrit la bouche, les yeux écarquillés comme un poisson. Harry tellement amusé par cette vue parti dans un grand éclat de rire qui fit rougir le châtain comme une tomate trop mûre. </p><p>Louis gêné et la bouche toujours ouverte préféra s'enfouir la tête dans un coussin avant que son dom ne dise autre chose de bien pire. </p><p>-Alors, prêts mon ange ?</p><p>-Oui monsieur... </p><p>La réponse sonnait plus comme une question mais Louis était fier de lui car il n'avait pas bégayé et il avait respecté l'ordre de son dom par la même occasion. <br/>Harry était, lui aussi, fier du mécheux pour la même raison mais en plus il pensait à toutes les choses qu'il pourrait faire avec son ange, qui désormais lui appartient pleinement. </p><p>-Parle-moi de toi, mon ange, ce que tu aimes, ce que tu n'aimes pas... </p><p>-Je... j'aime bien quand vous me donnez des surnoms, quand vous m'appelez "Louis" ou "soumis" j'ai l'impression que vous allez me punir, il soupira d'une traite tout en se battant contre lui-même pour qu'un gémissement ne vienne pas couper sa phrase. Les grandes mains du bouclés étaient un véritable délice, dans son dos, sa nuque. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les imaginer partout ailleurs. </p><p>-Je t'en prie continue, parle-moi de ta famille et ce que tu aimes manger, on ira faire les courses demain, dit le bouclé en massant de plus en plus vigoureusement et surtout de plus en plus bas se rapprochant des fesses rondes de Louis </p><p>-Je suis aîné de 4 filles et 1 garçon, mes parents son divorcés mais je vivais chez ma mère et mon beau-père, là je suis en colocation avec mon ami Zayn.</p><p>-Non, tu es chez moi ! grogna Harry en pensant fortement à agripper ces deux globes de chair. </p><p>-Oui monsieur je reste ici. J'aime bien manger des tartines et du lait au petit déjeuner, sinon tout me va... je ne fais aucune allergie.</p><p>Et aussi j'adore le... haaa, Louis poussa un long gémissement de plaisir quand Harry agrippa enfin ses fesses et commença à les malaxer avec ses longs doigts. </p><p>-Qu'est-ce que tu aimes mon ange, je n’ai pas entendu... </p><p>-Le jus de pamplemousse, monsieur, Louis dit difficilement, la respiration hachée.</p><p>-Parfait mon ange, il est à peine 11 heures, tu me parais bien détendu. Tu as quartier libre jusqu'à ce que je t'appelle pour manger. </p><p>Le châtain poussa un gémissement comme réponse mais Harry parut satisfait, il reprit l'huile de massage mais avant de passer la porte il se retourna vers le plus petit. </p><p>-Dernière chose... interdiction de se toucher, jamais sans mon autorisation, la salle de bain est à côté une douche froide te fera du bien. </p><p>Louis balbutia un "oui monsieur" alors que son dom ricanait fier de son coup, se faire masser les fesses ça ne laisse pas indifférent.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapitre 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Mon ange, viens manger, Harry cria depuis la cuisine. Louis sursauta à la voix forte et grave, il posa son livre et descendit dans la cuisine. </p><p>Enfin arrivé à la source de la délicieuse odeur, Louis baissa les yeux devant son dominant bouclé et s'assoit devant une des assiettes fumantes.</p><p>-Je suis tombé sur plus bavard comme soumis. 	</p><p>*Tu commences déjà à le faire chier... bravo.*</p><p>-Je... je </p><p>-Ce n’est rien, je rigolais. Et regarde-moi. </p><p>-Oui monsieur. </p><p>Harry pris enfin une bouchée de son plat et Louis le suivit une dizaine de secondes plus tard. Ce dernier releva la tête comme le brun lui avait demandé mais sa nuque craqua et il eut un minuscule gémissement de douleur. </p><p>-Ça va Louis ? </p><p>-Oui monsieur. </p><p>-Pas de mensonge, je ne supporte pas ça... Ça va Louis ? Redemanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. </p><p>-J'ai mal à la nuque. </p><p>-Finit de manger, surtout garde la tête haute. On va aller faire les magasins cet après-midi on passera à la pharmacie. Tu es d'accord, mon ange ?</p><p>-Oui c'est super, merci monsieur. </p><p>-Allez viens dans mes bras mon ange, dit Harry en tendant les bras vers son soumis. </p><p>Le châtain se blotti dans les bras d'Harry se calant contre son épaule laissant le plus grand lui caresser la nuque et ses petits cheveux. Les soupirs de satisfaction de Louis sonnaient comme une musique aux oreilles du dom qui pensait à toutes les choses qui pourraient lui faire refaire ce joli son.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapitre 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis était dans la voiture avec Harry qui sifflotait joyeusement, son mal de nuque n'avait pas empiré ce qui est une bonne chose. Cependant il n'était pas non plus moins fort, et toute cette douleur avait fini par lui provoquer une pénible migraine. </p><p>-Mon ange ?</p><p>-Oui monsieur ?</p><p>-On passe d'abord à la pharmacie puis aux courses, tu peux prendre ce que tu veux mais tu me demande impérativement d'abord. </p><p>-C'est compris, monsieur. </p><p>-Parfait. </p><p>La Mercedes noire se gara enfin sur une place dans l'immense parking et les deux hommes en sortirent pour finalement se diriger les la pharmacie. <br/>Harry marchait si rapidement que Louis fut obligé trottiner pour rester à son niveau. </p><p>-En public tu m'appelle Harry d'accord ?</p><p>-Oui Harry. C'est compris. </p><p>Louis sent ses émotions monter dans sa poitrine, il veut sourire et dire au monde entier à quel point il est heureux. <br/>Ils ne passèrent pas beaucoup de temps dans la pharmacie, juste le temps qu'il faut pour qu'Harry prenne la crème et regarde en souriant la vendeuse en train de le mater.</p><p>Louis sentit son sourire s'effacer mais il se dit que ce n’était pas ça qui allait gâcher sa journée alors il grinça juste des dents en envoyant un regard noir de rage à la vendeuse. Et en voyant le sourire narquois de celle-ci il s'avança et pris la main de son Harry en lui tirant la langue. </p><p>-Je devrais te rafraîchir la mémoire mon ange, dit Harry avec un léger sourire et un éclat d'amusement dans ses yeux, clause 3.2, Le soumis sait que le corps du <br/>Maître est sacré ; il ne peut le toucher sans son autorisation.</p><p>Louis retira précipitamment sa main de celle du plus grand à cette phrase mais ce dernier la repris bien vite en chuchotant à l'oreille du plus jeune. </p><p>-Je vais enlever cette clause si tu me prends la main à chaque fois que tu es jaloux, ma jolie chose. </p><p>Louis devint un peut rouge et fixa par réflexe ses pieds. Mais Harry le pris sous le menton et le fit relever la tête par une douce pression. </p><p>-Fait attention Louis, tu commences à beaucoup trop ignorer mes ordres à mon goût. Laisse ta tête haute, mon ange. </p><p>-Oui Harry... </p><p>Le bouclé passa le bout de ses doigts sur la joue du plus petit et la caressa doucement. Il souriait face à son petit ange les yeux dans les yeux quand soudain un toussotement de fit entendre derrière eux... </p><p>La pharmacienne les regardait les yeux remplies de déception et de colère. </p><p>-Je vous demanderais de sortir de mon magasin messieurs, fit-elle avec un dédain profond, ses pupilles noires de jalousies ancrées dans les yeux océans de Louis.</p><p>Ils quittèrent la pharmacie en pouffant, Louis se dirigeant vers le grand centre commercial en tirant Harry par la main qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâchée, exactement comme un gamin. </p><p>-S'il vous plaît on peut accélérer, s'il vous plaît...</p><p>-Oui, tu n'as qu'à aller chercher un cadis, mon ange. </p><p>-Merci, merci, merci, Harry. </p><p>Louis se précipita vers les cadis pendant Harry souriait doucement en pensant à tous les magasins où il pourrait amener son ange, il avait déjà quelques idées derrière la tête... comme par exemple quelques petites culottes ou des jolis jouets. A cette pensée il ricana pressant un peut le pas. </p><p>-Viens ici, mon ange. </p><p>-Oui, mo... heu Harry, pouffa Louis clairement plus joyeux que d'habitude.</p><p>Vous savez, Harry... j'adore faire les magasins. </p><p>-C'est super mon ange, parce que c'est exactement ce qu'on va faire. </p><p>Louis ne répondit rien mais adressa un énorme sourire à son dominant. Ils entrèrent enfin dans le magasin et commencèrent à choisir les produits sur les étagères. Plusieurs fois Harry se tournait vers le plus jeune pour lui demander s'il aimait telle ou telle chose, si, habituellement, il prenait cette marque ou celle d'à côté... <br/>Une fois arrivé devant l'étalage des jus Louis demanda timidement. </p><p>-Dites, Harry, est ce qu'on peut prendre du jus pamplemousse s'il vous plaît ?</p><p>-Mmmh pourquoi pas... mais à une condition. </p><p>-Je ferai n'importe quoi pour le jus. Rigola le châtain. </p><p>- Ha oui ? N'importe quoi ? Approche, mon ange. </p><p>Louis plus très sûr de vouloir son jus s'approcha doucement jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres du plus grand. Celui-ci attrapa sa hanche d'une main et sa nuque de l'autre en l'attirant de plus en plus vers ses lèvres douces. Harry balaya le minuscule espace qui restait entre les deux bouches pour fondre sur les lèvres rouges et pleine du mécheux qui se liquéfia instantanément de surprise et de bonheur. Leurs lèvres se mouvaient doucement sans aucune arrière-pensée. <br/>Ce n'était que tendresse et douceur. Louis essayait tant bien que mal de suivre le mouvement mais poussa malgré tout un infime gémissement quand Harry lui mordit la lèvre inférieure. </p><p>Ils se détachèrent enfin, Louis à bout de souffle et Harry vraiment fier de lui. </p><p>-Tu peux même en prendre deux bouteilles, chaton. </p><p>-M-merci, monsieur. Balbutia le châtain un peu sonné mais passant clairement le meilleur moment de sa vie. </p><p>-Et tu n'as encore rien vu. </p><p>Après cet incident pas du tout regrettable ils se dirigèrent vers la galerie centrale avec tous les magasins de vêtement, chaussures, confiseries... <br/>Tout allait bien, ils avaient déjà trouvé une merveilleuse paire de vans pour Louis et une autre de bottine pour Harry quand le châtain pila devant un magasin...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapitre 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Ça t'intéresse, mon ange ? </p><p>-Moi... n-non pas du tout. </p><p>-Pas de mensonges, je déteste les mensonges, tu mens et je le sais, dit la vérité maintenant et j'allègerai ta punition. Susurra Harry dans l'oreille de son soumis qui tremblait d'appréhension et peut-être un peu d'excitation. </p><p>-Ou-oui ça m'intéresse, je peux y rentrer s'il vous plaît monsieur, demanda tout doucement Louis, vraiment, vraiment gêné. </p><p>-Je t'en prie mon ange, Harry sourie en poussant Louis dans le dos pour qu'il rentre dans le magasin, J'avais prévu autre chose mais on rajoute ça si tu veux. </p><p>Le châtain entra dans la boutique entièrement remplie de sous-vêtement pour hommes comme pour femmes. <br/>Il se balada un peut entre les rayons se faisant le plus petit possible alors qu'Harry gambadait derrière lui. </p><p>-Tu aurais dû me dire, mon ange. Je t'en prends et tu me rejoins dans les cabines je veux absolument voir ça. </p><p>Louis ne répondit rien et se contenta de ressembler à une tomate, puis de s'enfuir au rayon des caleçons. Il les fixait tranquillement quand une voix se fit entendre juste à son oreille. </p><p>-Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé mon ange. Elles sont jolies ces petites culottes, surtout celles-là avec le petit nœud papillon. S'exclama le bouclé en agitant un string noir avec des motifs et un nœud papillon rouge, une moue fière sur le visage. </p><p>-J-je...</p><p>-Garde ta salive et viens essayer ça pour moi. </p><p>-Oui monsieur. </p><p>Les deux se dirigèrent vers les cabines et Louis enta d'en l'une d'elles avec ses articles. Il commença à enlever ses chaussures puis son pantalon et enfin son caleçon actuel. Il pris la première culotte qui franchement ne laissait pas beaucoup place à l'imagination et grimaça ; comment on peut aimer avoir une ficelle dans les fesses ? </p><p>Il l'enfila et franchement il n'aimait pas du tout. </p><p>-C'est bon, mon ange ?</p><p>-Oui Harry. </p><p>-Bien, je rentre. </p><p>-Qu... quoi ???</p><p>Harry entra discrètement alors que le soumis essayait de se cacher tant bien que mal avec une de ses mains tandis que l'autre titrait sur son t-shirt. </p><p>-Ne te cache pas mon petit ange... Alors tu en pense quoi ?</p><p>-Je n'aime pas monsieur. J-je suis désolé, fit Louis baissant les yeux et la tête par la même occasion et alors que sa nuque lui envoya une vague de douleur, il geignit. </p><p>Harry le pris dans ses grands bras et le serra contre lui. Déposant de doux baisers sur le haut de sa tête, le décoiffant adorablement. </p><p>-Ce n'est rien, Louis. Enlève ça et mets ce que tu as pris, je vais aller trouver autre chose qui te plaît. </p><p>-Merci monsieur, chuchota le châtain plaquant un doux baiser contre les lèvres de son dominant. </p><p>Louis rassuré enleva alors le sous-vêtement pour mettre celui qu'il avait choisi dans le rayon homme, c'était un caleçon noir tout simple à la limite près qu'il est transparent et le contour et les fesses sont en dentelle au lieu d'être en tissus. Il se tourna pour pouvoir voir à quoi il ressemblait de derrière. C'est ce moment qu'Harry choisit pour entrer dans la cabine avec une culotte simple noire ayant juste quelques perles blanches sur le contour. <br/>Louis toujours de dos regardait son dom dans le miroir et attendait son avis. </p><p>-Tu es magnifique, ma princesse. On le prend, c'est non négociable, il va bien nous servir ce soir...</p><p>Louis rougit doucement adorant son nouveau surnom. Je suis sa princesse, pensa-t-il en souriant. </p><p>-Bien, tu essayes celle-là, et après on y va, je dois passer quelques part. </p><p>-Oú ça monsieur ? </p><p>-Tu es bien curieux toi, tu ne le sauras que quand on sera arrivés. </p><p>Le châtain hocha la tête, impatient d'arriver. </p><p>Le bouclé se tourna laissant un peu d'intimité à son soumis le temps qu'il se change et la légère bosse dans le pantalon du plus grand les incitèrent tous les deux à prendre ce dernier sous-vêtement. </p><p>Harry paya sous le rougissement et les protestations de Louis qui voulait payer lui-même ses articles. Mais Harry le fit taire en lui soufflant. </p><p>-Je vais en profiter autant que toi quand tu les porteras alors je paye. Et puis tu es mon soumis je prends simplement soin de toi. </p><p>-Je... merci monsieur. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir. </p><p>-Tant mieux. </p><p>Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le bout de la galerie commerciale, arrivés aux derniers magasins Harry entra dans hésiter dans une petite porte qui débouchait sur une boutique bien cachée. </p><p>-Styles ! Mais qui est la jolie créature que tu ma ramenée. </p><p>- Niall tu ne t’en souvient pas ? Il était à la réunion de la semaine dernière. </p><p>-Tomlinson ? Demanda Niall étonné. </p><p>-Oui, monsieur ? Se permis de répondre Louis, ne sachant pas s'il avait le droit de parler. </p><p>-Tu l'as pris lui ? Il n'est pas dressé et il vient de parler sans ton autorisation, je pensais que tu allais en prendre un autre. </p><p>Louis baissa la tête triste d'avoir encore déçu son dominant et son ami. Il n'aimait pas ce "Niall" qui ne se souvenait même pas de lui. </p><p>-Soumis... commença Harry</p><p>Ça y est, Louis pensa, il est en colère, il va me rendre à Niall. Alors le châtain ferma les yeux très forts en essayant de paraître le plus docile et obéissant possible, puis il se promit de ne plus ouvrir la bouche en présence de ce blond. </p><p>-Relève la tête. Continua le bouclé passant ses longs doigts dans la nuque et les cheveux de Louis. Ce dernier fit ce qui lui était dit de faire mais garda malgré tout le regard au sol fixé sur une paire de chaussure qui lui parut très intéressante tout d'un coup. </p><p>-Niall évite de parler de mon soumis comme ça s'il te plaît, il est fragile. Je lui apprends tout ce qu'il faut pour être un bon dominé et il y arrive très bien. Je l'ai pris parce qu'il me plaît c'est tout ce qui compte, réplique le bouclé un peut sèchement. </p><p>-Pas la peine de t'énerver, je suis content que tu es trouvé chaussure à ton pied, c'est vrai que tu es magnifique Louis. </p><p>Louis rougit à ces mots et sourit a Niall, ça lui faisait plaisir, mais Harry ne l'entendit pas de cette façon, il se plaça derrière le petit et le tourna de ces bras. </p><p>-Bref, ris le blond, tu es venu pour quoi ? </p><p>Harry lui fit signe quelques minutes puis se tourna vers Louis et lui dit de s'éloigner ou d'aller visiter le magasin, qu'il voulait parler seul à seul avec Niall. <br/>Louis se balada alors dans le magasin découvrant toutes sortes d'objets plus bizarres les uns que les autres, des cordes, des sextoys, des aphrodisiaques et pleins de choses dans ce genre étaient posées sur les étagères. Des posters d'hommes et de femmes en sous-vêtements étaient affichés sur les murs. Le châtain était attiré par ces choses mais il avait aussi un peu peur, surtout quand au détour d'une étagère il atterri devant tout un assortiment de fouets, martinets, canes et tapettes. <br/>Harry de son côté était en grande conversation avec le blond. </p><p>-J'ai besoin de jouets pour lui mais il est vierge, c'était marqué sur son dossier, j'aimerais vraiment quelque chose qui lui plaise... </p><p>-Ok viens on va voir ça. </p><p>Niall conduisit le brun dans un rayon rempli de plug. Ce dernier les regarda attentivement essayant de choisir lequel serait le meilleur pour son soumis. En attendant qu'il ait fait son choix Niall s’exclama : </p><p>-Bon je retourne à la caisse. </p><p>-Tu peux me ramener Louis au passage s'il te plaît, demanda Harry. </p><p>-Bien sûr, je te l'envoie tout de suite. </p><p>Et alors que le blond partait le bouclé attrapa un gode en verre qu'il plaça dans le panier, ensuite il prit un petit œuf vibrant bleu pastel avec la télécommande assortie. <br/>Louis arriva au bout du rayon appréhendant après ce qu'il venait de voir. </p><p>-Vous m'avez demandée monsieur ? </p><p>-Oui je te cherchais, viens avec moi. </p><p>Louis suivit son dom et ils s'arrêtèrent au rayon des cordes, lanières, menottes...<br/>Harry laissa le châtain s'avancer devant lui, face à tous ces jouets. </p><p>-Qu'est-ce que tu préfères ? Je t'attacherais avec celui que tu prendras, fait le bon choix.</p><p>Louis hésita quelques instants, un peu intimidé mais finit par choisir un simple ruban de satin noir. </p><p>-Bien, on y va. </p><p>-Oui monsieur. </p><p>Harry paya une nouvelle fois en rigolant avec Niall, celui-ci parlant de tout et de rien. </p><p>-Et tu ne sais pas qui est venu hier. Payne, il s'est trouvé un soumis à la rencontre que j'avais organisée, celle où tu as trouvé Louis. </p><p>Louis eu un mouvement de surprise et posa sa main dans celle d'Harry, pour lui demander la parole. </p><p>-Vas-y mon ange. </p><p>-Merci, monsieur. Puis s'adressant à Niall, vous vous souvenez de comment était le soumis de Mr. Payne ? </p><p>-Oui, de taille moyenne, métis, cheveux noirs avec une boucle d'oreille. </p><p>-Je le connais c'est Zayn, c'est mon meilleur ami, s'exclama Louis. </p><p>-Je m'en souviens mon ange tu m'en avais parlé, tu habitais en colocation avec lui. </p><p>Le châtain était heureux que son dom se souvienne de ce qu'il racontait, aujourd'hui avait vraiment été une merveilleuse journée, ils retournèrent dans la voiture. </p><p>Louis d'endormi sur le trajet un écoutant une douce musique appelée Sweet creature.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapitre 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry gara la voiture, sortit et pris Louis toujours endormi dans ces bras. Arrivés devant la porte d'entrée Harry galéra pendant plusieurs minutes avant de pouvoir enfin l'ouvrir, il passa difficilement l'entrée et il cogna malencontreusement la cheville du châtain au montant, celui-ci geignit dans son sommeil. </p><p>-Désolé mon ange. </p><p>-Harry ? Demanda-t-il dans un bâillement. </p><p>-C'est monsieur ici. </p><p>-On est arrivés, monsieur ?</p><p>Harry hocha la tête, tu es encore fatigué, mon ange ?</p><p>Louis secoua négativement la tête, l'enfouissant dans le creux du cou de son dominant. <br/>Puis se tortilla pour descendre de ses bras. </p><p>-Tu veux goûter, princesse ? Il est 17 heures, c'est un peu tard mais je peux te faire des tartines au chocolat. </p><p>-Non merci, monsieur. </p><p>Harry hocha la tête, et repris le châtain dans ses bras, le porta jusqu'à la chambre avant de le jeter sur le lit. <br/>-Dans ce cas, le ruban que tu as pris va servir. Je t'ai promis une punition et tu l'aura mon ange. </p><p>-J-je... bafouilla Louis totalement réveillé à présent. </p><p>-Je ne vais pas te faire mal, tu as ton safecode ? </p><p>-Oui... jaune et rouge. Le système de feux. </p><p>-Parfait. </p><p>Louis se retourna sur le dos, puis se redressa sur ses coudes, le grand bouclé passa ses jambes par-dessus les cuisses de son soumis avant fondre sur ses lèvres dans un baiser lent et langoureux, le châtain gémissaient de plaisir dans la bouche du bouclé. Il se rallongea, complètement dominé par Harry. <br/>Il lui prit les deux poignets d'une main pendant que de l'autre il attrapait le ruban, il noua doucement les poignets de Louis aux barreaux du lit. Puis le bouclé se recula laissant le châtain pantelant alors que le dominant cherchait un jouet bien particulier dans un des sacs de l'après-midi. </p><p>-M-monsieur, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?</p><p>-Mon ange, c'est ta punition. </p><p>Louis se tortilla dans tous les sens, avant que son dominant ne l'attrape d'une main sur la hanche qui lui fit stopper tout mouvement, de son autre main il agita un objet bleu pâle devant le nez de son soumis. </p><p>-Monsieur, qu'est ce qu... han, commença Louis avant d'être coupé par un long gémissement, à cause du dominant qui avait faufilé une main sous sa chemise pour lui pincer un téton. </p><p>Harry déboutonna langoureusement le pantalon de Louis avant de le descendre doucement le long de ces jambes. Découvrant un caleçon noir simple mais néanmoins très excitant, une bosse proéminente déformait ce même caleçon qui fut enlevé quelques secondes plus tard. <br/>Harry pris le lubrifiant déposé à du lit et en mit sur trois de ses doigts, il massa l'entrée de Louis se penchant pour lapper sa bouche dans de doux baisers. </p><p>-C'est bon mon ange ?</p><p>-Han, oui monsieur ~~c'est si bon. </p><p>-Très bien. </p><p>Harry entra doucement en doigt en Louis qui haleta et gémit de plus en plus fort. C'était si bon pour le petit châtain, il en voulait plus. </p><p>-Monsieur ~ encore, s'il ~vous plaît. </p><p>Le dominant ne répondît rien mais ajouta un doigt à l'intérieur de Louis et commença des lents mouvements de ciseaux. Le châtain senti une infime brûlure avant qu'elle ne disparaisse complètement sous les baisers et les allers-retours des doigts d'Harry. <br/>Ce dernier rajouta le dernier doigt au bout d'un certain temps. Il allait doucement ne voulant pas voir la souffrance se peindre sur le visage de son ange. Malgré tout une larme coula le long de la joue de ce dernier, Harry arrêta ses mouvement le temps que son soumis s'y habitue. </p><p>-C'est l'heure de ta punition, princesse. </p><p>Le bouclé bougea ses doigts pendant encore quelques minutes et quand Louis fut pris d'une grande inspiration, cambra son dos au maximum puis émit un son entre <br/>le gémissement et le cri Harry sut qu'il l'avait trouvé. Il pris alors l'œuf vibrant puis l'introduit entre les deux globes de chair de Louis pour finalement venir l'appuyer pile contre sa prostate. </p><p>Le châtain complètement dans les vapes, sanglotait, gémissait et suppliait son dominant. </p><p>-Plus, plus, plus...</p><p>Finalement le bouclé remonta le caleçon et le pantalon de l'autre qui les larmes aux yeux ne savaient pas quoi faire. </p><p>-M-monsieur ~?</p><p>-Apprécie ta punition, je reviens.  </p><p>Et Harry s'en alla en direction de la salle de bain, il y resta à peu près dix minutes. Dix minutes durant lesquelles Louis, les poignets toujours liés aux barreaux du lit, essayait de ne pas bouger, ni contracter ses muscles pour ne pas déplacer le jouet en lui, mais il était si dur et il avait si envie de jouir que ces dix minutes lui paraissaient comme une éternité. </p><p>Harry revient légèrement humide et les cheveux dégoulinants. </p><p>-Couleur, mon ange. </p><p>-Vert, m~monsieur... s'il vous plaît. Les yeux larmoyants du soumis plaisaient beaucoup à son dominant qui s'en délectait sa langue passant sur ses lèvres. </p><p>-Non. </p><p>-S'il v~vous plaît, monsieur. J~je vous en s~supplie. ~</p><p>-Tu veux être un bon garçon pour moi Louis ?</p><p>-Oui, oui ~~ s'il vous plaît. </p><p>La douche avait calmé Harry mais face à Louis et ses petits gémissements, il recommençait à devenir de plus en plus dur. Le châtain était toujours attaché, la bosse de plus en plus voyante dans son pantalon. Elle lui faisait presque mal. </p><p>-Alors, j'ai du travail à faire... Je ne veux pas t'entendre. Et soit un bon garçon pour moi, tu ne jouiras pas tant que je ne t'en ai pas donnée l'autorisation. </p><p>-O~oui, monsieur. </p><p>Et Harry s'installa au bureau de l'autre côté de la chambre pendant que Louis luttait pour ne faire aucun bruit. Cette petite chose si agréable contre sa prostate lui faisait tellement du bien que quelques larmes perlaient au coins de ses yeux.  <br/>Les minutes passèrent, ça faisait maintenant près d'un quart d'heures que Louis était dans cette position, les bras tendus retenus par le ruban qui lui laissait de jolie marque sans vraiment lui faire mal, son t-shirt manche longues qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce commençait à se remplir de sueur. Et enfin la bosse dans son pantalon qui lui faisait si mal. <br/>Harry se dit qu'il était enfin temps de jouer un peu, il prit une petite télécommande bleu pastel assortie au jouet. Il actionna cette petite télécommande qui fit crier Louis. </p><p>Le jouet avait commencé à vibrer à l'intérieur du soumis exactement contre sa boule de nerf. </p><p>-Couleur ?</p><p>-V~ve~han. Louis n'y arrivait pas, il criait de plaisir, il se noyait dedans au point de ne plus pouvoir aligner deux pensées cohérentes. </p><p>-Louis ?!</p><p>-V~vert... s'il vous~~ plaît, ~~~ monsieur. Il avait ouvert ses deux yeux couleur océan, et des minuscules larmes de supplications coulaient d'eux. </p><p>-Non, tu ne jouis pas. </p><p>Plusieurs minutes passèrent durant lesquelles Louis n'arrivait pas à se contenir, Harry le laissait hurler et pleurer son plaisir, se touchant lentement à travers son jean. </p><p>-J~~jaune. </p><p>A l'entente du premier safecode Harry sortit précipitamment la télécommande de sa poche et arrêta le jouet. </p><p>Il défit doucement les liens de Louis qui s'effondra dans ses bras, exténué. Le dominant le porta jusqu'à sa chaise de travail ou il s'assit, laissant Louis reprendre son souffle. Ce dernier était assis à califourchon sur une jambe d'Harry, les bras autours de son cou et la tête posé sur son épaule son souffle échouant à côté de l'oreille du plus grand. </p><p>Alors qu'il était face à son ordinateur le brun commença à progressivement à lever et baisser son talon de façon à le taper sur le sol, cette même jambe où Louis était assis, le jouet toujours niché contre sa prostate.<br/>Un profond halètement répondit à ce geste, soufflé près de l'oreille, qui provoqua un ricanement au dominant. </p><p>-Monsieurmonsieurmonsieur~~~. </p><p>-C'est bon ? demanda Harry en arrêtant ses mouvements au grand damne de Louis. </p><p>-Non... je~~ oui oui ouiii c'est bon~~ n'arrêtez pas~~~ monsieur. </p><p>-C'est bien, mon ange. Dit-il alors que le châtain recommençait à se faire baiser par le jouet. </p><p>Le châtain s'accrochait de plus en plus fort au coup du dominant pendant que celui-ci bougeait sa jambe plus vite et plus fort. Louis rebondissant contre sa cuisse, pleurant littéralement de plaisir alors qu'Harry le baisait littéralement. </p><p>-Vert ~~vertvert, je veux ~~être un bon garçon, je v~vous ~en supplie. </p><p>-Soit un bon garçon alors, jouis pour moi, vas-y princesse. </p><p>Louis poussa un cri coupé d'un long gémissement pendant qu'il se déversait dans son caleçon, se liquéfiant sur l'épaule du bouclé, tremblant après son orgasme. Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de se toucher pour venir. <br/>N'ayant pas bougé d'un pouce depuis que Louis était venu Harry décida de se lever pour venir le reposer sur le lit. </p><p>-Je vais t'enlever le plug puis tu iras à la douche. </p><p>-Monsieur ? Demanda timidement le châtain la voix rauque d'avoir tant gémit. </p><p>-Oui princesse ? </p><p>-Je... enfin... vous êtes dur... Est-ce que je d-doit faire quelque chose ? </p><p>-Non. </p><p>-M-mais je suis le soumis et... </p><p>-Louis ! coupa Harry le ton dur, tu es effectivement un soumis mais tu n'est pas un esclave, est ce que tu as vraiment envie de faire quelque chose ? </p><p>Louis secoua honteusement la tête ne voulant effectivement pas aller plus loin. </p><p>-Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, je ne te force à rien. C'est même spécifié dans le contrat. finit-il. La discussion étant clause, il embrassa passionnément le châtain le soutenant doucement derrière la tête. </p><p>-Mets-toi à quatre pattes, je vais t'enlever ça. </p><p>Louis obéit sans protester, mais geignit quand ses articulations craquèrent. Le dominant baissa doucement d'une seule main le pantalon et le caleçon du petit ne voulant pas le salir de sa propre semence. </p><p>Ses longs doigts se promenèrent quelques instants à l'intérieur de Louis pour enfin pincer le jouet entre index et son majeur et le sortir encore plus doucement du muscle rose du châtain tremblant. Il remonta les bas de Louis qui demanda d'une voie plus basse qu'un murmure. </p><p>-Est-ce que je peux me doucher seul, s'il vous plaît monsieur. </p><p>Harry haussa un sourcil pendant que le châtain baissait la tête gêné, conscient que sa demande puisse être déplacée aux yeux de son dominant. </p><p>-D'accord, mais très vite je viendrais avec toi, et que tu sois d'accord ou non. Si je sais que tu peux le faire, tu le feras. </p><p>Louis hocha la tête avec reconnaissance, il est heureux d'être tombé sur un dom aussi compréhensif qu'Harry. </p><p>-Tu sais mon ange, être soumis c'est dépasser ses limites pour son maître. Toujours attendre sa reconnaissance, et tu trouveras ta plénitude dans la mienne. </p><p>-Oui monsieur, je pense un peut comprendre. </p><p>Pour toute réponse, Harry hocha la tête, impressionné par l'honnêteté de son ange et viens l'embrasser une dernière fois tendrement avant que celui-ci ne se lève pour se diriger, marchant un peu comme un canard, en direction de la salle de bain. </p><p>Arrivé à la porte une voix l'arrêta. </p><p>-Louis, fait toi couler un bain tu le mérite... je suis très fier de toi mon ange. </p><p>Le châtain ne bafouilla qu'un "merci monsieur" avant de s'enfuir se maudissant de ne rougir que maintenant alors que toutes les choses qu'ils avaient fait avant en ferait s'empourprer plus d'un.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapitre 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis sortait du bain, il se sécha en baillant. Harry l'avait complètement épuisé, il ouvrit la porte et trouva une pile de vêtement contenant un caleçon long bleu rayé et un sweet oversized noir et bleu. Il enfila le caleçon, le faisant glisser le long de ses fines jambes, il attrapa ensuite le sweat mais quand il le déplia un bout de papier plié en deux en tomba.</p><p>𝐶𝑜𝑢𝑐𝑜𝑢 𝑚𝑜𝑛 𝑎𝑛𝑔𝑒, <br/>𝑃𝑟𝑒𝑛𝑑𝑠 𝑡𝑜𝑢𝑡 𝑙𝑒 𝑡𝑒𝑚𝑝𝑠 𝑞𝑢'𝑖𝑙 𝑡𝑒 𝑓𝑎𝑢𝑑𝑟𝑎, 𝑗'𝑎𝑖 𝑐𝑜𝑚𝑚𝑒𝑛𝑑𝑒́ 𝑐ℎ𝑖𝑛𝑜𝑖𝑠, 𝑚𝑒𝑡𝑠 𝑙𝑒𝑠 ℎ𝑎𝑏𝑖𝑡𝑠 𝑞𝑢𝑒 𝑗'𝑎𝑖 𝑝𝑜𝑠𝑒́. 𝑇𝑢 𝑑𝑜𝑟𝑠 𝑎𝑣𝑒𝑐 𝑚𝑜𝑖 𝑐𝑒 𝑠𝑜𝑖𝑟, 𝑐'𝑒𝑠𝑡 𝑛𝑜𝑛 𝑛𝑒́𝑔𝑜𝑐𝑖𝑎𝑏𝑙𝑒.</p><p>Louis souris imperceptiblement, il descendit à toute vitesse les escaliers, mais dans sa précipitation il dérapa et tomba... dans les bras d'un Harry aux yeux écarquillés. </p><p>-Si tu voulais que je te prenne dans mes bras tu pouvais juste le dire au lieu de manquer de te blesser, pouffa le dominant. </p><p>-Excusez-moi, monsieur. Rougit Louis. </p><p>-Ce n'est rien... Le repas arrive dans un quart d'heure, assez pour que je te re-masse enfin la nuque. Viens sur le canapé. </p><p>-Merci, monsieur c'est vraiment gentil. </p><p>Louis se tortilla pour s'échapper des bras du bouclé avant de s'enfuir en direction du canapé en gloussant pour finalement s'écraser dessus. Harry arriva moins de deux minutes, un petit pot dans les mains. </p><p>-Louis je voulais te parler de quelque chose. </p><p>Le châtain se tendis, il n'aimait pas que son dom l'appelle par son prénom, baissa la tête par réflexe ayant peur de se faire réprimander. <br/>Mais l'attrapa sous le menton de ses deux doigts, releva sa tête et embrassa doucement ses lèvres. Louis ferma ses yeux et se laissa emporter par le baiser. </p><p>-Bien maintenant que tu m'écoute, j'aimerais revoir le contrat, la clause 3.2 qui dit que tu n'as pas le droit de me toucher. Je veux l'enlever. Déclara Harry de but en blanc. Seulement si tu es d'accord bien entendu.</p><p>-Oui monsieur, je suis complètement d'accord avec ça. </p><p>-Bien sur quand je serais occupé, que je ne pourrais pas socialement avoir de contacts physiques ou que simplement je t'ordonne de ne pas me toucher, tu ne le feras pas mais ça c'est mes ordres, ce n'est pas vraiment dans cette clause. </p><p>Le plus petit hocha la tête. </p><p>Et alors que cette règle s'envola, Louis avança timidement à quatre pattes pour venir se nicher dans les grands bras protecteurs de son dominants pendant que celui-ci commençait à doucement appliquer la crème sur sa nuque légèrement endolorie mais quand même moins douloureusement que le matin même. Puis le soumis finit par s'allonger devant son maître afin que celui-ci est toute la place et le contrôle dont il ait besoin. <br/>Une fois ce petit moment de bonheur finit, Louis revient de lui-même se coller à l'épaule du bouclé qui parcourait son corps de ses mains. </p><p>-Ça t'as plus tout à l'heure ?</p><p>-Oui monsieur, c'était super. </p><p>-Très bien, maintenant explique moi pourquoi tu as utilisé le premier safecode. </p><p>-Je... Vous m'aviez dit de ne pas jouir et je sentais que j'allais venir... je voulais être un bon garçon pour vous. </p><p>-C'est bien mon ange. </p><p>Le brun malaxait à présent les fesses pleines de Louis en passant quelques fois le doigt sur son muscle encore sensible. <br/>Louis calé entre les pectoraux du bouclé frissonnait. <br/>La sonnette retentit annonçant l'arrivé du livreur. Faisant soupirer Harry tous ses espoirs réduits à néant. </p><p>-Mon ange va ouvrir s'il te plait, je fais chercher l'argent...</p><p>Louis se leva, les jambes tremblantes mais se précipita quand même vers l'entrée. Il ouvrit la porte et tomba sur un jeune homme ayant un peut plus de vingt ans. </p><p>-Bonjour, voici votre comman...Waw, tu es le plus beau des clients que j'ai jamais vus. </p><p>Louis rougit ne sachant pas quoi répondre, plus gêné qu'autre chose. Il a envie que son dominant arrive plus que tout au monde pour le sortir de cette situation très <br/>embarrassante. </p><p>-Vraiment magnifique, tu me ferais monter que je te fasse découvrir ce que je vaux. </p><p>-N-non je s-suis avec q-quelqu'un. </p><p>-C'est ça, bien sûr... pouffa le livreur pas du tout convaincu. </p><p>Louis recula de quelques pas avant de se reprendre ne voulant pas passer pour un faible. Il se redressa et repris avec une voix qui se voulait assurée. </p><p>-Je vous demande de me parler mieux s'il vous plaît. </p><p>Alors que le livreur s'avançait de façon menaçante Harry arriva d'un pas léger mais en voyant ce livreur trop près de son soumis ses traits se durcirent. </p><p>-Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, mon ange. Je ne trouvais plus le portefeuille. </p><p>Le bouclé surplombait facilement l'étranger. Il faisait rouler ses épaules et craquer ses articulations. Mais le livreur, loin d'être l'impressionné, se vexa... </p><p>-Vous voyez que je n'ai pas menti. dit le châtain </p><p>Mais le livreur l'ignora complètement et se tourna vers Harry. </p><p>-C'est toi le partenaire de cette pute ? C'est combien pour la nuit ? Ricana le serveur, ne voulant pas partir après s'être fait humilié de cette façon. </p><p>-Je vous demanderais de nous donner notre repas et de partir. Et n'adressez plus jamais la parole à mon "partenaire" comme vous dites. Sa voix devenant de plus en plus forte voir menaçante. </p><p>-Tu sais quoi, je n’en veux même pas de ta pute... regarde la... dégueulasse, personne ne voudrait de ça. Dit-il avant de jeter un regard dégoûté en direction de Louis qui se faisait le plus petit possible. Sa gorge était nouée et il fermait les yeux très forts ne voulant pleurer devant aucun des deux hommes. </p><p>-Louis, rentre. </p><p>Le châtain ne fit qu'hocher la tête et s'enfuit dans la maison, il monta les escaliers en courant laissant à présent ses larmes couler le long de ses joues. </p><p>C'est dans ces moments qu'il se rappelait, il se rappelait toutes ces choses qu'il aurait préféré oublier. </p><p>Tous ces moments qui font de lui ce qu'il est. </p><p>La version de lui qu'il déteste plus que tout. </p><p>La chambre d'amis atteinte il s'assit sur le lit puis sortir de son sac une petite chose tellement banale qu'on la voit tous les jours. <br/>Une même petite chose qui a pourrit la vie de Louis et qui le fait encore aujourd'hui. </p><p>La porte d'entrée claqua... et une voix forte et pleine de colère retentir. </p><p>-Louis à table. </p><p>Louis ne voulait pas y aller, il avait peur. Il ne voulait pas descendre, ses yeux se remplirent à nouveau de larmes. </p><p>-Soumis descends c'est un ordre ! </p><p>Le châtain sortit de son lit précipitamment fit cette foi attention dans les escaliers et retrouva Harry dans la cuisine. <br/>Louis se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de l'autre. Les mains derrières sont dos, la tête baissée, en gros en position de soumis au détail près qu'il est debout. </p><p>-Oui monsieur ? </p><p>Le châtain a des problèmes qui le suivaient depuis des années, ce n'était pas des choses flagrantes, on ne les voyait jamais. Ça se passe dans sa tête, à l'abri de tous les regards. Ce sont des pensées noires qui se promènent toutes les minutes de toutes les heures de tous les jours... <br/>Mais il fait avec, il s'habitue, il les cache dans un coin de son cerveau et puis au bout d'un moment elles ressortent le faisant douter de tout... jusqu'à ce que ça s'arrête. Puis recommence à nouveau. </p><p>Tout ça a cause de souvenirs vieux de plus d'une dizaine d'années. </p><p>-Viens Louis, on va manger. Tu as faim j'espère ? </p><p>-Oui monsieur j'ai faim. Avec un faux sourire qui a servi tellement de fois que plus personne ne faisait la différence. </p><p>Harry sorti les plats du micro-onde. Les posa sur un plateau avant de les porter sur une table basse au salon. Louis le suivit avec dans les mains les couverts, assiettes et verres. </p><p>-Louis ? Demanda le bouclé en fois les deux installés a table. </p><p>-Oui monsieur ? </p><p>-Je suis désolé pour ce qui s’est passé tout à l'heure. </p><p>-Ce n'est rien monsieur. Tout va bien. En disant ça Louis asseyait de se persuader autant sinon plus que son dominant. </p><p>Après ça ils mangèrent dans un silence quelque peu tendu, malgré le repas excellent.</p><p>*****<br/>L'hypersensibilité, en psychologie, est une sensibilité plus haute que la moyenne, provisoirement ou durablement, pouvant être vécue avec difficulté par la personne concernée elle-même ou perçue comme exagérée, voire extrême, par son entourage.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapitre 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Après avoir mangé Harry se leva en soupirant. </p><p>-Louis, débarrasse pendant que je vais me doucher. </p><p>Louis hocha la tête puis se leva. Le bouclé ne lui en voulait pas de ne pas avoir répondu il s'approcha et lui embrassa le front. </p><p>-A tout de suite mon ange. </p><p>Après qu'Harry soit monté, Louis sourit tristement. Il aimait sincèrement Harry, le châtain ne voulait pas qu'il le quitte, qu'il brise le contrat, mais il était comme tout le monde il allait le lâcher quand il verrait le vrai Louis.<br/>Le châtain regroupa du bout des doigts les assiettes, les couverts et les cadavres de boîtes du Palais du dragon d'or. <br/>Une fois tout le bordel mis dans le lave-vaisselle il se lava les mains puis monta à l'étage. Il alla dans la chambre d'amis où reposait toujours sa valise, il fouilla dedans et trouva sa brosse à dents, celle qu'Harry lui avait prêté avait accidentellement finie dans les toilettes. <br/>Son téléphone attira ensuite son attention. </p><p>Il n'avait pas beaucoup de notifications sûrement du au fait que à part Zayn et ses sœurs personne ne se préoccupe de lui. <br/>Et encore, pensa-t-il, Zayn est occupé avec son nouveau dom et mes sœur avec leurs boulots ou juste trop petite pour se demander où est leur grand frère.<br/>Mais c’étaient bien quelques messages de Zayn et des notifications Instagram de nouveaux posts de célébrités. Louis soupira, puis ferma les yeux quelques instants. Et enfin soupira un bon coup afin d'évacuer toute la pression. </p><p>-Louis, tu viens ? </p><p>Louis essuya a l'aise de sa manche les quelques larmes qui perlaient au coins de ses paupières. <br/>Il n’aimait vraiment pas que le dominant l'appelle par son prénom entier, il aimait les surnoms, ça lui prouvait que les gens tiennent à lui. <br/>Le mécheux se releva, et se dirigea vers la voix de son dominant, la salle de bains. <br/>Ses petites mains galeraient à tenir sa brosse à dents, son shampoing et toutes ses affaires. Arrivé devant la porte de la salle de bain il posa sa trousse de toilette par terre pour pouvoir toquer deux petits coups sur le porte. <br/>Il se recula ensuite de quelques pas le temps que l'eau s'arrête de couler et qu'une voix rauque lui dise : </p><p>-Entre mon ange. </p><p>Louis eu un léger sourire en entendant le retour de son surnom dans la bouche de son dominant. Il ouvrit la porte et se baissa afin de prendre sa trousse toujours posée par terre, une fois à l'intérieur de la pièce et la porte refermée la buée l'envahit, enfin il se retourna et la vue le laissa ahuris et la bouche ouverte. <br/>Harry sortait à peine de la douche, sa serviette négligemment nouée autour de sa taille montrait parfaitement sa V-Line et descendait très (trop) près de son pubis au goût de Louis. De fines gouttelettes traçaient leurs chemins depuis les cheveux trempés du dominants jusqu'à entrer dans les lignes profondes qui formaient les abdominaux parfaitement formées du dominant. </p><p>Harry ricana en voyant la façon dont Louis le détaillait, il se racla la gorge et parti dans un fou rire quand le mécheux sursauta et fit tomber le shampoing par terre. </p><p>-Excusez-moi monsieur. </p><p>-Je ne vais pas te punir parce que tu me regarde mon ange. </p><p>Louis fit la moue en se penchant pour ramasser le shampoing, il se dirigea vers le lavabo et commença à se brosser les dents. Au bout d'un petit moment le châtain senti un corps se coller à son dos. <br/>Et alors qu'il s'efforçait à baisser la tête, Harry lui releva le menton le forçant à maintenir le contact avec son reflet dans le miroir en face de Louis. </p><p>-Je suis désolé pour ce qui s’est passé tout à l'heure mon ange. </p><p>-Ce n-n'est pas grave. Répondis Louis. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son dominant s'excuse pour ce qui c'était passé. </p><p>-Écoute princesse, Louis frissonna au surnom, Tu n'étais pas bien, c'est ma faute. </p><p>-Non ! Ce n'était pas votre faute monsieur. L'interrompit Louis. </p><p>-Si, je suis censé te protéger, tu es si fragile, tu as besoin de contact tout le temps... et je suis là pour te le donner. </p><p>-Merci monsieur. </p><p>-Parles-moi si tu en a besoin. </p><p>Louis se retourna et s'enfouit dans les bras de son dominant, tout ce qu'Harry avait dit était vraie. Il avait besoin de gens, il avait besoin d'affection. <br/>Le châtain se décolla du torse du bouclé pour retourner se brosser les dents. <br/>Harry sorti pour se diriger vers sa chambre et se mettre en pyjama et quand il revient dans la salle de bain Louis déglutit. </p><p>Pyjama pensa-t-il c'est un bien grand mot. </p><p>En effet le brun était revenu avec un simple caleçon. Alors que Louis finissait de se laver les dents Harry l’interpella : </p><p>-Tu dors avec moi, n'essaye même pas de t'échapper mon ange. </p><p>Le bouclé combla l'espace entre les deux corps par quelques pas. Louis se blotti de son plein grès et laissa sa tête reposer sur son épaule pendant que le dominant mangeait son cou de baiser et de quelques suçons. </p><p>-Va t'installer dans le lit princesse. </p><p>-Oui monsieur. </p><p>Louis parti en direction de la chambre et s'allongea sur le lit, dans les couvertures. <br/>Un creux dans le matelas fit rouler le mécheux sur le lit et le réveilla quelque peu. Mais alors qu'il allait ouvrir les yeux un chuchotement retenti. </p><p>-Rendors toi mon ange, je viens juste me coucher. </p><p>Et Harry se coucha à côté du châtain qui vient immédiatement se loger dans ses bras sous le sourire conquis du dominant qui commençait à vouloir cacher sa princesse aux yeux du monde entier. </p><p>Harry se doutais que le mécheux n'était pas très à l'aise mais il décidait quand même de rendre visite à Liam et son nouveau soumis. Il avait besoin de parler avec Zayn. </p><p>Louis l'intéressait. Beaucoup. </p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p>La dépendance affective est une condition psychologique très douloureuse, très difficile à vivre, que le sujet a beaucoup de mal à reconnaître et accepter. Il se perçoit constamment et uniquement par le biais de l'autre, ce qui rend difficile la construction de son identité propre et d'une relation saine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapitre 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis se réveilla dans les bras d'Harry qui dormait toujours. Ils étaient torse contre torse avec leurs jambes entremêlées. Le châtain essaya de s'extirper doucement de l'étreinte de l'autre, mais rien n'y fit, il resta bloqué. Et alors qu'il se tortillait pour descendre et préparer le petit déjeuner, Harry marmonna des paroles inintelligibles tout en le serrant plus fort. </p><p>Louis soupira et abandonna tout espoir de se débarrasser de son dominant tant que celui-ci serait endormi. <br/>Il soupira une nouvelle fois avant de coller son front sur le torse nu du bouclé. Son souffle profond et lent le berçait et il finit par se rendormir un léger sourire aux lèvres. </p><p>-Mon ange, tu n'es pas encore réveillé ? Tu dors vraiment beaucoup. Rigola Harry, poquant les joues pleines de Louis. </p><p>Louis regarda son dominant, l'air de dire sérieusement ? rien qu'avec ses yeux. Mais il ne dit rien et se contenta de lui adresser une moue. </p><p>-Je me suis réveillé, mais je n’ai pas réussi à me lever, et si je vous dis pourquoi vous ne me croirez jamais. Marmonna Louis. </p><p>-Ah oui, pourquoi ? </p><p>-Vous me teniez fort et je n’arrivais pas à en sortir. </p><p>Le dominant eut un éclat de rire, et toujours allongé sur le côté il passa sa main dans les cheveux de Louis puis descendit avec ses longs doigts sur la sa joue. <br/>Louis de son côté frissonna, leva la tête, et poussa des petits gémissements pour avoir le plus de contact possible. Mais Harry enleva sa main après avoir effleuré une dernière fois le bout du nez du mécheux qui lui adressa une mignonne petite grimace. <br/>Le brun eut une moue amusée mais néanmoins se leva du lit et enfila un jogging. Louis soupira et se leva aussi puis suivit son Dom jusqu'à dans la cuisine. </p><p>-Aujourd'hui, mon ange, je m'occupe de ce qui est nourriture pour que tu ne mettes pas feu à la cuisine. Et tu t'occupes du couvert. Ordonna Harry. </p><p>-Oui monsieur. </p><p>Ils mangèrent tous les deux en silence jusqu'à ce qu'Harry prenne la parole. </p><p>-J'ai discuté avec Liam au téléphone hier soir et il a accepté qu'on aille manger chez lui. </p><p>-Liam ? Le dominant de Zayn ? Je vais voir Zayn ? S'excita-t-il. </p><p>Harry hocha la tête en souriant. Ça le rendait heureux de voir son ange si enthousiaste. </p><p>-Oui princesse, mais tu devras faire extrêmement attention aux règles, Liam est quelqu'un de très sévère, ne te fie pas aux apparences et je n'hésiterai pas à te punir <br/>si tu te comportes mal. </p><p>-C'est compris monsieur. </p><p>-Tu liras une nouvelle fois le contrat pour bien l'avoir en tête. Je veux que tu montres que je t'ai bien dressé. </p><p>-Je ne vous ferai pas honte, monsieur. Souffla Louis d'une petite voix ; il commençait à appréhender cette visite.</p><p>Ils finirent en silence de manger puis Louis débarrassa la table pendant qu'Harry allait se doucher pour ensuite travailler dans son bureau. <br/>Louis rangea sa valise dans la chambre d'Harry où il allait dormir désormais, puis il nettoya la maison pour s'occuper puisque le dominant avait ordonné de ne pas être dérangé, sous aucun prétexte. </p><p>A midi précisément Harry sorti de son bureau, et appela Louis. </p><p>-Mon ange... on y va dans 5 minutes. </p><p>-Oui monsieur. Je suis prêt. </p><p>Le châtain alla à l'entrée et enfila ses chaussures. Puis attendit patiemment l'arrivée de son Dom. </p><p>*****</p><p>Les deux étaient arrivés devant la villa Payne, une grande maison peinte en blanche, du lierre poussait sur un mur lui donnait un aspect joli et convivial. <br/>Harry sonna à la porte, pendant que Louis se grattait nerveusement le bras sous son t-shirt manche longues. <br/>5 secondes plus tard plus tard un grand brun musclé ouvrit la porte avec un énorme sourire. Il prit le bouclé dans ses bras lui donnant une forte accolade contre son épaule. <br/>Louis leva la main pour la poser sur lavant bras du dominant, et alors que Liam parut étonné de ce geste Harry pouffa : </p><p>-On a enlevé cette clause Liam... Tu peux parler mon ange. </p><p>-Bonjour monsieur Payne. </p><p>-Bonjours Soumis, répondit Liam. </p><p>Harry fronça les sourcils, mécontent. </p><p>-Appelle-le Louis, s'il te plaît Liam, il n'aime pas soumis. </p><p>Liam hocha la tête et se décala de l'entrée pour les inviter à venir dans la maison. <br/>Alors que les deux dominants discutaient Louis les suivaient impatient de revoir son meilleur ami. </p><p>-Mon ange, Louis releva les yeux va rejoindre Zayn dans la cuisine pour l'aider à mettre la table. </p><p>Louis hocha la tête et se précipita vers la pièce que Liam désignait de son index.<br/>Une fois arrivé dans la cuisine il appela </p><p>-Zayn, t'es là ? </p><p>-Louis ?! </p><p>Zayn s'était retourné avec un immense sourire sur ses lèvres, puis déposa les assiettes qu'il avait à la main sur le comptoir avant que le mécheux ne lui saute dessus pour le serrer dans ses bras.</p><p>-Zayn tu m'as tellement manqué. </p><p>-Je sais Lou, je sais... Ça va ? </p><p>-Oui, beaucoup mieux et puis... Harry... je l'aime beaucoup. </p><p>Zayn sourit, il est heureux pour son meilleur ami. <br/>Puis, à deux, ils mirent la table et finirent de préparer le repas du midi. Le métis expliqua à Louis que pour l'instant leurs dominants ne les avaient pas autorisés à manger. Ils seraient donc assis à côté d'eux en attendant leurs ordres. <br/>Les deux soumis mirent la table puis appelèrent Liam et Harry. <br/>Les deux dominants s'assirent à table alors que le métis et son amis s'échangeaient des sourires, n'ayant pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. </p><p>-Monsieur ? Demanda Zayn... </p><p>Liam ne lui adressa pas un regard et continua de discuter avec le bouclé, Louis fronça les sourcils alors que Zayn se tortillait inconfortablement sur sa chaise. </p><p>-Monsieur ? Interrompit son dominant plus fort, tirant sa manche pour attirer l'attention de son dominant. </p><p>Liam haussa un sourcil et attrapa Zayn par les cheveux, violemment. </p><p>-Je parle, Zayn. Tu n'as aucun droit de me toucher, soumis.  Fit Liam d'un ton égal. </p><p>Zayn hocha la tête mais Liam mécontent se leva puis agrippa le métis par l'avant-bras et le laissa tomber par terre. Louis décidé à protéger tant bien que mal son meilleur ami s'interposa entre les deux. </p><p>-Mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez vous ? Pourquoi vous lui faites ça espèce de malade. </p><p>Et vous, commença il a crier en s'adressant au bouclé, vous faites rien ?! Pourquoi vous ne le défendez pas espèce de connard. </p><p>-Louis, soupira Liam, écarte-toi, tu n'as pas à te mêler à cette affaire. </p><p>Harry, lui, était resté assis et regardait la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux avec une colère non dissimulée. Il se leva enfin pour attraper le châtain par la nuque et exercer une légère pression sur celle-ci. <br/>Pas assez pour lui faire vraiment mal mais juste ce qu'il faut pour qu'il recule de quelques pas en couinant. </p><p>-On va y aller Li' je t'appelle dans quelques heures. Excuse moi pour ça. Il avait dit la dernière phrase si dédaigneusement que Louis en couina de honte et de regrets. </p><p>Liam hocha la tête. Et les raccompagna à la porte. </p><p>-Je suis désolé qu'il ait dû assister à ça, Hazz. </p><p>-Ce n'est rien ça aurait dû arriver à un moment ou un autre. </p><p>Le bouclé, essayant de ne pas laisser éclater sa colère, monta dans la voiture ignorant Louis qui se précipita derrière lui. Le trajet en voiture commença en silence mais il fut au fur et à mesure entrecoupé de légers sanglots du châtain. <br/>Une fois arrivé le brun gara à voiture et descendit tout en ordonnant sèchement à Louis de le suivre. <br/>Ce dernier obéit à son dominant au quart de tour, il avait honte de ce qu'il avait fait et ne voulait pas aggraver son cas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapitre 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry monta les escaliers, Louis pleurait sans bruits sur ses talons. Les deux arrivèrent au bout du couloir devant une porte fermée. </p><p>-Tu sais pourquoi tu es puni Soumis ?</p><p>-Oui monsieur. Bredouilla Louis en essuyant les sillons mouillés sur ses joues laissées par ses larmes. </p><p>Harry ouvrit la porte et laissa Louis y entrer. Il referma la porte une fois le châtain dans la pièce en lui indiquant qu'il y resterait un temps non définit.<br/>Puis le bouclé parti vaquer à ses occupations. <br/>Louis, lui, toujours en train de pleurer rampa sous le lit pour se rouler en boule. </p><p>*Personne ne t'aime... tu ne changeras jamais... Tout ça c'est à cause de toi... Si tu n'avais pas été là, Zayn irait mieux...* </p><p>Les sanglots de Louis redoublèrent alors que dans sa tête résonnait toutes ses phrases. Le mécheux aurait aimé être différent, ne pas être un fardeau pour tout ceux qu'il rencontrait. Il sortit une lame de rasoir de sa poche. Il en gardait toujours une sur lui, une mauvaise habitude qu'il n'arrivait pas à perdre. <br/>Il faut que tu te taises, arrête de parler et de faire honte à ceux qui te supporte. </p><p>La lame appuya sur son bras et laissa une fine ligne blanche. </p><p>-1, 2, 3, 4, 5... compta Louis entre ses sanglots. </p><p>Après ces 5 secondes la ligne blanche devint rouge et une larme écarlate en coula alors que le mécheux se dépêcha d'essuyer avec son sweat, les dents serrées sous <br/>le picotement. </p><p>*Fais-en encore une c'est tout ce que tu mérites, sale petite merde.*</p><p>Une nouvelle ligne se dessina à côté de la première. Puis une troisième, quatrième, cinquième... <br/>Bien vite son avant-bras fut recouvert de rouge et n'ayant plus de place il rangea la pochette puis regarda son bras où se mêlent les cicatrices rosées pour les plus anciennes et écarlates pour les nouvelles, les larmes toujours présentes sur ses joues. Quelquefois il se demandait avec ironie comment il en avait autant. </p><p>De larmes... ou de place, sur son bras pour ces cicatrices ou dans son cœur rapiécé encore et encore. </p><p>*Tu t'arrêtes déjà ? Tu n'es même pas capable de te faire mal correctement.*</p><p>Louis redescendit sa manche, lâchant un gémissement quand celle-ci passa sur ses nouvelles blessures. <br/>C'est ça chiales, les gens auront peut-être pitié de toi. Ça ne te ferait pas de mal. <br/>Le châtain ramena ses genoux sous son menton alors qu'il était toujours allongé sur le côté. <br/>Tu es risible, chiant et j'en passe, comment ils font pour te supporter ? Tu veux toujours avoir du contact, faire des câlins comme un gamin de 4 ans.<br/>Puis il finit par s'endormir au milieu de l'après-midi. <br/>Il avait faim... un réveil à côté du lit indiquait 19:55, puis comme il n'avait rien d'autre à faire et que les cicatrices commençaient à le brûler, il ferma les yeux et s'imagina un monde où il serait différent, un monde où les gens l'aimeraient au lieu de le supporter, un monde où il n'aurait pas à se tailler les veines pour se persuader qu'il se contrôle, un monde où il serait tout simplement heureux. <br/>La porte s'ouvrît et un plateau fut posé par terre et une bonne odeur emplie l'espace. Un claquement indiqua au mécheux que le dominant était parti. Alors Louis s'extirpa de sous le lit et se traîna jusqu'à son dîner. </p><p>*C'est ça bouffe, gros dégueulasse. Ce n’est pas comme ça que quelqu'un t'aimera.*</p><p>Les larmes ruisselèrent à nouveau mais cette fois Louis les balaya d'un geste rageur de manche. <br/>Faible, idiot, naïf, chialeuse, gros, gamin, abruti... <br/>Il saisit la fourchette et piqua dans son riz, petit à petit il avala le tiers puis les trois-quarts de son assiette. La petite voix tournait encore dans sa tête. <br/>Tu me dégoûte, et pas que moi d'ailleurs, Zayn, ta famille, tes amis... Harry. Ne t’inquiète pas il te mettra à la porte dans pas longtemps. <br/>Louis fut subitement pris d'un haut le cœur. Il se dirigea à toute vitesse vers la salle de bain rattachée à la chambre et vomi ce qu'il venait d'avaler dans la cuvette des toilettes. </p><p>*Au moins, perdra ce que tu as en trop. C'est déjà ça de gagner sur ce qui ne va pas sur toi.*</p><p>Il vomi une deuxième fois avant de se rincer la bouche pour enlever l'abominable goût. <br/>Enfin il retourna se coucher sous le lit se faisant un nid avec la couette. <br/>Cette petite voix le suivait depuis aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne et ne voulait pas le lâcher. Mais au moins, elle a été la plus longtemps que la plupart des personnes qui l'ont côtoyé.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapitre 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry entra dans la chambre où se trouvait Louis mais comme il ne le vit pas il commença à s'inquiéter. </p><p>-Louis, mon ange ?</p><p>Aucune réponse... </p><p>-Princesse ? Je m'inquiète. </p><p>S'inquiéter, pensa Louis. Il ne méritait pas que quelqu'un s'inquiète pour lui. Mais ne voulant surtout pas inquiéter son Dom il rampa de dessous le lit. Il se remit debout la tête baissée et pour calmer ses angoisses, il se mit à triturer le bas du sweat qu'il portait. <br/>-J-je suis désolé, monsieur. </p><p>Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il serra les dents face à sa réaction. </p><p>*Chialeuse.*</p><p>Harry sourit, écarta doucement les bras, invitant Louis à se lover contre lui. Le châtain accepta avec joie. </p><p>*Colleur, tu l'empêches de vivre.*</p><p>À cette pensée il se raidit dans les bras du plus grand. Se dégagea de la poigne du bouclé et demanda avec un grand sourire. </p><p>-Vous avez déjà mangé ? Sinon je peux préparer le petit déjeuner.</p><p>Harry sourit à son tour et l'emmena dans la cuisine. Le bouclé s'assit sur une chaise pendant que Louis s'activait sur une poêle. Le petit déjeuner fut prêt en un rien de temps, ils mangèrent en peu de temps et s'installèrent sur le canapé. Louis se lova contre son dominant pendant que celui-ci cherchait quelque chose à regarder sur l'écran plat du salon, mais une petite voix le rappela à l'ordre. </p><p>*Tu n’as pas compris Louis ? Ça ne sert à rien que tu le colle, il ne te prendra pas toute sa vie comme un animal de compagnie.*</p><p> </p><p>Le châtain eu un frisson puis se décolla du dom qui haussa un sourcil surpris. </p><p>-Ça ne me dérange pas que tu me fasses des câlins, mon ange... </p><p>Louis souri, un sourire forcé mais ça, Harry ne le vit pas. Il ment, c'est évident, il te garde ici pour ne pas te faire de peine. Comme un boulet. <br/>Le film était intéressant, Harry le regardait avec intérêt, mais le châtain qui n'avait pas beaucoup dormi commença à s'assoupir, en caressant distraitement son avant-bras légèrement gonflé. </p><p>-Monsieur, ça vous dérange si je viens vous faire un câlin ? </p><p>-Non, pas du tout. </p><p>Si absolument, sale égoïste, en plus tu vas lui boucher la vue du film. <br/>Louis plus très sûr de lui, se leva et s'excusa prétextant de devoir aller aux toilettes. Une fois dans la salle de bain, il se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Essayant de calmer sa respiration haletante. Il se maudit d'être aussi minable... aussi faible. <br/>Il revient au salon, le bouclé ne remarqua pas les yeux rouges et la main plaquée contre le sweat mais ce n'est pas grave... personne ne remarque jamais.</p><p>Une fois le film finit, le bouclé partit travailler dans son bureau alors que Louis lisait un livre. Le temps se faisait long, alors le mécheux décida de nettoyer la villa, il farfouilla quelques instants pour trouver ce dont il avait besoin, aspirateur, serpillière... <br/>Il se mit les écouteurs et fit briller le salon, puis la cuisine et toutes les pièces où il pouvait aller. Quand il eut finit, deux bras musclés s'enroulèrent autours de lui, lui chuchotant à l'oreille. </p><p>-Tu es si beau... </p><p>*Mensonge.* </p><p>-Merci monsieur, répondit Louis en frissonnant, il était bien comme ça, il aurait tellement aimé que ça ne s'arrête jamais. </p><p>Mais Harry se détacha de lui en embrassant son front. </p><p>-Je vais travailler demain. Tu et à l'université c'est ça ? </p><p>-Oui, en dernière année, monsieur. </p><p>Ils parlèrent ensuite du parcours que comptait faire Louis, ses heures et ses choix de matières. Ils allèrent ensuite se promener en ville. <br/>La journée était magnifique, ils se promenèrent dans un parc où les feuilles orange, jaunes et rouges donnaient l'impression que les arbres étaient en feux ensuite ils s'assirent à une terrasse d'un restaurant où Harry commanda un café pour lui et un chocolat chaud pour Louis. <br/>Pendant qu'ils buvaient leur boisson chaude la première neige de l'année tomba. Louis tout excité finit en vitesse son chocolat se brûlant à moitié la langue et supplia son dominant de se dépêcher de finir son café pour pouvoir aller jouer dehors. </p><p>Harry sourit tendrement et avala le reste de son café en une gorgée puis paya avec un Louis surexcité sur ses talons. Une fois à l'extérieur le mécheux s'émerveilla car en dix minutes une épaisse couche de neige avait tout recouvert. Il courut pour attraper avec sa langue les flocons qui tombaient du ciel gris puis d'un coup il reçut une boule de neige derrière la tête. Il poussa un cri aigu alors que la neige coulait dans sa nuque le faisant frissonner. Il regarda vers le bouclé qui sifflotait un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Louis se baissa pour former une boule de neige avec ses petites mains et la lança en direction d'Harry qui l'évita d'un simple pas sur le côté. La boule de neige alla directement se planter sur le costard d'un monsieur qui passait par là. Quand Costard releva la tête, un peu perdu, les deux autres étaient déjà loin en train de rire à plein poumons. </p><p>Puis Harry saisit délicatement la nuque de Louis et l'approcha de lui. </p><p>-J'ai toujours rêvé d'un baiser sous la neige. Murmura le bouclé contre les lèvres du châtain. </p><p>Contre toute attente ce fut Louis qui combla l'espace entre eux pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Il finit à bout de souffle alors que le Dom le prenait dans ses bras lui susurrant des mots doux à son oreille. </p><p>Ils rentrèrent alors qu'il commençait à se faire tard, dînèrent rapidement prirent une douche et enfin se couchèrent sans oublier de mettre un réveil pour le lendemain. Avant que le châtain ne sombre dans un profond sommeil bien mérité Harry lui chuchota à l'oreille. </p><p>-Tu es merveilleux, princesse, je suis tellement heureux de t'avoir près de moi. </p><p>Le châtain fit un bruit qui ressemblait étrangement à un ronronnement et se laissa tomber dans les bras de Morphée.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>L'automutilation (ou scarification) s'exprime par le fait de s'imposer des blessures corporelles plus ou moins profondes de manière intentionnelle.<br/>L'automutilation peut s'exprimer sous forme de différents comportements : brûlure, se gratter, se cogner ou se donner des coups de poing, se percer avec des objets, triturer fréquemment et violemment sa peau, la réouverture d'anciennes plaies cutanées, se percer les yeux, mordre ses doigts ou bras, fracturer ses os, ingérer des substances ou objets toxiques. Souvent l'automutilation laisse des cicatrices que la plupart des personnes concernées essaient de cacher.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapitre 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La semaine passa tranquillement, chacun était assez occupé par l'université et le travail. Ils ne se retrouvaient que le soir et pendant la nuit car Harry partait tôt le matin, mais en bon dominant, il laissait toujours un petit mot gentil sur le frigo de la cuisine pour le soumis. </p><p>On était vendredi, Louis finissait plus tôt aujourd'hui et, malheureusement Harry n'avait pas pu prendre sa journée, il avait donc décidé avec Zayn (et l'accord des deux dominants bien sûr) qu'ils iraient se promener et manger en ville. </p><p>La sonnerie annonça la fin de semaine de cour, chacun se rua vers son casier. Heureux que ce soit finit... pour cette semaine du moins mais les vacances allaient donner de l'énergie à tout le monde. Les deux amis s’étaient fixés un rendez-vous devant la classe de Mr. Smith qui adorait retenir ses élèves après la fin des cours, même si c'était le dernier avant une semaine de liberté. Louis se dirigea donc vers cette classe en planifiant dans les grandes lignes ce qu'ils feraient. <br/>Une fois devant la porte il s'adossa contre le mur pour attendre son meilleur ami. Il n'était pas vraiment à sa place dans cette université. <br/>Il aimait beaucoup ses cours et ses professeurs mais il n'aimait pas vraiment ses camarades. Ils n'étaient pas méchants avec lui, ils ne le harcelaient pas... mais Louis avait juste l'impression d'être un fantôme, tout le monde l'ignore jusqu'à ce qu'on est besoin de lui pour telle ou telle chose. </p><p>-Lou ça va ? Demanda Zayn en sortant de sa classe. </p><p>Louis sourit, il savait que Zayn se souciait vraiment de son humeur quotidienne. Pas comme ceux qui s'en allaient sans même écouter la réponse. Mais de toute façon si quand vous posez cette question et qu'on vous répond non vous ne sauriez pas quoi dire. </p><p>-Ça pourrait aller mieux. Répondit sincèrement le châtain. </p><p>Zayn le pris dans ses bras lui promettant d'être présent à chaque fois que le mécheux en aurait besoin. <br/>Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie pour prendre le bus. Une fois arrivés en ville ils mangèrent chez Nando's. Ils étaient installés l'un en face de l'autre quand timidement Louis demanda à Zayn. </p><p>-Pour la dernière fois... avec Liam... </p><p>-Ce n'était rien Lou, soupira le métis. </p><p>-Mais... il t'a poussé par terre... </p><p>-Écoute Loulou, répondit Zayn calmement, Liam est un dominant très jaloux et très... dominant. Et je suis un soumis accomplit, c'est à moi de faire attention et on le sait tous les deux. </p><p>-Oui... mais il ne t’as pas fait mal ? Demanda le châtain inquiet. </p><p>-Non... c'est plutôt l'inverse même, répondit Zayn les yeux rêveurs et un sourire aux lèvres. </p><p>-Beurk... je ne veux pas le savoir, rigola le châtain tout en rougissant. </p><p>-Comment ça beurk ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas fait... </p><p>Louis rougit encore plus en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles. </p><p>-T'EST PLUS PUCEAU ? S'écria le métis en plein restaurant, Louis se leva précipitamment et lui couvrit la bouche alors que des regards amusés se tournaient vers eux. </p><p>-Shhhhh, tais-toi. Chuchota le mécheux alors que son meilleur ami était sur le point d'exploser de rire. </p><p>-Raconte tout sinon je continue... le menaça Zayn. </p><p>-Alors... commença le châtain en rougissant il m'a juste mis un jouet vibrant... avoua t'il. </p><p>-C'est tout ? Nous on a fait de ces trucs... </p><p>-Je ne veux pas le savoir Za'. Le coupa Louis. </p><p>Ils finirent de manger et sortirent du restaurant après avoir payé, ils entrèrent dans un magasin. Louis racontait à Zayn sa virée au centre commercial avec son dom. Et de l'incident avec le blond nommé Niall. </p><p>-Niall Horan ? C'était celui qui gérait la réunion ? </p><p>Louis acquiesça lui expliquant comment le blond l'avait repris après son erreur. </p><p>-Tu sais que Niall est un ancien Dom ? Demanda le métis. </p><p>-Ah non je ne savais pas. Répondit le châtain étonné. </p><p>-Oui... il n’a personne en ce moment du coup il gère des rencontres et un sex-shop. </p><p>-C'est pour ça qu'il est aussi exigeant ?</p><p>-Oui je pense. Termina Zayn. </p><p>Ils sortirent du magasin, Louis n'avait rien acheté, il avait déjà assez d'affaire depuis le virée shopping d'il y a quelques semaines. Zayn lui avait pris une chemisette noire qu'il trouvait jolie. <br/>Ils discutèrent ensuite des plans pour le week-end.</p><p>-Tu savais qu'il y a une réunion soumis/dominant demain ? </p><p>-Comme celle où j'ai rencontré Harry ? Demanda Louis. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Liam voulait aller là-bas alors qu'il avait déjà un soumis. </p><p>-Non c'est plutôt une sorte de gala où les doms discutent entre eux et présentent leurs soumis. </p><p>-Il ne m'en a pas parlé, je lui en demanderais ce soir. </p><p>Zayn hocha la tête puis parti dans un monologue sur combien il était heureux avec Liam, qu'il voulait rester avec lui... <br/>Louis l'écoutait le coupant quelques fois pour lui poser des questions sur certaines règles ou marques de respect. </p><p>-Tu as déjà commencé à manger sans attendre ton dom ? S'informa le mécheux. </p><p>-Non, c'est un vrai manque de respect. Tu l'as fait. S'inquiéta le brun.</p><p>-O-oui... mais il n’a rien fait... enfin... j'ai pas eu de punition. </p><p>-Ah bon, s'étonna Zayn, pourtant il est réputé pour être sévère ton dom. </p><p>-Oui, Niall Horan avait dit ça aussi, qu’il n’en prenait jamais des inexpérimentés comme moi. Avoua le châtain. </p><p>Zayn pouffa lui expliquant qu'il était souvent ronchon quand il avait faim, c'est à dire à peut près tout le temps. Le pakistanais lui avait ensuite expliqué que le blond venait souvent chez son dom car les deux étaient des amis de longue date. <br/>Louis hocha la tête en shootant dans une cannette, mais étant pas doué il perdit l'équilibre et il se serait écrasé par terre si le métis ne l'avait pas retenu in extremis par le poignet. Une fois le châtain se remis sur ses pieds, Zayn rigola et ébouriffa les cheveux de son meilleur ami. Mais quand il croisa le regard remplie de larmes du mécheux il lâcha immédiatement son poignet. </p><p>-Je... Louis... Ce sont des nouvelles ?</p><p>-Oui... </p><p>-Pourquoi tu as continué ?</p><p>-Zayn... je... je suis désolé. </p><p>Puis il éclata en sanglot. Le métis le pris dans ses bras, et lui chuchota des mots rassurants à l'oreille. </p><p>-Il le sait ? Demanda le plus grand. </p><p>-Non, non... je ne veux pas... il va... il va...  </p><p>Zayn le coupa en murmurant Shhhhh et lui caressa les cheveux. </p><p>-Tu veux rentrer Lou ? </p><p>Louis hocha la tête et les deux disparurent dans un bus en direction de la villa.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapitre 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Les deux amis descendirent du bus et se dirigèrent vers la villa d'Harry. Louis avait séché ses larmes, et Zayn lui tenait la main comme à un enfant. Il savait que le châtain s'attachait à tout ce qui lui portait ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'attention. </p><p>Le châtain sortit les clefs de son sac, le bouclé les lui avaient données car il ne savait pas s'il allait rentrer avant ou après son soumis. Et ne voulant pas prendre de risque il lui avait donné le double.</p><p>Les deux amis rentrèrent dans la maison puis se dirigèrent vers le salon. Louis monta jusqu'au bureau de son Dom et toqua à la porte. </p><p>-Entrez. Lui répondit une voix grave, le châtain fut surpris. Il avait frappé sans vraiment attendre de réponses. Il entra, la tête baissée, il avait pleuré donc ses yeux étaient rouges et bouffis, il se trouvait misérable. </p><p>-Bonjour. Je ne pensais pas vous voir. </p><p>-J'ai voulu rentrer plus tôt. Répondit le dom avec un sourire. Viens ici princesse. </p><p>Louis rougit et s'avança vers le bouclé qui le tira jusqu'à ce que le châtain soit sur ses genoux. </p><p>-N'oublies pas le monsieur. Chuchota le bouclé. </p><p>Le châtain hocha la tête et s'assit confortablement sur les cuisses de son dominant et quémanda des baisers du bout de ses lèvres. <br/>Harry sourit et accepta sa demande et alla picorer les lèvres. </p><p>-Je dois rejoindre Zayn en bas monsieur.</p><p>Harry acquiesça avant de poser ses mains sur les hanches de Louis pour venir embrasser une nouvelle fois ses lèvres. </p><p>-Je vous rejoins dès que j'ai fini. Pas de bêtises. </p><p>-Oui monsieur.</p><p>Louis redescendit et de mit un film en se collant contre Zayn. Au bout d'un petit moment le dominant finit par arriver, il descendait doucement les escaliers pour ne pas déranger son chaton et son ami.<br/>Louis était endormi contre son ami qui lui, était plutôt intéressé par le film. </p><p>Quand le métis aperçu Harry il sursauta doucement faisait marmonner légèrement Louis dans son sommeil. </p><p>Zayn décala le châtain de son épaule et se leva pour rejoindre le Dom. </p><p>- Monsieur Styles... </p><p>-Oui, répondit Harry le regard toujours rivé sur Louis qui marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles dans son sommeil.</p><p>-On peut aller discuter dans la cuisine s'il vous plaît. J'ai besoin de vous parler de Louis. </p><p>Harry hocha la tête, sérieux puis il se dirigea ver la cuisine Zayn sur ses talons.<br/>Le dom s'assit sur une chaise haute qui trainait autours de l'îlot central et invita le métis à faire de même en face de lui. </p><p>-Louis est... comment dire... sensible. Il est très facilement blessé. Il est un peu... enfantin. </p><p>Harry haussa un sourcil intrigué, se rappelant mentalement de faire attention.  </p><p>-Il va analyser chaque chose, et se rabaisser, il est très attaché à vous. Ne lui faites pas de mal s'il vous plaît. Supplia presque le métis.</p><p>Harry hocha gravement la tête et lui promis de faire attention au châtain.</p><p>-Tu viens à la réunion de demain avec Liam ? </p><p>-Oui, monsieur me l'a proposé et j'ai accepté.</p><p>-Bien, tu veux rentrer ou tu veux rester un peut en attendant que Louis se réveille ? </p><p>-Je veux bien rester s'il vous plaît. </p><p>Harry sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux de Zayn.</p><p>Louis se réveilla en se frottant les yeux. Son meilleur ami n'était plus à côté de lui et comme il commençait à avoir vraiment faim il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Une fois arrivé à l'entrée il vit Harry ébouriffer les cheveux de Zayn en souriant. Son cœur s'effrita un peut, il rentra dans la cuisine et il se racla la gorge timidement, pour attirer leur attention. </p><p>-Monsieur ? S'il vous plaît. </p><p>-Oui Louis ? Demanda Harry sans se retourner du métis. </p><p>Le mécheux frissonna, mais Harry ne lui adressait même pas un regard, il continuait de discuter avec Zayn, lui caresser la joue, les cheveux en l'ignorant. </p><p>En voyant l'indifférence de son dom Louis s'enfuit dans la chambre, il se retenait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas laisser les larmes couler de ses yeux. <br/>Zayn qui était resté à discuter avec le dominant vit Louis se diriger vers la chambre, il le rattrapa avec Harry sur ses talons qui ne comprenait pas.</p><p>-Lou ! Il l'appela. </p><p>Le châtain s'arrêta et se retourna pour faire face aux deux autres. Les larmes aux yeux il chuchota.</p><p>-Je suis désolé, j'ai encore tout gâché. Je suis juste dans la chambre ne vous occupez pas de moi. </p><p>-Hey Loulou... ce n’est rien, calme toi. Le rassura son meilleur ami. </p><p>Harry agrippa l'épaule de Zayn et lui fit signe de descendre dans le salon.<br/>Zayn hocha la tête et descendit le plus vite possible pour attendre au salon. </p><p>-Mon ange... </p><p>Louis releva ses yeux larmoyants et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Harry le coupa en le prenant dans ses bras. </p><p>-Louis je te jure que je vais te le faire recopier une dizaine de fois ce foutu contrat. Lui chuchota le bouclé, il s'inquiétait tellement pour son soumis. </p><p>Louis sanglotait murmurant des pardons et des je suis désolé.</p><p>-Le maître doit montrer sa dominance pour son soumis devant les autres dominants mais son indifférence à celui-ci devant les autres soumis. Récita-t-il. </p><p>Louis hocha la tête toujours en s’excusant, ils redescendirent au salon ou Zayn les attendaient les mains sur les genoux. </p><p>-Zayn. L'appela Louis un peu mal à l'aise. </p><p>-Loulou ça va ? Le châtain hocha la tête. </p><p>Tu as vraiment cru qu'il me draguait ? J'ai Liam... et puis franchement ce n’est pas mon type. Dit Zayn en tirant la langue au châtain. Harry eu une fausse moue choquée qui fit pouffer Louis, il alla ensuite se réfugier dans les bras de son dom et se frotta contre son torse comme un chaton. Un sourire éclatait à nouveau son visage. </p><p>-Je vais partir mon dom m'attend. Dit Zayn en se levant. </p><p>Harry et Louis le ramenèrent jusqu'à la porte puis se donnèrent rendez-vous devant chez Liam une heure avant la réunion du lendemain soir.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapitre 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Bien... tu as relu les règles chaton ? </p><p>-Oui, monsieur, acquiesça le châtain avec entrain. </p><p>Harry lui avait fait relire tout le contrat deux fois, il en avait un peu marre que son soumis fasse des erreurs. Il avait donc mis en place un système. <br/>Pendant la journée il compterait ses erreurs, même les plus petites et le soir en fonction du nombre il aurait soit une récompense soit une punition.<br/>Le châtain n'avait pas été spécialement ravi de relire tout le contrat mais le ton de son dominant était sans appel.<br/>Harry avait installé ce programme pour forcer Louis à bien se comporter pendant la réunion et sa réaction avait été immédiate. </p><p>-U-une punition ? S'affola t'il.</p><p>-Oui chaton, mais n'oublie pas que si tu te comportes bien tu auras une récompense. Susurra le dom. Ça fait déjà une erreur pour l'oubli du monsieur. </p><p>Louis rougit en s'excusant, il voulait demander en quoi consisterait la punition ou la récompense mais il était trop gêné et timide pour poser la question. <br/>Harry se leva et pris Louis par la main pour le traîner jusqu'à leur dressing. <br/>Différentes tenues toutes plus belles les unes que les autres étaient placées sur une chaise, le dom invita d'un geste de la main le châtain à les essayer une par une. </p><p>-Je vais finir de bosser comme ça je serais libre pendant toute la semaine de vacance, mon ange. </p><p>Louis hocha la tête heureuse de pouvoir profiter du bouclé. Il lui plaqua donc un baiser sur la joue comme un enfant avant de rougir furieusement. </p><p>-Tu vas essayer ça, dit le plus grand en désignant les tenues, puis tu viendras me les montrer. Je laisse ma porte de bureau ouverte. </p><p>-Oui monsieur. </p><p>Harry sortit de la pièce laissant le châtain retirer ses vêtements. Il enfila d'abord un costume trois pièces un peut vieillot, noir rayé avec une cravate rouge cramoisi. Le tissu était tiré et grattais affreusement les bras et les cuisses du mécheux. Il sortit en marchant comme un canard pour le montrer à Harry. </p><p>-Qu'est-ce que tu en pense ? Harry demanda sans vraiment lever les yeux de son ordinateur. </p><p>-Ce n’est pas très confortable et ça gratte, je ne l’aime pas, monsieur. Avoua le châtain. </p><p>Harry hocha la tête et lui ordonna de passer à la tenue suivante. </p><p>Le châtain retourna dans la chambre pour enfiler cette fois un costume en velours bleu foncé puis deux costards noir très semblables, à chaque fois il alla les montrer au bouclé mais aucun ne convenait au couple. Enfin il enfila une veste slim en velours turquoise et en pantalon droit noir. Louis se sentait vraiment confortable dans ce dernier costume, il était tout doux contre sa peau et les manches étaient longues, ce qui était d'ailleurs non-négociable. Il en avait discuté avec le brun, c’étaient des manches longues ou rien.</p><p>-Il te plaît celui-là ? </p><p>-Oui monsieur. Acquiesça fortement Louis. </p><p>-On part dans deux heures, à la tombée de la nuit. Laisse-moi travailler jusqu'ici. Fais ce que tu veux mais ne me dérange pas. Fit le dom avant de se replonger sur son pc portable. </p><p>Louis partit vite chercher son livre et rentra une seconde fois le plus doucement possible dans la chambre d'Harry. Il s'assit silencieusement sur le lit puis commença à bouquiner dans le dos de son dominant.</p><p>Les heures passaient, les deux protagonistes étaient happés par leurs activités, l'une étant la lecture fantastique, l'autre le travail, bien moins fantastique.</p><p>-Terminé... bailla le bouclé en s'étirant sur son siège. Pleins de ses os craquèrent en même temps ce qui fit brusquement sortir le châtain de sa lecture en un sursaut. <br/>Les zombies ne le réussissaient pas vraiment, Harry lui avait fait vraiment peur. <br/>Harry pouffa en voyant la réaction qu'il avait provoqué chez son soumis, et avec sa voix la plus charmeuse il dit, </p><p>-J'ai bien travaillé... est-ce que j'ai droit à une récompense, mon ange ? </p><p>-Je... une récompense ? Enfin... rougit le châtain. </p><p>-Je me contenterais d'un câlin. Pouffa le dom une nouvelle fois. Tu oublies toujours le "monsieur"... deuxième erreur. </p><p>-Excusez-moi, monsieur. </p><p>-Ce n’est rien... tu me le fait ce câlin ?</p><p>Lent et con. <br/>Le plus petit ouvrit grand les yeux le temps que l'information arrive à son cerveau, il se précipita ensuite dans les bras musclés de son dom. <br/>La petite voix dans sa tête s'était tue complètement durant l'étreinte, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. </p><p>*****</p><p>-Monsieur, s'il vous plaît, dépêchez-vous on va être en retard. Appela le châtain. </p><p>Harry avait pris le temps de coiffer le mécheux quand il l'avait aperçu en train de se battre avec ses cheveux dans la salle de bain mais depuis il ne pointait pas le bout de son nez. Louis commençait à s'inquiéter vu qu'ils étaient censés être partis il y a plus d'une dizaine de minutes. Zayn l'avait appelé il y a quelques heures en haletant, en leurs disant de ne pas les attendre, la conversation téléphonique avait finie sur un long gémissement de la part du métis et Louis n'avait pas envie de savoir ce que les deux cons à l'autre bout du fil étaient en train de faire.  <br/>Harry arriva en courant, il descendait les escaliers en quatrième vitesse en tenant dans ses mains un objet bleu pastel familier. </p><p>-Ce n’est rien, on va être juste mais ça passera. Il fourra l'objet dans sa poche intérieure avant que Louis ne puisse le voir. Puis d'un geste de la main, il invita le <br/>soumis à monter dans la grande voiture noire aux vitres teintés qui attendait devant à villa.</p><p>Les deux montèrent dans la voiture, l'arrière était confortable, grand et spacieux comme une limousine, mais pour deux personnes. Le bouclé actionna un interrupteur qui releva la vitre teintée entre eux et le chauffeur leur donnant un maximum d'intimité. </p><p>-Tu te souviens de l'œuf magique mon ange ? Pouffa-t-il. </p><p>-Oui monsieur. </p><p>-Viens ici. Il tapota ses cuisses.</p><p>Louis se posta devant lui. </p><p>-Bien, appuie-toi sur la cloison et cambre bien ton dos, mon ange. Ordonna le dominant. </p><p>Le mécheux se plaça en position indiquée, il frissonna quand il sentit Harry baisser ses bas. Il déboucha un petit tube de lubrifiant qui sortait d'un vide poche de la voiture et en enduit ses doigts, il titilla l'entrée de Louis et commença à faire des vas et viens avec deux de ses doigts. Le mécheux gémissait depuis qu'Harry avait commencé, ce dernier sortit ses doigts, sous une plainte du soumis et introduisit le jouet. Il essuya ensuite le lubrifiant sur les fesses du mécheux et sur sa main avec une lingette avant de déclarer. </p><p>-On est arrivés chaton.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Je... mais la... réunion... protesta le châtain.</p><p>Harry haussa un sourcil. </p><p>-Tu t'oppose à mes ordres ? </p><p>-Je... enfin... non mais... balbutia Louis, à l'ouest. </p><p>-Troisième erreur... tu commences très mal, je serais intransigeant ce soir. </p><p>-Je suis d-désolé monsieur. Les larmes commençaient à affluer sous ses paupières, il ferma fort ses yeux ne voulant en aucun cas pleurer devant son dominant. Sa conscience devenait plus forte et plus présente, il n'aimait pas du tout ça. </p><p>Harry se raidit immédiatement compte de la tristesse de Louis et y remédiât immédiatement. Il prit le châtain dans ses bras et dans un grand bruit de succion, il le marqua d'une jolie marque rouge tirant vers le violet. Harry captura les lèvres humides de Louis à cause de ses gémissements avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille. </p><p>-Tout va bien mon ange, tu vas me rendre très fier quoi qu'il arrive. Et pour te rassurer, tu ne seras certainement pas le seul soumis à porter un accessoire de ce genre. Pouffa-il </p><p>Louis rougit et quémanda un deuxième baiser du bout des lèvres pour se donner un peu de courage. <br/>Le dominant releva enfin le caleçon et le pantalon du châtain, il lui fit signe de sortir de la voiture. Louis s'exécuta quoiqu'un peu étonné ; il n'avait pas entendu le moteur s'éteindre. <br/>La salle était immense, les murs peints en blanc rendaient la pièce encore plus gigantesque. Le plafond était si haut qu'il était difficile de distinguer les lustres scintillants qui y étaient accrochés. Des hommes et des femmes en tous genres discutaient de manière polie et soumise ou parfois de façon plus animée. Tous étaient habillés de façon très chic mais la différence entre les soumis et les dominants restait frappante. En y regardant de plus près chaque soumis avait un accessoire appartenant à son Maître de manière à être reconnu. </p><p>-Tout va bien chaton ? </p><p>-Oui monsieur. Répondit doucement Louis, ne voulant commettre aucune erreur. </p><p>-On mangera ici, c'est comme un apéritif dînatoire avec des petits fours, des petites tartines, des olives... tu te sers de ce que tu veux. Il y a des choses à boire aussi, <br/>tu as mon autorisation pour boire de l'alcool. </p><p>-Merci monsieur. </p><p>Harry l'embrassa puis lui passa autour du cou une chaînette argent avec suspendu un joli médaillon de la même couleur frappé d'un S entremêle avec un H.</p><p>-Louis ? </p><p>Le mécheux baissa les yeux directement en signe de soumission en se demandant ce qu'il avait fait de mal. </p><p>-Ou-oui, monsieur ? </p><p>-Tu as faim ? </p><p>Ne mange rien tu es déjà bien assez gros comme ça. </p><p>-Non. Merci monsieur mais je n'ai pas faim pour l'instant. </p><p>Harry hocha la tête en lui rappelant une dernière fois de rester à côté de lui jusqu'à ce que le dominant décide du contraire. <br/>Le bouclé alla directement vers un très grand brun à l'air vraiment sympathique, il se présenta à Louis comme étant Luke Hemmings, ensuite il poussa doucement son soumis, un plus petit ayant l'air ronchon, qui marmonna un Ashton Irwin en guise de présentation. <br/>Harry donna une accolade à Luke et ébouriffa les cheveux d'Ashton, mais ce dernier lui grogna dessus en se reculant. Le dominant s'excusa avant de tirer une oreille à Ashton et lui faire la morale. </p><p>-Laisse Luke, ce n’est rien. </p><p>-Il faut qu'il comprenne, soupira le grand dom, il ne rend dingue depuis des jours et des jours. </p><p>-Tu n’es pas assez sévère, je te le dis à chaque fois. </p><p>Luke pouffa en déposant un baiser dans les cheveux en bataille de son soumis.</p><p>-Je l'aime beaucoup trop pour le punir. Pouffa le plus grand. </p><p>Louis tira doucement la manche de son dom pour demander l'autorisation à la parole. </p><p>-Oui, chaton ? </p><p>-Vous êtes ensemble ? demanda le mécheux en s'adressant directement au couple en face, enfin... vous êtes amoureux ? </p><p>Ashton hocha la tête et pris la parole pour la première fois de sa voix fluette. </p><p>-Oui... mais disons qu'on a une relation particulière, c'est pour ça qu'on est là et qu'on connaît ton Maître. </p><p>Luke le pris par les épaules pour le retourner et l'embrasser, un sourire sur les lèvres. Les yeux du mécheux brillaient d'envie, ses sentiments envers Harry avaient évolué et il était un peu jaloux de la relation de Luke et Ashton. <br/>Les dominants parlèrent pendant une dizaine de minute quand, à une moment Harry demanda. </p><p>-Louis, mon ange, va nous chercher quatre coupes de champagne, s'il te plaît. Ne fait rien tomber surtout. </p><p>-Oui monsieur. </p><p>-Ashton va aider Louis, ordonna le grand dominant puis en s'adressant à Harry, il ne pourra jamais tenir quatre coupes de champagne dans des mains aussi petites. <br/>Pouffa-t-il. </p><p>Le châtain fit la moue boudeuse mais ne dit rien, il plaqua un baiser sur les lèvres de son dom et se dirigea, avec Ashton, vers une table où un jeune homme versait un liquide doré et pétillant dans des verres en cristal. </p><p>-On peut en prendre s'il vous plaît ? demanda timidement le mécheux. </p><p>-Bien sûr, approuva le jeune homme, c'est là pour ça. </p><p>Les deux soumis prirent chacun deux coupes, puis se redirigèrent vers les deux bruns qui avaient une conversation très animée. <br/>Louis donna son verre à Harry, qui le remercia avec un langoureux baiser. </p><p>-Luke, je viens de voir Liam et mon ange aime beaucoup son soumis. Ils se connaissaient avant. Puis se tournant vers le mécheux. Ils sont vers le bar, tu peux aller les rejoindre si tu veux. </p><p>Louis hocha la tête puis parti directement à la recherche de Zayn. Il fit le tour de l'immense salle avant de trouver le joli petit couple en train de s'embrasser. Il se racla doucement la gorge. </p><p>-Zayn ?</p><p>Le métis se détacha de Liam et se précipita vers le mécheux. </p><p>-Loulou ?! Désolé, on devait se rejoindre... on était un peu occupés. Rougit-il. </p><p>Louis eu un éclat de rire, </p><p>-Oui, j'ai entendu des choses que j'aurais aimé ne jamais entendre. </p><p>Les deux soumis s'assirent sur des chaises hautes juste après que Liam ait murmuré, je vais chercher un truc à manger à l'oreille de son soumis. <br/>Le mécheux se tortilla sur sa chaise, le jouet appuyait sur sa prostate alors qu'il se retenait tant bien que mal de gémir le jouet se mit à vibrer tout doucement. <br/>Zayn comprit la situation en éclatant de rire. </p><p>-Viens. Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai aussi un truc comme ça, sauf que le mien est un peu plus haut. Je pense que de toute façon chaque soumis en a un. </p><p>En effet si on regardait bien les soumis avaient du mal à s'assoir, marchaient comme des canards ou s'effleuraient les tétons avec une expression de satisfaction sur le <br/>visage. <br/>Zayn pris la main de Louis et l'entraîna vers un coin plus calme où il y avait des canapés à l'air vraiment confortable. <br/>Alors que les vibrations augmentaient progressivement Harry arriva avec Liam par derrière avec chacun, dans les mains, une assiette remplie de petit fours ou mini sandwich. <br/>Ils parlèrent librement jusqu'à ce qu'un dominant aux cheveux rouges arrive. </p><p>-Michael. Le salua Harry. Crystal n'est pas là ? </p><p>-Non, dit-il en secouant tristement la tête, elle est malade. Mais je viens lui piquer des petits fours, elle adore ça.</p><p>Harry se tourna vers Louis qui ne quittait pas le nouvel arrivant des yeux. </p><p>-Baisse les yeux Louis ! Quatrième erreur. </p><p>-Excusez-moi, monsieur. Dit-il en baissant les yeux. </p><p>-Ce n'est pas auprès de moi que tu dois t'excuser, soumis. </p><p>-Je suis désolé, monsieur. En s'adressant à Michael. </p><p>-Ce n'est rien, Louis. </p><p>Le mécheux eut une moue honteuse et se réfugia dans les bras d'Harry qui caressa paresseusement ses cheveux. De temps en temps alors que chacun discutait avec son ami, en gros les doms discutaient avec les doms et Zayn discutait avec Louis. </p><p>Minuit approchait et Louis commençait à être fatigué, le métis aussi. Ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre avec leur deux dominants qui caressaient la joue ou la nuque de leurs soumis. Harry avait arrêté les vibrations quand Louis l'avait supplié d'une façon si sexy qu'il avait failli jouir dans son caleçon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapitre 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis se réveilla, comme maintenant tous les matins, blotti contre le torse musclé du bouclé. Il sursauta quand il vit que ce dernier était déjà réveillé et le fixait, comme s'il voulait le dévorer. <br/>-Bien dormi chaton ? Demanda Harry la voix très rauque. <br/>Le châtain fredonna et se frotta contre les pectoraux bien formés du dominant. <br/>-Tu as faim ? <br/>-Non monsieur, pas maintenant. <br/>-Parfait, va te doucher et fait ce que j'ai déposé sur le lavabo. <br/>-J'ai le droit à un bisous avant ? Demanda timidement le châtain, la tête toujours enfouie sur la poitrine d'Harry. <br/>Le bouclé releva Louis en l'attrapant sous les bras, puis lui déposa un baiser sur le front. <br/>-Allez... oust. <br/>Louis gloussa et se rendit dans la salle de bain, une poire à lavement était posée sur bord du lavabo. Il eut un temps d'arrêt. C'est ça que je suis censé faire ? Se demanda-t-il étonné. Il prit la boîte et lu les instructions. Il était tout rouge quand Harry toqua à la porte pour lui demander si tout allait bien. <br/>-Oui monsieur... vous pouvez entrer quelques secondes s'il vous plaît ? <br/>Le dominant entra et Louis le remercia.  <br/>-Je suis censé faire ça ?<br/>-Exactement. Pouffa le brun. <br/>-Mais... enfin... je dois... ça doit aller dans... mon...<br/>-Oui. Je vais te laisser le faire tout seul. <br/>Et il s'en alla laissant le mécheux béat. Louis effectua le lavement jusqu'à ce que, comme indiqué sur la notice qu'il avait pris le temps de lire, l'eau soit claire. <br/>Il prit ensuite le temps de se doucher et de se brosser les dents, il détestait l'haleine du matin. Enfin... pas celle de Harry, parce qu'Harry est juste l'être humain le plus parfait de la planète, du moins, du point de vue de Louis. <br/>Une fois sa toilette finie, il enfila une chemise blanche légèrement bouffante avec un skinny noir de jais. Harry avait choisi ses habits, le mécheux se regarda sous toutes les coutures durant une poigne de secondes et sourit à son reflet ; il aimait bien. Les goûts un peu bizarres de son dominant commençaient à déteindre sur lui. A cette pensée il pouffa, puis sortit rejoindre le bouclé qui l'attendait dans la chambre. <br/>-Tu en as mis du temps, j'ai cru que tu t’étais noyé. S'esclaffa Harry. <br/>Louis baissa les yeux, honteux et marmonna des excuses. Le bouclé sentit la détresse de son soumis, il le prit dans ses bras et l'allongea doucement sur le lit. <br/>-Tout va bien, chaton. Je vais te faire tellement de bien. Chuchota-t-il à son oreille. Retourne-toi. <br/>Louis suivit l'ordre et s'allongea sur le ventre, dos au dominant qui se léchait les lèvres.<br/>-Tu es si beau avec cette chemise, mon ange. Le complimenta le dominant.<br/>-Nan, ce n’est pas vrai... marmonna le châtain. <br/>-Tiens, maintenant que tu m'y fais penser... je ne t'ai pas puni hier, maintenant tu oublies le monsieur et tu conteste mes ordres. Ça vaut une grosse punition. <br/>Louis rougit, la tête dans le matelas s'empressa de s'excuser. Le dominant lui caressa doucement sa colonne d'un geste précis qui le fit frissonner et lui ordonna de ne pas bouger. <br/>Il revint une poignée de minutes plus tard trouvant le châtain dans l'exacte position où il l'avait laissé, il n'avait pas bougé ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre. <br/>-Bon garçon. Le complimenta-t-il. <br/>Le châtain se rengorgea, il se cambra ensuite dans l'espoir de faire ressortir ses fesses face à son dom. Ce dernier, que le geste du châtain ne laissait pas indifférent, attrapa d'une claque ses deux globes de chair, puis les malaxa doucement, un sourire de shooté aux lèvres. Il enleva lentement, presque langoureusement le skinny de Louis qui se cambrait de plus en plus. Mais le brun le prit vivement par les hanches, et le tira fortement de façon à ce qu'il se retrouve à quatre pattes, seulement vêtu de sa chemise. <br/>Il glissa le bout de son index sur la queue de Louis qui tressauta sous ce geste. <br/>-Tu es déjà si dur pour moi, soupira-t-il, mon bel ange. <br/>Harry pris son sexe en main et lui passa un anneau. <br/>-M~monsieur... qu'est-ce que c'est ? <br/>-Un anneau pénien. <br/>-Mais... <br/>-Chuuut. Le coupa le dominant. Ça va te faire du bien. <br/>Il s'assit sur les fesses du soumis, puis commença des baisers sur sa nuque, il fut rapidement bloqué par le col de la chemise. Il passa la main en dessous du torse de Louis, et déboutonna petit à petit sa chemise. <br/>-J'aimerais g-garder ma chemise, s-s'il vous plaît monsieur. Dit-il précipitamment dans un brusque mouvement de recul. <br/>-On y va à ton rythme. Approuva le dominant d'un ton doux mais néanmoins sérieux. Ai confiance en moi Louis. <br/>Le mécheux hocha la tête et se rallongea sur le lit douillet, il frissonnait les fois où Harry passait ses lèvres chaudes et humides sur le bas de sa colonne vertébrale, les fossettes au creux de son dos et enfin ses fesses, qu'il mordit doucement. Louis répondit immédiatement en gémissent et se cambrant au maximum sous les mains expertes du dom. <br/>-Si sensible... <br/>Il écarta les fesses du châtain qui gémit une fois du plus, puis il sortit sa langue pour titiller son bout de chair rose. Il lécha ensuite une longue bande partant de ses couilles à son entrée. A l'aide de ses deux pouces, le dominant écarta plus encore les deux globes de chair de Louis puis souffla contre son trou qui se resserra dans le vide avec un geignement. Puis il replongea son nez dedans tout en le pénétrant avec sa langue. Louis gémissait des phrases incompréhensibles où les seuls mots distincts étaient plus en encore. <br/>Le dom lâcha une fesse et se servit de sa main libre pour enfoncer un de ses doigt en Louis qui eut un infime frémissement sous la brûlure. Harry le bouffait en même temps que le doigtait et c'était merveilleux. <br/>-Je veux jouir... s'il vous plaît. <br/>-Non. Ordonna le dominant en enfonçant un doigt de plus. <br/>Louis cria son plaisir sous les assauts du bouclé, il hurla son orgasme mais néanmoins ne jouit pas. Là était toute l'ampleur de la punition. <br/>Louis se retourna pour s'allonger sur le dos mais à la vue du sexe érigé d'Harry, il se redressa d'un coup. Puis s'approcha à quatre pattes, tel un félin vers son dominant. Ce dernier essaya de le repousser tant bien que mal mais il se fit couper par le mécheux, visiblement très sûr de lui. <br/>-Chuuut. Ça va vous faire du bien, monsieur. <br/>Harry sourit, reconnaissant les mots qu'il avait prononcé plus tôt. Mais son sourire s'effaça bien vite quand il vit le mécheux lécher le renflement caché par son pantalon au niveau de son entrejambe. Il descendit sensuellement le pantalon du dom sans jamais le quitter du regard. Ses orbes bleus devenaient noirs de désir. Il prit l'élastique du caleçon et le claqua contre la peau d'Harry qui lâcha un grognement de surprise. <br/>-Méchant garçon, ricana le dom.<br/>Il retira son caleçon, et son membre enfin libéré vint se redresser pile en face du visage du châtain. Il eut un mouvement de recul mais se rapprocha pour suçoter doucement le gland, il était si cambré qu'Harry ne put s'empêcher d'attraper une de ses fesses et la malaxer doucement. Louis ouvrit un peu plus la bouche et essaya de descendre jusqu'à la moitié de sa queue. <br/>-Mmmh quel ~~ bon garçon, vas~y... oui~~ chaton. <br/>Le mécheux poussa un gémissement étouffé qui se répercuta Harry et lui tira un halètement. <br/>-Tu aimes ~les compliments... ça te fait bander~ <br/>Le soumis se força à prendre le plus dans sa bouche mais il ne réussit pas, il entoura le reste de sa queue dans sa main et branla énergiquement jusqu'à ce qu'Harry grogne fortement et jouisse dans sa bouche. <br/>Louis se releva un peu sonné, la semence du plus grand toujours sur sa langue, ce n'était pas mauvais, juste acre et salé. <br/>-Va... à la salle de bain, excuse-moi mon ange. <br/>Mais le châtain, sourd à ses paroles, déglutit avec une mine surprise sur le visage. <br/>Une goutte blanche coulait aux le coin de ses lèvres, Harry la recueilli sur son pouce puis la mena aux lèvres du mécheux qui le suça avant de gémir bruyamment sous les yeux désireux du bouclé. <br/>-Tu es une petite salope aujourd'hui, mon ange. Un mauvais garçon envieux.<br/>Exténué, Louis se blotti dans les bras du bouclé, son érection toujours prisonnière lui faisait mal, mais tant qu'il se sentait protégé contre le torse d'Harry, ça lui importait peut. <br/>Mais le dominant ne voulais pas s'arrêter là. Il enleva doucement l'anneau puis retourna brusquement le châtain, plaquant son dos contre le matelas. Louis tremblait d'excitation, il était tellement dur qu'il pourrait jouir d'un seul touché de la part de son Dom. Mais celui-ci se pencha et captura juste le gland entre ses lèvres. Il le suçotât langoureusement le bout de de son membre. <br/>-Finit tout seul, mon ange. Montre-moi comment tu es beau. Ordonna le bouclé les yeux brillants de désir. <br/>Louis agrippa alors sa virilité et elles qu'il effectuait des vas et viens, il rentra un doigt en lui. Alors qu'il en ajoutait un deuxième il vint sur son ventre en tremblotant, des minuscules larmes de plaisir roulaient sur ses joues. <br/>-Bon garçon. Vient contre moi on ira se doucher après. <br/>Louis se blotti contre lui et ferma les yeux dans un sentiment d'amour et de plénitude.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapitre 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis partit se doucher alors qu'Harry était à moitié en train de s'endormir, il réunit vite fait ses affaires et se dépêcha de se savonner. Seul un mur très fin séparait la salle de bain de la chambre et Louis savait que si le dominant l'entendait se doucher il allait très vite squatter la douche avec lui. Il se shampouina la tête puis se rinça à l'eau froide, ayant un peu plus peur à chaque seconde qui passait de voir le bouclé débarquer dans la salle d'eau. Il sortit, puis s'enroula précipitamment dans une grande et duveteuse serviette blanche. Elles étaient parfaites pour la taille d'Harry, du coup le mécheux avait 20 centimètres de plus mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. </p><p>De toute façon qui se plaindrait de pouvoir s'emmitoufler dans une immense serviette toute douce ? <br/>Alors qu'il tendait la main pour attraper son caleçon posé sur le lavabo, Harry entra sans s'annoncer. Il avait les yeux légèrement rouges et une main cachait sa bouche qui s'ouvrait pour bailler. Il aperçut indistinctement quelques traces rouges sur l'avant-bras du châtain. </p><p>-C'est quoi ça ? Demanda-t-il. </p><p>-Ca ? Sursauta le mécheux. C'est... je voulais rattraper u-une balle mais elle était dans les ronces et du coup je me suis fait un peu mal. Mais je suis allé à l'infirmerie et c'est bon. Débita-t-il à toute vitesse. </p><p>Le bouclé eut l'air de le croire, il plaqua un baiser sur sa joue puis sur son nez et enfin son front. Il entra dans la douche italienne, l'eau résonna dans la pièce et Louis en profita pour s'enfuir jusqu'à la chambre où il enfila à toute vitesse ses habits. <br/>Comme il savait qu'Harry n'allait pas revenir avant une bonne dizaine de minutes, il en profita pour défaire les draps souillés par leur semence puis les porter à la machine à laver. Il prit une nouvelle parure, quand Harry réapparu propre comme un sou neuf, le mécheux était en train de se battre pour pouvoir mettre correctement le drap. </p><p>-De l'aide ? Demanda le bouclé en essayant de ne pas éclater de rire. </p><p>-Tout va bien, monsieur, grogna-t-il, je me débrouille. </p><p>Il voulait paraître mature et doué devant le dom. Mais, à chaque fois qu'il arrivait à coincer un coin celui qu'il avait mis précédemment se décrochait. Après une multitude d'essais non concluants, il commença à bouder sur le lit. Il en avait marre de ne rien réussir. </p><p>-Vraiment ? </p><p>Louis grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Le bouclé, lui, se pinça doucement la lèvre à cette vue, Louis était rouge, en sueur et il grommelait les sourcils froncés.</p><p>-J'ai tellement envie de t'avoir sous moi quand tu fais cette tête. </p><p>A cette phrase, le mécheux releva la tête dans un halètement profond. Malgré le fait qu'ils venaient de le faire l'idée d'avoir Harry au-dessus de lui l'émoustillait. Il haleta et vint quémander un baiser du bout des lèvres. Mais le bouclé n'était pas du même avis, il s'approcha et une seconde avant le baiser il détourna la tête si bien que les lèvres de Louis s'écraser et sur sa joue. A ce geste le mécheux bouda encore plus, il avait envie d’un bisou... et d'un vrai. Pas juste un smack de gamins de 5 ans sur la joue. </p><p>Il ne finit pas de mettre les draps, il descendit bouder sur le canapé dans le salon. Ses joues étaient gonflées et il s'était emmitouflé dans une fine couverture. </p><p>-Chaton, va mettre la table, je meurs de faim et je suis sûr que toi aussi. </p><p>Le mécheux entendit l'ordre d'Harry mais contre toutes attentes il décida de ne pas lui répondre ni même de le faire. Il resta enfoui dans sa couverture en boudant. Mais quand il entendit Harry descendre les escaliers, il se recroqueville un peu de peur de sa réaction. </p><p>-Louis, commence-t-il depuis la cuisine, passablement en colère, va mettre la table. </p><p>Mais le mécheux décide stupidement de renchérir. Il ne répond donc rien et reste caché sous sa couette. Il entendit le bouclé arriver, bouclé qui se planta devant Louis. L'immense ombre du bouclé cachait toute la lumière, elle était vraiment menaçante. Le châtain commençait vraiment à regretter ses actions.</p><p>-Tu ne veux pas mettre la table ? Lui demanda-t-il, rhétoriquement. Dans ce cas, j’imagine que ça ne te dérange pas de ne pas manger.</p><p>Louis enleva précipitamment la couverture qui le cachait. Il avait faim, il n'avait pas mangé depuis ce matin, et son ventre qui gargouillait toutes les dix secondes le lui rappelaient bien. </p><p>-Non, s'il vous plaît... monsieur. Gémît-il. </p><p>Harry haussa un sourcil. </p><p>-Donc, je ne te punis pas même si tu m'as désobéi ? </p><p>-Non, je n’ai pas dit ça monsieur. Sa voix s'était brisée vers la fin de la phrase, il n'osait même pas lever la tête de peur de croiser le regard du dom. </p><p>-Je choisi une autre punition, en attendant va mettre la table. Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher. </p><p>Louis avait fini de poser le couvert en moins de dix minutes. Il se précipita vers Harry qui était toujours installé sur le canapé et tomba à genoux devant lui. </p><p>-Belle initiative, Louis. Mais qui ne sert à rien, malheureusement. Se moqua le bouclé. </p><p>Le mécheux hocha la tête, déçu. Il appréhendait surtout ce qui allait se passer par la suite. </p><p>-Je n'ai qu'une question. Si ta réponse me conviens tu ne seras pas puni quand même. </p><p>-Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez monsieur. </p><p>-Tout ? D'accord je retiens. Releva Harry avec un petit sourire malsain sur les lèvres. Mais il redevint sérieux et ouvrit la bouche s'apprêtant à poser sa question. <br/>Pourquoi tu boudais ?</p><p>-Je... je ne peux pas répondre. </p><p>-Dans ce cas j'espère pour toi que tu aimes les fessées.</p><p>Louis tressaillit, il ne voulait pas se faire frapper mais il était sûr que s'il disait la véritable raison de sa mauvaise humeur il allait se faire punir.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapitre 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Non... s'il vous plaît. </p><p>-Dans ce cas, dis-moi pourquoi tu agis comme un enfant de cinq ans. Le gronda méchamment Harry. </p><p>-Je... je ne peux pas. </p><p>-Et pourquoi ça ?!</p><p>-Vous allez me punir sinon... dit-il d'une toute petite voix. </p><p>-Sans doute. Mais je te rappelle que tu as signé un contrat que tu ne respectes pas du tout depuis que tu es là. </p><p>Louis tressaillit, le ton de la voix du bouclé était devenue plus rauque et plus grave au fil de sa phrase. Il se leva, toisant le mécheux du regard. </p><p>-Maintenant, Soumis, tu vas le dire pourquoi tu fais la gueule. Cria-t-il. </p><p>Le mécheux sursauta alors que des petites larmes s'accumulaient aux coins de ses paupières. </p><p>*Chialeuse.* </p><p>-C'est... parce que vous n-n'avez pas voulu m'embrasser ce matin. Bafouilla-t-il. </p><p>Harry haussa les sourcils. </p><p>-C'est pour ça ? </p><p>Le mécheux hocha honteusement la tête. Mais contre toute attente le dominant se leva et porta Louis dans ses bras. </p><p>-Quand quelque chose ne va pas, mon ange, tu me le dis. Louis acquiesça vigoureusement. Mais je n'accepte pas que tu réagisses de cette façon. Tu vas être puni, par contre allons manger avant. </p><p>Louis hocha doucement la tête, se maudissant de son incompétence à satisfaire son Maître. Il se tortilla en s'excusant pour se précipiter vers la table. Le châtain pris la casserole de pâte et la posa sur la table, le temps qu'Harry soit assis, son assiette fumante était posée devant lui. Louis, bien décidé à se comporter de la meilleure des façons, se plaça derrière la chaise du bouclé et attendit ses ordres. </p><p>-Louis, enfin, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? </p><p>-Je... j'attends vos ordres. Dit-il d'une toute petite voix. </p><p>Harry se leva puis il assit de force le soumis sur ses genoux. Par réflexe ce dernier se lova contre son torse pour profiter de sa chaleur et le laisser libre de ses mouvements afin qu'il puisse manger. Il était tellement dans la chaleur du bouclé qu'il grogna de mécontentement quand son ventre gargouilla, lui rappelant sa faim. <br/>D'un geste sec, il le retourne de façon à ce que Louis soit dos contre son torse. <br/>Harry le nourrit doucement, portant la fourchette à sa bouche, faisant attention à ne pas tacher son t-shirt. </p><p>-Monsieur ? </p><p>-Oui. </p><p>-Est ce que même si je ne suis pas comme vous me voyez maintenant, vous allez me garder ? </p><p>-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? </p><p>-Je...</p><p>Quand il découvrira la vérité, il ne voudra plus de toi, c'est sûr.</p><p>-Si je suis différent de maintenant vous allez m'aimer quand même ? </p><p>-Tu es à moi, bien sur mon ange. Je t'aime toi, sans artifice, sans rien. </p><p>Louis hocha la tête, passablement rassuré. Harry continua de lui donner à manger jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus faim, puis Louis débarrassa silencieusement la table. </p><p>-Louis, va te brosser les dents et rejoins-moi dans le salon. </p><p>-Oui monsieur. </p><p>Louis se brossait les dents en se demandant ce qu'Harry va lui faire. Il descendit les escaliers en quatrième vitesse. Puis vient s'agenouiller au pieds du dominant assis sur le canapé. </p><p>-Je pense que tu as beaucoup appris. </p><p>-Merci monsieur. </p><p>-Ne m'interromps pas ! Donc je disais qu'on peut maintenant passer au stade supérieur. </p><p>Louis hocha la tête. </p><p>-Et je me suis dit, commença Harry en se levant du canapé. Je ne t'ai jamais vu entièrement nu. </p><p>Le mécheux se raidit, il ne pouvait pas se mettre torse nu devant son dom. Toutes ses marques rouges et roses allaient être exposées à sa vue. </p><p>-Enlève tes habits Louis. </p><p>Les mains du mécheux étaient tremblotantes. Il ne pensait pas que ce moment allait arriver aussi vite. </p><p>Il enleva lentement ses chaussettes, puis son jean, ses cicatrices n'étaient pas encore visibles mais enlever son t-shirt est une vraie épreuve.</p><p>-Enlève ton sweat maintenant. </p><p>Louis sursauta. Il passa ses mains en dessous de son sweat, il frissonna quand il effleura ses cicatrices boursouflées présentes sur ses hanches. <br/>Il se figeât. Il fermait les yeux très forts. </p><p>-Louis ? Demande Harry. </p><p>Le mécheux se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et s'écroula par terre en sanglotant. </p><p>-Tour va bien chaton. Ce n'est pas grave, on y va à ton rythme. On le fera une prochaine fois. Lui chuchota-il, en se précipitant vers le mécheux. </p><p>Louis reste docile comme une poupée de chiffon, il ne se débat pas quand le dominant le prends dans ses bras. Ses yeux son grands ouverts, il ne cligne pas des paupières et les larmes coulent comme une petite rivière de ses pupilles océan.</p><p>-Je suis désolé, je n'y arrive pas... jamais. Pardonnez-moi. </p><p>Louis se dégage, il tremblote. Il reprit son jean dans une main et replante son regard dans celui du bouclé. </p><p>-Je ne peux pas être votre soumis. Je suis désolé.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapitre 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le mécheux remit rapidement son pantalon. Tout en continuant à s'excuser platement. </p><p>-Je... je vais rentrer chez m-moi... je v-vais appeler un taxi... </p><p>Il se précipita vers l'entrée, quand une voix retentit. </p><p>-Louis. </p><p>Le châtain s'arrête un instant, il s'essuie les yeux à l'aide de sa manche puis repart. </p><p>-Soumis !</p><p>Le soumis fit quelques pas mais tomba pitoyablement à genoux devant la porte d'entrée toujours fermée. Le dominant le rejoint et le dévisage d'un air sombre. </p><p>-Tu vas où ? </p><p>-Je pars. Je suis désolé, monsieur. </p><p>-Tu n'iras nulle part. Tu es à moi, on a un contrat, un marché. </p><p>-Je n'y arriverais pas. Je veux qu'on arrête. </p><p>-Non. </p><p>-Je n'ai pas le choix. </p><p>-Pourquoi ? De quoi as-tu peur ? </p><p>Louis secoua négativement la tête. Il ne veut pas parler, il ne veut rien faire, il a tellement honte de lui. Harry lui pris doucement son menton entre ses doigts et captura ses lèvres. </p><p>-Dit moi ce qui t'arrive. Tu es censé me faire confiance, putain ! </p><p>Louis tressaillit, c'était vraiment la dernière chose qui était censée arriver. </p><p>-Louis, je ne vais pas te forcer à respecter ta part du marché. </p><p>-Merci, murmura le châtain d'une voix brisée. </p><p>-Mais je veux voir ce qui m'échappe. Enlève ta chemise. </p><p>-Vous vous foutez de moi ?! </p><p>-Pas du tout. Enlève ta chemise ! </p><p>-Vous n'êtes qu'une enflure. </p><p>Le mécheux se leva et enleva rageusement sa chemise et la jeta par terre. Harry était toujours agenouillé devant Louis, il ne pouvait pas manquer la multitude de cicatrice qui ornait ses hanches et ses avants bras. <br/>Harry se leva, il surplombait son soumis d'au moins vingt centimètres. </p><p>-Oh... chaton. </p><p>Il caressa doucement la joue du châtain, essuyant la rivière de larmes qui coulait inlassablement. Il se pencha et effleura ensuite les cicatrices du bout des lèvres. </p><p>-Qui t'as fait ça ? </p><p>Louis détourna la tête, honteux. </p><p>-C'était pour ça ? Tous ces mensonges, toute cette méfiance... </p><p>Le dominant pris le mécheux en dessous de ses cuisses et le porta jusqu'a la chambre. Il le jeta doucement sur le lit. </p><p>-Que faites-vous ? </p><p>-Je fais ce que je veux ! </p><p>Harry se pencha sur le mécheux et commença à lui manger doucement le cou. Ses baisers faisaient frémir d'envie le châtain. Il haletait en sentant les lèvres d'Harry se balader sur sa peau veloutée. </p><p>-Je vais t'attacher. </p><p>Louis haleta à ses mots. </p><p>-Et je vais te punir parce que tu as été un méchant garçon. </p><p>Le mécheux gémit de plaisir cette fois mais Harry n'arrêtait toujours pas ses murmures excitants. </p><p>-Tu vas pleurer de plaisir sous mes doigts. </p><p>Le châtain se tortilla pour échapper au bouclé mais ce dernier l'agrippa d'une poigne ferme par ses cheveux. </p><p>-Tu vas être puni. Le prévient-il en lui susurrant à l'oreille. Tous ces mensonges. Soupira-t-il en se levant du lit. Je hais les mensonges. </p><p>Il prit une cravate noire dans la penderie et la noua délicatement autours de la tête du plus jeune. Puis il attrapa sa main et caressa ses doigts pour le rassurer. </p><p>-Je veux que tu me fasses pleinement confiance. Je serais toujours là pour toi. </p><p>Le mécheux tressaillit mais s'abandonna pleinement au touché de son Maître. Il le plaça au travers de ses genoux, de façon à avoir une pleine vue sur ses fesses puis commença à les masser. Il leva sa main et l'abattit sur un des globes de chair du mécheux. Ce dernier inspira d'un coup, mais la douleur partie très vite, laissant place à une sensation de bien-être. Son entrée était encore vierge, il avait tellement peur de le dire au dominant et qu'il ne veuille plus de lui. </p><p>-Je suis... enfin je n'ai jamais. </p><p>Harry l'embrassa, lui coupant sa phrase. </p><p>-C'était marqué sur ton dossier. </p><p>Le mécheux rougit furieusement, il se souvenait très bien avoir coché cette petite case dans le formulaire que Zayn lui avait donné. Il fut très vite arraché de son souvenir par un claquement suivit rapidement d'une vive douleur sur son autre fesse. Il gémit de douleur, puis de plaisir quand le bouclé vint gentiment lui pincer les tétons. </p><p>Il fit signe à Louis de se relever de façon à ce que le dominant soit assis sur le bord du lit, entre les jambes de Louis qui était en équilibre, redressé sur ses fémurs  </p><p>-Je suis si heureux que tu fasses ta première fois avec moi. Murmura-t-il contre l'oreille de châtain qu'il lécha par la suite. </p><p>-Moi aussi, monsieur. Tellement. </p><p>-Dans quelle position tu veux que je t'emmène au septième ciel ? </p><p>-Je veux être totalement soumis pour vous, mais... je veux vous voir. </p><p>-Ça tombe bien, je veux te voir aussi. Te tordre de plaisir sous moi. </p><p>Louis frissonna et se colla contre le torse du beau bouclé, chassant tout l'air qui pouvait s'immiscer entre leurs deux corps. Harry attrapa sa nuque our enlever la cravate qui cachait la vue à son soumis, et ils fondirent tout le deux dans un baiser passionné. <br/>Le dominant se retourna, tout en continuant d'explorer la bouche de son partenaire, et fit tomber le petit mécheux sur le dos. Il se faufila rapidement entre ses cuisses ouvertes, puis vint souffler sur l'entrée bien ouverte par ses deux doigts, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Elle se contracta directement alors que Louis arrêta immédiatement de se tortiller. </p><p>Après un rapide baiser, Harry attrapa un préservatif et le lubrifiant posé sur une commode non loin. Il plaça le l'emballage argenté entre les lèvres pincées de Louis, lui donnant une vision particulièrement obscène qui fit tressauter violemment sa queue. <br/>Il commença à méthodiquement lubrifier Louis, ne voulant surtout pas lui faire de mal. </p><p>-Je suis prêt monsieur. Haletait le mécheux. </p><p>-Tu seras prêts quand je déciderais que tu seras prêt. Mais si tu es si impatient, je peux aussi tout arrêter. Je n'aime pas les vilains garçons. Le provoqua le châtain. </p><p>-Non... non, je vous en supplie. Vous décidez. Je suis à vous... seulement à vous. </p><p>Harry acquiesça, c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait entendre. Il fit rapidement quelque vas-et-viens sur sa virilité, et te dis le bras pour prendre le préservatif. Mais Louis fit plus rapide, il s'était déjà mis à genoux devant son Maitre, il avait déchiré l'emballage argenté. À présent, il hésitait, de peur de faire quelque chose de travers, mais Harry le rassura immédiatement. </p><p>-Mets le moi mon ange.  Il faut juste que tu le déroule. </p><p>Louis hocha la tête et fit glisser ses petites mains légèrement tremblotantes le long du membre du bouclé pour dérouler la protection. Il se rallongea tout de suite après, impatient et heureux des évènements à venir.  <br/>Harry vient de mettre au-dessus de lui puis commença à s'enfoncer dans son trou lubrifié. <br/>Louis avait mal, mais Harry y remédia aisément, ses mains si douces venaient caresser le châtain à des endroits qui lui faisait tout oublier, il ne bougeait pas du tout le bassin pour laisser au mécheux le temps de s'adapter à sa longueur. </p><p>-V~vous pouvez bouger m~monsieur. </p><p>-Sûr ? </p><p>-Oui. </p><p>Harry commença à bouger lentement, il savait que Louis n'allait pas tenir très longtemps, c'était sa première fois après tout. Il voulait la rendre inoubliable. </p><p>-Je vais aller un peu plus vite, chaton. </p><p>Louis hocha timidement la tête, ses yeux étaient fermés sous le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Harry accéléra les coups de rein alors que le châtain pris une grande <br/>inspiration, il s'accrochait aux biceps contractés du bouclé eu dessus de lui. </p><p>-Je vais... </p><p>-Vas-y chaton. Murmura le dominant. </p><p>-Je vous aimes. Dit Louis dans un souffle en venant sur son ventre. </p><p>-Dis le encore. Lui ordonna Harry. </p><p>-Je vous aimes, Maître ! </p><p>-Encore ! Harry allait se plus en plus vite, il se sentait venir dans l'intimidée chaude et étroite de Louis et sous ses mots qui l'excitait au plus haut point. </p><p>-JE VOUS AIMES ! Le mécheux pleurait presque sous le plaisir qu'il ressentait, les vas et viens dans son cul hypersensible le stimulait trop pour qu'il garde tout à <br/>l'intérieur. </p><p>Harry finit par venir dans un râle typiquement masculin, à l'intérieur du mécheux. Il se retira doucement sous les couinements du soumis qui n'en pouvait plus. </p><p>-On reparlera de tout ça demain matin, mais tu n'as as a t'en faire. </p><p>Louis hocha la tête, bien qu'un peu mal à l'aise, il se blottit comme à son habitude contre le torse du dominant, ce dernier lui caressait doucement ses hanches avec ses cicatrices. </p><p>-Tu ne mérite pas ça, soupira-t-il, mon ange.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis se réveilla, tout collant, dans la même position où il s'était endormi. Harry avait déjà les yeux ouverts, il caressait ses cheveux en pétard. </p><p>-Tu veux dîner Louis ? </p><p>-Oui, s'il vous plaît Maître. J'ai dormi combien de temps ? </p><p>-A peine une heure et demie. Répondit le bouclé. Tu as vraiment faim ? </p><p>-Oui monsieur. Mais j'aimerais bien me doucher d'abord s'il vous plaît. </p><p>-On va se doucher puis on va au restaurant, ça te va ? </p><p>-Ça me paraît parfait Maître. Il se relève en geignant et vint parsemer le cou du dominant, comme pour le remercier. </p><p>-Allons nous doucher ma princesse. </p><p>-Je ne suis pas une princesse. Maugréa le châtain. </p><p>-Si, tu es ma petite princesse.</p><p>Louis ne trouva rien à répondre a part un petit grognement de chaton. Harry se leva, avec le mécheux accroché à son coup comme un koala. Ils se dirigèrent vers la douche. Malgré sa sieste, Louis était épuisé, et il avait aussi un peu mal au bassin. </p><p>-Mon ange ? Murmura Harry pendant qui pénétrait sous la douche. </p><p>-Oui Maître ? </p><p>-Veut tu devenir mon soumis ? </p><p>Louis ouvrit la bouche pour répondre qu'il l'était déjà, mais il se rappela soudainement qu'ils étaient à deux jour de la fin du mois et donc de sa période d'essai. </p><p>-Vous voulez toujours de moi ? Demanda Louis d'une toute petite voix.</p><p>-Bien sûr Louis, je resterais près de toi. Dit-il en agrippant le savon, puis il commença à frotter Louis. </p><p>-Je vous aimes. </p><p>-Moi aussi, mon ange, moi aussi... Ça te dit d'inviter Liam et Zayn au restaurant pour fêter ça ? </p><p>-Ça me ferait très plaisir monsieur. </p><p>Harry laissa doucement glisser Louis de ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement sur ses pieds. Le mécheux s'appuya quand même contre le mur pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, une petite douleur lui traversa le bassin et il tomba contre son dominant. Ce dernier le retint en souriant. </p><p>-J'y suis allé un peu fort, tu ne trouves pas mon chaton ? Pouffa le bouclé. </p><p>Louis grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible puis vint plaquer ses lèvres sur celle de son Maître et sa langue vint chercher sa jumelle. </p><p>-Tu sais que maintenant que tu es mon soumis, je vais te punir pour chaque chose que tu fais mal. Dit-il avec un sourire plutôt pervers. J'ai vraiment envie de voir ton petit cul rougir sous ma main. </p><p>Louis hocha vivement la tête en rougissant. Puis il essaya tant bien que mal de rester en équilibre pendant qu'il passait ses petites mains savonneuses sur le corps d'Harry. C’étaient des gestes platoniques, sans aucun arrière pensé, il voulait juste prendre soin de celui qui le faisait depuis le début de leur relation. Ils se rincèrent rapidement puis Harry ordonna au châtain d'aller l'attendre dans le salon, le temps qu'il finisse de se sécher. </p><p>•</p><p>•</p><p>•</p><p>Louis faisait tout pour ne pas paniquer, il s'obligeait à respirer profondément et força à évacuer tout le stress. Mais malgré tout, il n'arrivait pas à empêcher ses ongles de s'enfoncer dans la paume de sa main. Il était à genoux, dans la parfaite position du soumis. </p><p>-Louis, dit le bouclé en pénétrant dans le salon, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, je veux savoir pourquoi tu te scarifies. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, il s'approcha de Louis et s'accroupis devant le mécheux. Sa grande main se plaça sur la joue de Louis. Son pouce caressait sa pommette pendant que le bout de ses doigts jouait avec les cheveux soyeux. </p><p>-Je... commença Louis assez mal à l'aise, quand je passe la lame sur la peau, j'ai l'impression d'avoir le contrôle de ce que je fais. Il ne s'était encore jamais confié à quelqu'un, même pas à Zayn. Ça me rappelle aussi que peu importe ce que les gens pensent de moi, je reste juste cette petite personne invisible qui n'attire que la pitié que la déception. Il baissa la tête, honteux de ses actes. Je ne mérite pas tout ça, j'ai besoin de me faire mal pour sentir que je suis moi, un humain miniature sans importance et sans futur. </p><p>Harry resta silencieux, il ne comprenait pas, et il ne pouvait jamais comprendre mais il savait que ce n'était pas grave. Il voulait juste aider le châtain, lui faire sentir qu'il existait aux yeux de plus de gens qu'il ne le pensait. </p><p>-Écoute-moi chaton, premièrement je ne veux plus jamais que tu te fasses du mal. C'est mon rôle et uniquement pour te faire éprouver du plaisir. Je connais tes limites car j'ai été formé à ça. On ne s'invente pas dominant. Et deuxièmement si quelqu'un t'embête, te rabaisse, te fais du mal ou j'en passe. Je veux que tu viennes me le dire immédiatement. </p><p>Il agrippa Louis par ses hanches et le porta jusqu'au canapé où il le posa sur ses genoux. Louis se sentait tellement en sécurité, lové contre le torse du bouclé. </p><p>-J'ai peur que vous vous lassiez de moi. Avoua timidement le plus petit. </p><p>-Je ne me lasserais jamais de toi, tu es le meilleur des soumis, chaton... Je t'aime. </p><p>-Je vous aimes aussi. </p><p>Harry pris son menton entre deux de ses doigts et vint lentement l'embrasser avec tout l'amour dont il était capable.</p><p>-Tout va bien se passer maintenant que je suis avec toi.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Épilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>PDV Louis. </p><p>J'ai bien quand Harry m'appelle chaton, c'est mon surnom préféré. Avant c'était mon ange mais chaton j'adore. Et en plus ça m'a donné une idée. <br/>Je vais faire une surprise à Harry ! <br/>Je suis allé dans le sex-shop de Niall avec Zayn, de toute façon c'est le seul magasin de ce genre que je connais. Et j'ai acheté un gode avec une queue de chat noire au bout, un serre tête à oreille poilue et une culotte en dentelle noire avec une trou pour laisser passer le jouet. D'ailleurs, elle gratte un peut mais je veux vraiment faire plaisir à Harry. </p><p>Je l'aime de tout mon cœur. </p><p>J'ai demandé à Liam de l'occuper pendant toute la journée pour que je sois près à le recevoir dès qu'il arrivera. Zayn est en train de me dessiner des moustaches et un museau avec un crayon pour les yeux.<br/>J'entends la porte claquer puis des bribes de discussion entre Harry et Liam. Zayn finit en vitesse de m'ébouriffer les cheveux pour me donner un air sauvage comme il dit puis m'aide à descendre du lit. <br/>J'ai déjà le jouet et la culotte, mais mon meilleur ami file vers mon armoire et révèlent pour me le placer sur la tête.</p><p>-Woaw... si je n’étais pas... commence-il. </p><p>-Zayn, ne finit surtout pas ta phrase. </p><p>-Ok, ok. Il marmonne avec une moue boudeuse. </p><p>Je suis emmitouflé dans un peignoir blanc tout doux, mais ça ne cache pas le fait que je marche comme un canard. Je me suis habitué à la culotte, et finalement c'est assez confortable et c'est vraiment joli. <br/>Je descends les escaliers, accompagné de Zayn qui se jette dans les bras de son dominant. Ils ont une relation plutôt fusionnelle ces derniers temps, je me demande ce qui s’est passé. </p><p>Je me place devant Harry puis je lève le menton, les yeux légèrement fermés. </p><p>-Mmmh, c'est bien mon chaton. Il pouffe en faisant glisser sa main sur mon visage, il prend ensuite une de mes mèches et la fait tourner entre ses doigts. </p><p>-On va y aller, nous interrompt Liam. </p><p>Je me retourne alors vers lui et incline poliment la tête. </p><p>-Rentrez bien monsieur Payne. </p><p>Zayn fait de même pour Harry pendant que les deux dominants se font la bise. Je serre Zayn dans mes bras, il en profite pour me chuchoter, profite bien, d'un ton salace. Les deux autres s'en vont. </p><p>-Louis, mon chaton ? M'appelle Harry, m'arrachant à d'obscure pensées </p><p>-Oui monsieur ? </p><p>-Pourquoi tu n'as qu'un peignoir ? </p><p>Je deviens aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Je n'aurais jamais pensé faire ça un jour, moi qui étais si timide au début de notre relation. </p><p>-J'ai été un mauvais garçon... je me suis touché sans l'accord de Daddy. </p><p>-Mmmh, tu m'appelle Daddy maintenant ? </p><p>-Daddy n'aime pas ? Je demande en battant des paupières innocemment. </p><p>-Oh si, Daddy adore. </p><p>Je m'approche d'Harry, puis je viens lui grimper dessus, il ne me repousse pas alors j'en profite pour lui lamper doucement les lèvres. </p><p>-Tu ne veux pas plutôt aller dans la chambre mon chaton ? </p><p>J'hoche vivement la tête et lui prends la main pour le précipiter dans notre chambre. Mais je m'arrête d'un seul coup en sentant à nouveau le gode bouger dans mon antre. </p><p>-Est ce que Daddy veut bien me porter, je demande les yeux presque larmoyants. </p><p>Je vois apparaître un sourire lubrique sur son visage. Évidemment qu'il veut me porter, je suis bête. Il me prend dans ses bras comme si j'étais en sucre. Je ne suis pas fragile, j'ai arrêté ces conneries de lame et de scarification depuis trois mois. Ça a été dur mais Harry ne m'a pas quitté un seul instant. Plusieurs fois, j'ai eu envie de reprendre ce rasoir et de me réouvrir les bras et les hanches jusqu'au sang mais Harry était là une fois de plus. Il n'hésitait pas à me récompenser et à me punir. </p><p>Je l'aime si fort que j'ai tout fait pour réussir à arrêter. <br/>Une forte secousse me ramène soudain à la réalité. Harry m'a jeté sur le lit et le gode s'enfonce plus profond en moi. Je cri de plaisir. <br/>Putain ce que c'est bon, mais je préfère Harry. Je jette mon peignoir puis je le retourne pour le mettre à quatre pattes et me dandiner. Mon dominant halète, mon jouet lui fait de l'effet apparemment, je me cambre en gémissant. J'ai tellement envie d'avoir des mains sur moi, mais je sais qu'il va me dire de supplier, il adore me faire supplier. </p><p>-Tu veux quoi chaton ?</p><p>Je ne dis rien à par un petit miaulement suivi d'un doux gémissement qui, j'espère, va le faire craquer.</p><p>-Avec des mots, mon chat, sinon tu vas me supplier pour avoir ce que tu veux. </p><p>Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit. Et baisé pour baisé, je m'agrippe a ses biceps pour venir lui chuchoter à l'oreille. </p><p>-J'ai besoin de vous, si profond Daddy. Mon jouet ne me convient plus, j'ai tellement besoin de Daddy. </p><p>-Ce ne sont toujours pas des supplications ça mon bébé. </p><p>Il me les brise là, je l'allume depuis tout a l'heure, je veux qu'il me défonce, pas qu'il me caresse doucement. </p><p>-Daddy, je t'en supplie, s'il te plaît fait moi du bien. J'ai tellement besoin de toi.</p><p>Il fredonne de contentement dans mon cou et me pousse doucement sur le dos. Je m'affale sur le lit pendant qu'Harry me laisse toujours des suçons, des morsures et des baisers de mon cou à mon épaule. Je geint de plaisir grâce à ses attentions et surtout a cause du gode qui bouge contre ma prostate. <br/>J'ai tellement envie de hurler de plaisir, mais je préfère étouffer mes cris en me mordant la main. <br/>Mais Harry la rattrape rapidement et d'entre les lèvres. </p><p>-Shhhh, ne te mors pas, mon ange. </p><p>-Excusez-moi monsieur. </p><p>-Ce n'est rien chaton, je vais te faire du bien. </p><p>Je l'aime tellement, il est beaucoup trop bien pour moi.</p><p>-Tu réfléchis trop... </p><p>Il me connait beaucoup trop bien. J'aimerais le rendre heureux moi aussi. </p><p>-Je t'aime Harry. </p><p>-Moi aussi Louis, de tout mon cœur. </p><p>Il prend le dessous de mes cuisses et je les croise par réflexes autours de sa taille. Il caresse mes cicatrices du bout des doigts, comme s'il craignait qu'elles se <br/>réouvre sa cause de son touché. </p><p>-Un mois... un mois que tu ne t'ais plus fait de mal. Et tu ne le feras plus jamais. </p><p>-Oui Harry, et c'est grâce à toi. </p><p>-Non, c'est grâce à toi. Tu es le plus fort mon ange. </p><p>Il attrape doucement le jouet, fait quelques vas avec et le retire sous mes gémissements, il attrape le lubrifiant. Ses doigts humides viennent titiller mon entrée légèrement dilatée, j'ai mal à la gorge tellement je geins, Harry prends mes jambes pour les mettre sur ses épaules, il prend son membre, l'aligne contre mon entrée et pousse enfin en moi. <br/>Je crie de bonheur, c'est si bon, il fait des vas et viens si puissants, si profonds. Je le sens venir mais je ne peux plus rien dire tellement le plaisir me coupe la voix. De petites larmes s'échappent de mes yeux mais Harry s'empresse de les essuyer. </p><p>-Tu va jouir ?</p><p>J'hoche la tête, il recommence à donner des coups de rein de plus en plus fort. Je viens sur mon ventre, les larmes coulent sur mes joues, je me resserre si fort <br/>autours de lui qu'il finit par se déverser à l'intérieur de moi, il me remplit à la perfection. </p><p>-Tu es un parfait petit ange. </p><p>-Merci Harry, joyeux anniversaire. Elle te plaît ma surprise ? </p><p>-Oui, c'est mon plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire. </p><p>Il se retire doucement de moi, puis viens me prendre tendrement dans ses bras. C'est définitivement ma place préférée.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Bonus #1 - La salle rouge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Louis, dans la salle de jeux... immédiatement !</p><p>En entendant les paroles de son dominant, Louis fonça vers le sous-sol. Il se déshabilla en quatrième vitesse puis, après avoir plié et rangé ses affaires dans un coin de la pièce, il s'agenouilla au centre de celle-ci. <br/>Louis attendait depuis une dizaine de minutes quand Harry entra enfin dans la salle. Il avait le visage sombre et ne disait rien, alors le chaton fut pris d'un frisson qui l'obligea à baisser brusquement la tête. Harry s'approcha doucement de lui et vit plaquer un violant baiser sur les lèvres du plus petit.   Et, pendant que le soumis se noyait dans le baiser, Harry lui attacha les mains avec des chaînes. Quand soudain : </p><p>-Maî~tre... haaa ouiii... encore...</p><p>Harry tournait autour du mécheux dépourvu de vêtements, une cravache à la main. Le plus petit était donc au sol, sur ses genoux au milieu de la pièce sombre. Ses mains étaient liées entre elles et accrochées aux plafond grâce à une poulie. Son dos était cambré, ses cuisses lui faisaient mal car ses fesses ne touchaient pas ses talons. Ses petites jambes étaient en sueur et contractées sous l'effort. Il avait reçu l'ordre de rester en équilibre uniquement sur ses tibias, s'il laissait ses fesses retomber sur ses talons, la corde se tirerait et ferait sonner une petite clochette. Mais heureusement le lien était assez tendu pour un peu l'aider. </p><p>-Haaaaan, gémit-il alors que la cravache s'abattait sur ses fossettes en bas de son dos. Il tremblait, son membre dur, enserré dans un anneau gouttait à terre de <br/>liquide pré-séminal. Une autre zébrure lui arracha un cri, et un grognement de satisfaction s'échappa de la bouche du bouclé. Après encore quelques coups, cris et gémissements, Harry se planta devant le mécheux. Il fit lentement passer le bout en cuir de la cravache sur son front pour essuyer quelques des gouttes de sueur qui perlaient puis sur sa joue pour la tapoter doucement. Il s'accroupit devant Louis, il avait les yeux à moitié fermés et serrait violemment la corde tout en essayant de ne pas relâcher ses cuisses qui le tenait en équilibre.</p><p>Harry saisit fermement son menton et le releva pour l'embrasser, le mécheux gémit de plaisir dans le baiser qui, contrairement à tout ce qui s'était passé précédemment, était plutôt doux et amoureux. Mais il ne dura pas très longtemps, car Harry revient derrière son petit soumis pour faire langoureusement glisser le cuir tout le long de la colonne vertébrale de Louis. Un son sec se fit entendre alors qu'une marque nette se formait sur la fesse du mécheux, il n'en pouvait plus, ses fesses et ses cuisses étaient les seules choses qui pouvait lui permettre de ne pas faire sonner la cloche. Ses cuisses étaient déjà si zébrées qu'elles en tremblaient, ses fesses étaient à présent son seul support fiable, mais plus pour longtemps vu que le bouclé commençait à s'attaquer à elles. Une deuxième trace marqua le châtain qui s'écroula au sol. La clochette sonna alertant Harry qui détacha les liens. </p><p>-C'est mal... je t'avais ordonné de ne pas faire sonner la cloche. </p><p>-Je suis désolé Maître. S'excusa le chaton. Malgré le fait que le plus grand ai enlevé la corde, il gisait toujours au sol peinant à se relever. Harry tourna un fauteuil vers <br/>le soumis et s'assit dedans, il était complètement habillé contrairement à Louis qui était aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance. Il défit lentement sa braguette puis ordonna d'un signe de tête au châtain de venir devant lui. Le mécheux se traîna à quatre pattes sur le sol pour finalement s'agenouiller devant son Maître. </p><p>-Suce. </p><p>Louis ne répondit rien, il s'agrippa aux accoudoirs pour venir lécher le membre dur du bouclé sur toute sa longueur.</p><p>-J'ai dit suce. Répéta-il, Les mains derrière le dos. </p><p>Le mécheux ramena docilement les mains dans son dos alors qu'Harry agrippa ses cheveux pour venir mettre sa virilité entière dans sa bouche. Même si Louis avait l'habitude de l'avoir, il avait quand même besoin d'un certain temps d'adaptation, mais le plus grand ne lui laissa pas le temps. Il serra sa main, avec les cheveux qu'il avait toujours dans sa paume et le tira vers l'arrière, il laissa son soumis reprendre son souffle. Sa main avait glissé des cheveux à sa joue, Louis se frottait affectueusement contre celle-ci, il frotta plus fort, quitte à s'en arracher la joue, quand il vit une lueur de tendresse passer dans le regard de son Maître. </p><p>-Mon chaton... dit-il en se penchant un peu pour venir lui pincer un téton. </p><p>-Da~ddy, répondit le mécheux en gémissant. </p><p>-Mmmh, fit mine de penser Harry, ce n'est plus Maître maintenant ? Je devrais peut-être te fesser jusqu'à ce que tu pleures pour avoir fait sonner la clochette. Qu'est-<br/>ce que tu en penses, méchant garçon ? </p><p>Louis haleta fortement à cette pensé puis trop vite au goût du plus petit, le bouclé repris en main ses cheveux et le força sur sa virilité et pendant que le mécheux faisait tournoyer sa langue contre sa verge, Harry pensait à voix haute. </p><p>-Non, je t'ai assez fait mal aujourd'hui... je sais ce que je vais faire. Tu vas jouir le plus de fois possible. Il sourit, les yeux noirs de désir, prépare-toi bien. </p><p>Louis hocha la tête puis ne sentant plus la pression contre son crâne, il s'en leva petit à petit pour finalement venir suçoter le gland, Harry tira ses cheveux vers l'arrière et joui dans un grand râle. Sa semence atterrit sur le visage du soumis, mais plus précisément dans sa bouche et sur sa langue qu'il avait tirée. Toute sa petite frimousse était souillée, le bouclé passa deux doigts sur sa joue puis les porta à sa bouche. </p><p>-Suce, ordonna-t-il une nouvelle fois avant de fourrer sans douceur ses doigts dans la bouche du plus petit. Louis attrapa la grande main du bouclé avec ses petits <br/>doigts et commença à sucer bruyamment tout en regardant Harry, avec de grands yeux innocents. </p><p>Le plus grand se baissa pour attraper le mécheux sous les bras, sans aucun effort, il le porta et l'assis sur ses genoux. Il enleva doucement l'anneau puis donna une violente tape sur une fesse du châtain, qui s'était affaissé sur son épaule. Ce dernier se redressa en sursaut, le dos cambré et son membre qui coulait de plus en plus. </p><p>Harry agrippa ses fesses d'une main puis s'approcha du mécheux et l'embrassa tendrement. Il lubrifia rapidement l'entrée du mécheux qui pompait le vide. Il la combla avec un seul doigt. Ce seul doigt suffit à Louis pour se cambrer et pousser un cri de jouissance, il se déversa sur le costard noir cendre d'Harry. </p><p>-Quel mauvais garçon. Le réprimanda le bouclé en ricanant. </p><p>Le soumis était complètement ramolli après son premier orgasme mais le plus grand n'en avait pas fini pour autant. Il porta le mécheux jusqu'au lit qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce. Ses cuisses tremblaient toujours, il les écarta docilement en attendant qu'Harry vienne se placer entre elles pour commencer à le pilonner. </p><p>Mais ce dernier n'en fit rien. </p><p>-Retourne-toi... sur le ventre. </p><p>Louis obéit, il se posta sur le ventre. Sa tête reposait doucement sur un coussin pourpre. Harry prit deux de ses derniers et les plaça sous son bassin. Il enleva sa chemise tachée pour ne rester que torse nu. Ses grandes mains passaient sur les fesses de mécheux, elles couvraient parfaitement ses deux globes de chair bombés. Louis gémissait de plus en plus, articulant des non et des encore... </p><p>-Tu ne sait pas ce que tu veux. Seul moi sait te combler. Rappelle-t ’en. </p><p>-Oui... oui Maître. </p><p>Le châtain se cambra un peu plus, quand Harry passa un jouet en verre contre son intimité palpitante. Le jouet était légèrement froid en raison du fait qu'il avait passé du temps dans un seau à champagne remplit de glaçon. Sa froideur contrastait drastiquement avec le corps chaud comme la braise de Louis. Il l'enfonça doucement dans le trou du châtain, ce dernier geignait alors les larmes coagulaient aux coins de ses paupières. </p><p>-S'il~~vous p~plaît... </p><p>Harry accéléra les vas et viens, évitant délibérément le point sensible. Il connaissait le corps de son mécheux par cœur. D'un seul effleurement il pouvait faire crier le soumis. D'ailleurs, il ne s'en priva pas, il passa un glaçon sur une zébrure en bas du dos de Louis. Ce dernier hurla sous la douleur qui s'entremêlait de façon indéchiffrable au plaisir. D'un geste expert, Harry changea d'angle, il heurta de plein fouet la prostate du mécheux. Celui-ci enfouit sa tête dans un coussin, le cri se perdit dans la douceur du coussin mais le bouclé n'arrêta pas pour autant. Il glissa lentement sa main sous le ventre du châtain pour appuyer fortement sur son bas-ventre, alors que le jouet faisait la même chose sur l'autre côté de sa prostate. </p><p>Cette fois-ci, aucun cri ne sortit de la bouche du mécheux quand sa semence vint tâcher les draps. Seul des sanglots étouffés vinrent troubler le silence lourd de sens de la pièce. Harry saisit le soumis, il colla son dos contre son torse et laissa sa tête partir en arrière, s'appuyant sur son épaule. Impitoyablement, le bouclé serrait les tétons de Louis et le caressait doucement pour permettre le sang d'affluer à nouveau dans sa verge. Ça ne tarda pas... <br/>Une fois qu'il fut dur, Harry l'allongea tendrement sur le dos, il jeta le coussin souillé par son précédent orgasme au sol, mais prit celui qui restait pour le caler sous la tête du mécheux. Il lécha son cou puis laissa quelques marques rouges ou violettes. </p><p>-Supplie. Ordonna sèchement le bouclé. </p><p>-Maitre... geignit Louis en retour. </p><p>-Tu la veux ou pas ?! </p><p>-S'il vous~ plaît... j'en~~ai besoin, craquât-il. Je vous en supplie~ Maître... donnez-la-moi. </p><p>Harry accéda à la demande en s'enfonçant au plus profond du mécheux d'un seul coup. Ce dernier haleta et maintenant les larmes abondaient sur ses joues. Il sanglotait de plaisir, ne voulant que celui-ci ne s'arrête jamais. </p><p>-S'il vous plaît... embrassez moi. </p><p>Harry accéda à sa demande, il vint laper ses lèvres timidement. Contrastant avec ses brutaux coups de reins qui menaient Louis au bord de l'orgasme. Il se tortillait, il se tait, implosé face au plaisir, il y en avait tellement qu'il n'était même pas sûr de tout pouvoir prendre. Mais Harry n'était pas loin non plus, le mécheux était si étroit et si chaud autour de lui qu'il se sentait venir à chaque poussée. Après encore quelques va-et-vient, le bouclé se pencha pour mordre un des tétons de son soumis. Fort. Ce dernier hurla son plaisir tout en se cambrant, ses petits boutons de chair avaient toujours été ses points sensibles. </p><p>-Tu aimes quand ça fait mal, n'est-ce pas. Tu es un petit maso rien que pour moi. Susurra-t-il. Je vais te faire mal, et crois-moi, tu vas aimer. </p><p>Après un râle rauque, Harry se déversa dans le mécheux qui vint, dès qu'il sentit la semence blanche et épaisse du plus grand le remplir. Des larmes ornaient ses belles joues, Harry ne s'en lassait pas, son soumis devenait tellement sensible, il essuya une goutte d'eau salée qui perlait et retourna Louis sur le ventre. </p><p>-Un dernier mon ange... tu peux tout prendre pour moi. Tu me rends tellement fier. </p><p>Louis cambra son bassin, il ferait n'importe quoi pour son Maître. Ce dernier attrapa les fesses du mécheux et les écarta vulgairement. Son trou pompait le vide, la semence blanchâtre du bouclé en coulait pour dévaler les cuisses puis les jambes du châtain pour finalement former une petite flaque sur le drap. Harry recueilli un peu de son sperme entre deux de ses doigts, qu'il renfonça immédiatement dans l'intimité du soumis. Il les enleva après quelques secondes pour les remplacer par sa langue. Le bouclé lécha d'abord les fesses pleines de Louis, le marquant au passage de morsures ou suçons, ensuite il écarta encore plus ses fesses pour venir lécher tout le contour de son entrée palpitante, puis enfin, alors que son visage était mouillé de salive et de sperme, il enfonça son muscle à l'intérieur du mécheux. Il y allait par coup, tantôt vite, tantôt lentement. Louis se sentait partir, sa vision se troublait et malgré le fait que les larmes y étaient pour quelque chose, une immense sensation de plaisir le prit. Il se cambra une dernière fois, sa verge tressauta, mais seulement quatre ou cinq gouttes de semence coulèrent, alors que des sanglots se turent. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il partit loin... dans un monde de coton, il sentait Harry l'appeler mais il était tellement loin qu'il n'arrivait même pas à lever son bras pour venir attraper la main. </p><p>-Mon ange... tu es parti tellement loin. Soupira le dominant en venant manger le cou de Louis, ce n'était pas sexuel, juste de l'amour. Reviens vers moi. </p><p>-Maître ? </p><p>-Oui Louis... je suis là. Comment tu te sens ? </p><p>-Je... flotter. </p><p>Louis ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais sa voix lâcha pile à ce moment, seul un petit couinement en sortit. </p><p>-Shhh... épargne ta voix. </p><p>Dans un élan d'énergie il se releva pour venir se loger entre les bras d'Harry. </p><p>-Je suis tellement fier de toi. </p><p>-J'ai été... bon ? </p><p>-Plus que ça mon ange... tu as été parfait. </p><p>-Merci... monsieur.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Bonus #1 - La salle rouge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Louis, dans la salle de jeux... immédiatement !<br/>
En entendant les paroles de son dominant, Louis fonça vers le sous-sol. Il se déshabilla en quatrième vitesse puis, après avoir plié et rangé ses affaires dans un coin de la pièce, il s'agenouilla au centre de celle-ci.<br/>
Louis attendait depuis une dizaine de minutes quand Harry entra enfin dans la salle. Il avait le visage sombre et ne disait rien, alors le chaton fut pris d'un frisson qui l'obligea à baisser brusquement la tête. Harry s'approcha doucement de lui et vit plaquer un violant baiser sur les lèvres du plus petit.   Et, pendant que le soumis se noyait dans le baiser, Harry lui attacha les mains avec des chaînes. Quand soudain :<br/>
-Maî~tre... haaa ouiii... encore...<br/>
Harry tournait autour du mécheux dépourvu de vêtements, une cravache à la main. Le plus petit était donc au sol, sur ses genoux au milieu de la pièce sombre. Ses mains étaient liées entre elles et accrochées aux plafond grâce à une poulie. Son dos était cambré, ses cuisses lui faisaient mal car ses fesses ne touchaient pas ses talons. Ses petites jambes étaient en sueur et contractées sous l'effort. Il avait reçu l'ordre de rester en équilibre uniquement sur ses tibias, s'il laissait ses fesses retomber sur ses talons, la corde se tirerait et ferait sonner une petite clochette. Mais heureusement le lien était assez tendu pour un peu l'aider.<br/>
-Haaaaan, gémit-il alors que la cravache s'abattait sur ses fossettes en bas de son dos. Il tremblait, son membre dur, enserré dans un anneau gouttait à terre de liquide pré-séminal. Une autre zébrure lui arracha un cri, et un grognement de satisfaction s'échappa de la bouche du bouclé. Après encore quelques coups, cris et gémissements, Harry se planta devant le mécheux. Il fit lentement passer le bout en cuir de la cravache sur son front pour essuyer quelques des gouttes de sueur qui perlaient puis sur sa joue pour la tapoter doucement. Il s'accroupit devant Louis, il avait les yeux à moitié fermés et serrait violemment la corde tout en essayant de ne pas relâcher ses cuisses qui le tenait en équilibre.<br/>
Harry saisit fermement son menton et le releva pour l'embrasser, le mécheux gémit de plaisir dans le baiser qui, contrairement à tout ce qui s'était passé précédemment, était plutôt doux et amoureux. Mais il ne dura pas très longtemps, car Harry revient derrière son petit soumis pour faire langoureusement glisser le cuir tout le long de la colonne vertébrale de Louis. Un son sec se fit entendre alors qu'une marque nette se formait sur la fesse du mécheux, il n'en pouvait plus, ses fesses et ses cuisses étaient les seules choses qui pouvait lui permettre de ne pas faire sonner la cloche. Ses cuisses étaient déjà si zébrées qu'elles en tremblaient, ses fesses étaient à présent son seul support fiable, mais plus pour longtemps vu que le bouclé commençait à s'attaquer à elles. Une deuxième trace marqua le châtain qui s'écroula au sol. La clochette sonna alertant Harry qui détacha les liens.<br/>
-C'est mal... je t'avais ordonné de ne pas faire sonner la cloche.<br/>
-Je suis désolé Maître. S'excusa le chaton. Malgré le fait que le plus grand ai enlevé la corde, il gisait toujours au sol peinant à se relever. Harry tourna un fauteuil vers le soumis et s'assit dedans, il était complètement habillé contrairement à Louis qui était aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance. Il défit lentement sa braguette puis ordonna d'un signe de tête au châtain de venir devant lui. Le mécheux se traîna à quatre pattes sur le sol pour finalement s'agenouiller devant son Maître.<br/>
-Suce.<br/>
Louis ne répondit rien, il s'agrippa aux accoudoirs pour venir lécher le membre dur du bouclé sur toute sa longueur.<br/>
-J'ai dit suce. Répéta-il, Les mains derrière le dos.<br/>
Le mécheux ramena docilement les mains dans son dos alors qu'Harry agrippa ses cheveux pour venir mettre sa virilité entière dans sa bouche. Même si Louis avait l'habitude de l'avoir, il avait quand même besoin d'un certain temps d'adaptation, mais le plus grand ne lui laissa pas le temps. Il serra sa main, avec les cheveux qu'il avait toujours dans sa paume et le tira vers l'arrière, il laissa son soumis reprendre son souffle. Sa main avait glissé des cheveux à sa joue, Louis se frottait affectueusement contre celle-ci, il frotta plus fort, quitte à s'en arracher la joue, quand il vit une lueur de tendresse passer dans le regard de son Maître.<br/>
-Mon chaton... dit-il en se penchant un peu pour venir lui pincer un téton.<br/>
-Da~ddy, répondit le mécheux en gémissant.<br/>
-Mmmh, fit mine de penser Harry, ce n'est plus Maître maintenant ? Je devrais peut-être te fesser jusqu'à ce que tu pleures pour avoir fait sonner la clochette. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, méchant garçon ?<br/>
Louis haleta fortement à cette pensé puis trop vite au goût du plus petit, le bouclé repris en main ses cheveux et le força sur sa virilité et pendant que le mécheux faisait tournoyer sa langue contre sa verge, Harry pensait à voix haute.<br/>
-Non, je t'ai assez fait mal aujourd'hui... je sais ce que je vais faire. Tu vas jouir le plus de fois possible. Il sourit, les yeux noirs de désir, prépare-toi bien.<br/>
Louis hocha la tête puis ne sentant plus la pression contre son crâne, il s'en leva petit à petit pour finalement venir suçoter le gland, Harry tira ses cheveux vers l'arrière et joui dans un grand râle. Sa semence atterrit sur le visage du soumis, mais plus précisément dans sa bouche et sur sa langue qu'il avait tirée. Toute sa petite frimousse était souillée, le bouclé passa deux doigts sur sa joue puis les porta à sa bouche.<br/>
-Suce, ordonna-t-il une nouvelle fois avant de fourrer sans douceur ses doigts dans la bouche du plus petit. Louis attrapa la grande main du bouclé avec ses petits doigts et commença à sucer bruyamment tout en regardant Harry, avec de grands yeux innocents.<br/>
Le plus grand se baissa pour attraper le mécheux sous les bras, sans aucun effort, il le porta et l'assis sur ses genoux. Il enleva doucement l'anneau puis donna une violente tape sur une fesse du châtain, qui s'était affaissé sur son épaule. Ce dernier se redressa en sursaut, le dos cambré et son membre qui coulait de plus en plus. Harry agrippa ses fesses d'une main puis s'approcha du mécheux et l'embrassa tendrement. Il lubrifia rapidement l'entrée du mécheux qui pompait le vide. Il la combla avec un seul doigt. Ce seul doigt suffit à Louis pour se cambrer et pousser un cri de jouissance, il se déversa sur le costard noir cendre d'Harry.<br/>
-Quel mauvais garçon. Le réprimanda le bouclé en ricanant.<br/>
Le soumis était complètement ramolli après son premier orgasme mais le plus grand n'en avait pas fini pour autant. Il porta le mécheux jusqu'au lit qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce. Ses cuisses tremblaient toujours, il les écarta docilement en attendant qu'Harry vienne se placer entre elles pour commencer à le pilonner.<br/>
Mais ce dernier n'en fit rien.<br/>
-Retourne-toi... sur le ventre.<br/>
Louis obéit, il se posta sur le ventre. Sa tête reposait doucement sur un coussin pourpre. Harry prit deux de ses derniers et les plaça sous son bassin. Il enleva sa chemise tachée pour ne rester que torse nu. Ses grandes mains passaient sur les fesses de mécheux, elles couvraient parfaitement ses deux globes de chair bombés. Louis gémissait de plus en plus, articulant des non et des encore...<br/>
-Tu ne sait pas ce que tu veux. Seul moi sait te combler. Rappelle-t ’en.<br/>
-Oui... oui Maître.<br/>
Le châtain se cambra un peu plus, quand Harry passa un jouet en verre contre son intimité palpitante. Le jouet était légèrement froid en raison du fait qu'il avait passé du temps dans un seau à champagne remplit de glaçon. Sa froideur contrastait drastiquement avec le corps chaud comme la braise de Louis. Il l'enfonça doucement dans le trou du châtain, ce dernier geignait alors les larmes coagulaient aux coins de ses paupières.<br/>
-S'il~~vous p~plaît...<br/>
Harry accéléra les vas et viens, évitant délibérément le point sensible. Il connaissait le corps de son mécheux par cœur. D'un seul effleurement il pouvait faire crier le soumis. D'ailleurs, il ne s'en priva pas, il passa un glaçon sur une zébrure en bas du dos de Louis. Ce dernier hurla sous la douleur qui s'entremêlait de façon indéchiffrable au plaisir. D'un geste expert, Harry changea d'angle, il heurta de plein fouet la prostate du mécheux. Celui-ci enfouit sa tête dans un coussin, le cri se perdit dans la douceur du coussin mais le bouclé n'arrêta pas pour autant. Il glissa lentement sa main sous le ventre du châtain pour appuyer fortement sur son bas-ventre, alors que le jouet faisait la même chose sur l'autre côté de sa prostate.<br/>
Cette fois-ci, aucun cri ne sortit de la bouche du mécheux quand sa semence vint tâcher les draps. Seul des sanglots étouffés vinrent troubler le silence lourd de sens de la pièce. Harry saisit le soumis, il colla son dos contre son torse et laissa sa tête partir en arrière, s'appuyant sur son épaule. Impitoyablement, le bouclé serrait les tétons de Louis et le caressait doucement pour permettre le sang d'affluer à nouveau dans sa verge. Ça ne tarda pas...<br/>
Une fois qu'il fut dur, Harry l'allongea tendrement sur le dos, il jeta le coussin souillé par son précédent orgasme au sol, mais prit celui qui restait pour le caler sous la tête du mécheux. Il lécha son cou puis laissa quelques marques rouges ou violettes.<br/>
-Supplie. Ordonna sèchement le bouclé.<br/>
-Maitre... geignit Louis en retour.<br/>
-Tu la veux ou pas ?!<br/>
-S'il vous~ plaît... j'en~~ai besoin, craquât-il. Je vous en supplie~ Maître... donnez-la-moi.<br/>
Harry accéda à la demande en s'enfonçant au plus profond du mécheux d'un seul coup. Ce dernier haleta et maintenant les larmes abondaient sur ses joues. Il sanglotait de plaisir, ne voulant que celui-ci ne s'arrête jamais.<br/>
-S'il vous plaît... embrassez moi.<br/>
Harry accéda à sa demande, il vint laper ses lèvres timidement. Contrastant avec ses brutaux coups de reins qui menaient Louis au bord de l'orgasme. Il se tortillait, il se tait, implosé face au plaisir, il y en avait tellement qu'il n'était même pas sûr de tout pouvoir prendre. Mais Harry n'était pas loin non plus, le mécheux était si étroit et si chaud autour de lui qu'il se sentait venir à chaque poussée. Après encore quelques va-et-vient, le bouclé se pencha pour mordre un des tétons de son soumis. Fort. Ce dernier hurla son plaisir tout en se cambrant, ses petits boutons de chair avaient toujours été ses points sensibles.<br/>
-Tu aimes quand ça fait mal, n'est-ce pas. Tu es un petit maso rien que pour moi. Susurra-t-il. Je vais te faire mal, et crois-moi, tu vas aimer.<br/>
Après un râle rauque, Harry se déversa dans le mécheux qui vint, dès qu'il sentit la semence blanche et épaisse du plus grand le remplir. Des larmes ornaient ses belles joues, Harry ne s'en lassait pas, son soumis devenait tellement sensible, il essuya une goutte d'eau salée qui perlait et retourna Louis sur le ventre.<br/>
-Un dernier mon ange... tu peux tout prendre pour moi. Tu me rends tellement fier.<br/>
Louis cambra son bassin, il ferait n'importe quoi pour son Maître. Ce dernier attrapa les fesses du mécheux et les écarta vulgairement. Son trou pompait le vide, la semence blanchâtre du bouclé en coulait pour dévaler les cuisses puis les jambes du châtain pour finalement former une petite flaque sur le drap. Harry recueilli un peu de son sperme entre deux de ses doigts, qu'il renfonça immédiatement dans l'intimité du soumis. Il les enleva après quelques secondes pour les remplacer par sa langue. Le bouclé lécha d'abord les fesses pleines de Louis, le marquant au passage de morsures ou suçons, ensuite il écarta encore plus ses fesses pour venir lécher tout le contour de son entrée palpitante, puis enfin, alors que son visage était mouillé de salive et de sperme, il enfonça son muscle à l'intérieur du mécheux. Il y allait par coup, tantôt vite, tantôt lentement. Louis se sentait partir, sa vision se troublait et malgré le fait que les larmes y étaient pour quelque chose, une immense sensation de plaisir le prit. Il se cambra une dernière fois, sa verge tressauta, mais seulement quatre ou cinq gouttes de semence coulèrent, alors que des sanglots se turent. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il partit loin... dans un monde de coton, il sentait Harry l'appeler mais il était tellement loin qu'il n'arrivait même pas à lever son bras pour venir attraper la main.<br/>
-Mon ange... tu es parti tellement loin. Soupira le dominant en venant manger le cou de Louis, ce n'était pas sexuel, juste de l'amour. Reviens vers moi.<br/>
-Maître ?<br/>
-Oui Louis... je suis là. Comment tu te sens ?<br/>
-Je... flotter.<br/>
Louis ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais sa voix lâcha pile à ce moment, seul un petit couinement en sortit.<br/>
-Shhh... épargne ta voix.<br/>
Dans un élan d'énergie il se releva pour venir se loger entre les bras d'Harry.<br/>
-Je suis tellement fier de toi.<br/>
-J'ai été... bon ?<br/>
-Plus que ça mon ange... tu as été parfait.<br/>
-Merci... monsieur.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Bonus #2 - Mignone maid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry hésitait devant le rayon costume du sex-shop de Niall.  Depuis la fois où Louis l'avait aguiché dans son petit costume de chat, il avait indéniablement envie de lui faire porter autre chose. Il s'était donc dépêché de retourner au magasin de Niall et était resté planté là depuis déjà plusieurs dizaines de minutes. Il avait pris dans ses mains un sexy costume d'infirmière mais il l'avait reposé après quelques minutes d'observation intense du produit. Ça faisait beaucoup trop vulgaire et son bébé valait mieux que ça. De plus, il voulait une tenue parfaite pour inaugurer la première fois au club de Niall avec son Louis.<br/>Ils avaient déjà testé la lingerie, et malgré le fait qu'Harry ait adoré, Louis avait été quelques peu gêné. Il n'avait évidemment rien dit au bouclé, plus par peur de le décevoir que par peur de se faire réprimander. Malheureusement (plutôt heureusement) pour lui, Harry avait compris sa gêne et il avait donc décidé de ne plus jamais faire porter au châtain de la lingerie féminine, enfin celle qui gratte en tout cas car il adore quand même voir son soumis en sous-vêtements sexy.</p><p>-Niall... appela Harry d'un air désespéré.</p><p>-Quoi encore ?! Soupira le blond en arrivant à côté du bouclé.</p><p>-Je ne trouve rien qui pourrait plaire à Louis... pleurait-il pour de faux.</p><p>-Tu peux aller en arrière-boutique si tu veux. Mais tu ne touches à rien !</p><p>Harry acquiesça vivement avant de précipiter vers la remise. Des sachets s'empilaient les uns sur les autres puis un sachet attiré l'œil du brun aux yeux émeraudes. Il le prit et poussa un soupir de soulagement en trouvant enfin ce qu'il cherchait depuis le début. Ce costume était parfait.</p><p>-Niall... cria une deuxième fois le bouclé, le blond accourut vers la remise, le blond accouru, pantelant.</p><p>-Quoi encore ?!</p><p>-J'ai trouvé le costume parfait !</p><p>Niall hocha la tête et proposa au bouclé de passer en caisse. Harry paya avant de dire au revoir au blond puis se dirigea doucement vers sa voiture qui l'attendait au parking. En passant, il fit un détour par le super marché qui était dans la galerie commerçante et pris de quoi faire des gâteaux plus quelques produits de base pour la vie de tous les jours.</p><p>Une fois son petit sac de course plein, il retourna rapidement à la voiture. Il avait laissé son petit ange seul à la maison depuis ce matin et malgré le fait que celui-ci ait fêté ses 21 ans, ce dernier avait toujours autant besoin de compagnie qu'au début de leur relation.<br/>Harry était conscient qu'il avait laissé le châtain un peu trop longtemps, c'est pour ça qu'au retours il roula le plus vite possible, tout en faisant évidemment attention au trafic. Il était un peu en retard et que le mécheux s'inquiétait probablement mais il savait que s'il avait un accident, ce serait encore plus grave pour lui et son soumis.</p><p>Il arriva une quinzaine de minute après, il arriva à la maison, trouvant Louis endormi sur le canapé en caleçon. Sa respiration était lourde et il serrait contre lui une peluche qu'Harry lui avait acheté il y a un mois pour son anniversaire.</p><p>Harry s'arrêta devant le canapé, attendri devant cette vision si mignonne, il ne put s'empêcher de lui caresser les cheveux et de lui déposer un baiser sur la tempe. Le mécheux grogna dans son sommeil mais il ne se réveilla pas, il préféra serrer plus fort sa peluche avant de papillonner doucement des paupières. <br/>En voyant son dominant juste devant son visage, Louis se releva à toute vitesse pour finir assis sur le canapé. </p><p>-J-je... bonjour monsieur. Bredouilla le mécheux. Je suis désolé de m-m'être endormi. J-je ne voulais pas. Continua Louis. </p><p>-Mon ange... tout va bien. Je suis là... viens dans mes bras chaton. </p><p>Louis de précipita à sa place préférée puis commença à doucement sangloter. </p><p>-Dit moi ce qui ne va pas mon amour. Tu peux tout me dire. </p><p>Il hocha la tête contre les pectoraux de son dominant en sentant ses larmes se tarir. </p><p>-Parles-moi mon ange. </p><p>-Je... je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression de tout faire de travers. Vous me faites toutes sortes de cadeau que je ne mérite pas du tout. Je ne suis pas assez bien pour vous. </p><p>-Louis, tu es parfait, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas que tu penses ça de toi. Enlève ton t-shirt pour moi. </p><p>-Je n'en ai pas de nouvelles. </p><p>-Enlève ton t-shirt Louis... s'il te plaît. </p><p>Le plus petit enleva doucement son haut, puis Harry le plaça correctement sur ses genoux. Ses doigts caressaient ses longues lignes blanchâtres sur ses hanches, quand soudain son index buta sur une croûte. </p><p>-Louis ! C'est quoi ça ? </p><p>-C'est... c'est. </p><p>-Tu m'as menti ! </p><p>-Je suis désolé... pardonnez-moi monsieur. Je n’ai pas pu... m'en empêcher. </p><p>Harry serra plus son soumis dans ses bras en lui chuchotant des mots doux à l'oreille. Il lui caressait aussi l'échine pour le calmer de la meilleure des façons. </p><p>-Je ne suis pas en colère, je suis déçu... très déçu. Mais par-dessus tout, j'ai peur. Très peur pour toi Louis, je dois te dominer et je ne le pourrais jamais si tu ne me <br/>fais pas confiance. </p><p>-Je suis désolé. Je ne vous mérite pas. </p><p>-Tu mérites tout le bonheur du monde Louis. Laisse-moi t'aimer. </p><p>-Merci Harry, je t'aime aussi. Et je te promets que je ne me couperais plus jamais. </p><p>-C'est bien. Très bien bébé. Tout va bien maintenant.</p><p>Louis s'était repris et à présent il sanglotait des mercis dans le cou du bouclé. </p><p>-Ce week-end on va au club de Niall. Je t'ai pris une petite tenue, tu es d'accord avec ça ? </p><p>-Oui monsieur. </p><p>Harry hocha gravement la tête puis averti le mécheux qu'il serait néanmoins puni le soir même pour avoir désobéit aux règles. Louis y répondit d'un signe de tète honteux. Puis il demanda au bouclé s'il voulait bien regarder un film avec lui. </p><p>-Évidemment, tout pour te faire plaisir mon ange.</p><p>•</p><p>•</p><p>•</p><p>La bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés et de petits hoquets de surprise. Voilà la réaction de Louis quand le bouclé lui présenta sa tenue pour la soirée au club. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser, elle n'était pas moche, le châtain la trouvait même vraiment jolie mais il ne se sentait pas à l'aise de la porter devant plus d'une dizaine de dominant. Qui par ailleurs pourraient être célibataire et qui allaient le regarder comme un bonbon. </p><p>-Tu la mettra mon ange, je ne l'ai pas achetée pour rien. Pouffa le bouclé, assis sur le lit. </p><p>Le mécheux hocha la tête en pensant que de toute façon, même s'il ne la portait pas ce soir, Harry allait la lui faire porter à chaque occasion possible. </p><p>La tenue était vraiment sexy, c'était un costume de maid noir avec des frous-frous blancs sous la jupe pour la rembourrer. Son dos était aussi découvert, seulement traversé par quelques lacets noués en un joli petit noeud papillon. Le devant était plutôt simple, seul quelques fioritures blanches ajoutaient un peu de couleur sur là où se trouvait le torse du mécheux. </p><p>-Vas-y mon ange. Essaye-la. </p><p>Louis pouffa, il commençait à beaucoup trop bien connaître son dominant. Évidemment qu'il voulait le voir dans la robe. Le châtain galéra un peut avec tous les frous-frous et demanda poliment à son bouclé de l'aider à lacer les rubans dans son dos. Malgré le fait que la jupette ne couvre qu'à moitié ses cuisses et laisse entrevoir ses fesses, il l'aimait beaucoup, néanmoins il y avait un problème, un énorme problème... </p><p>-Monsieur... ce sont des manches courtes. On voit mes... cicatrices sur mes avants bras. </p><p>-Tu veux les couvrir ? </p><p>Louis hocha la tête, il avait tellement honte de celles-ci qu'il voudrait les cacher a jamais. </p><p>-Tu sais Louis, commença le bouclé en portant le châtain jusqu'à leur chambre. Tu ne dois pas avoir honte de tes cicatrices, elles font partie de toi. Elles prouvent que tu es fort et surtout elles ne te rendent pas moins beau. Elles font de toi ce que tu es. </p><p>-Je... pense comprendre... mais je ne suis pas prêt à les montrer devant tout le monde. </p><p>-Ce n'est rien chaton. On te mettra des gants montants. Ça te va ? </p><p>-C'est parfait monsieur. S'exclama Louis en couvrant son dom de baisers. </p><p>Il se leva pour finalement enlever le costume, mais un regard aussi noir que de l'encre de la part d'Harry l'arrêta immédiatement et le fit se mettre à genoux. Il baissa la tête et croisa ses mains derrière son dos, il n'osait plus parler tellement le regard du plus grand l'avait pétrifié. Harry se leva violemment du lit puis pris le menton de Louis pour le relever d'un coup sec. </p><p>-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?! </p><p>-Je... j-je... </p><p>-Tais-toi, ce n'est pas parce que tu es aussi mignon dans cette tenue que je vais oublier ta punition. </p><p>Louis baissa de nouveau la tête, alors qu'Harry lui plaqua un baiser sur le front.</p><p>-Je te veux en travers de mes genoux, sur le ventre. Ordonna le bouclé. </p><p>Le mécheux se plaça comme demandé, la jupe se releva à cause de tout les frous-frous, Harry avait donc une vue parfaite sur le caleçon noir et les fesses bombées du mécheux. Il les agrippa doucement pour les caresser puis d'un coup sec, il vint lui administre un coup fort sur l'une d'elles. <br/>Louis poussa un petit crie aiguë alors que la douleur se faisait petit à petit ressentir. </p><p>-Ça fait mal... murmura-t-il. </p><p>-C'est fait pour Louis, tu as été un mauvais garçon. Et que fait-on aux mauvais garçons ? </p><p>-On les punis, murmura une nouvelle fois le châtain. </p><p>-Bien, je recommence au début. Compte maintenant. Dit calmement le brun d'un ton sans appel. </p><p>-Mais... </p><p>-Tu me contredit ?! J'en rajoute. Compte !</p><p>-Un... articula le mécheux la gorge nouée.</p><p>-Deux, continua-t-il doucement. </p><p>Au bout de la dixième claque, les larmes coulaient dans interruption sur ses joues. Il avait du mal qu'il ne pouvait plus penser à rien à part la couleur rouge qui ferait arrêter sa souffrance. Mais il se pinça la lèvre pour ne rien dire, il voilà ou se rattraper et rendre les gens fiers de lui. Au bout d'un moment, Louis ferma les yeux, il ne ressentait plus rien mais contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, il était bien. L'odeur du bouclé envahissait ses narines, mais quelque chose le tira de sa tranquillité maladive. </p><p>-Louis ?! Louis, mon ange. </p><p>-Mon...-sieur ? </p><p>-Excuse-moi chaton. Tout va bien ? </p><p>Louis hocha la tête puis vint balayer les mèches bouclées qui s'accumulaient devant les yeux émeraudes et inquiet du brun. </p><p>-On peut aller prendre un bain... s'il vous plaît.  Demanda poliment le mécheux, sa voix était cassée mais surtout il parlait doucement de façon à surveiller ses mots. </p><p>Harry hocha immédiatement la tête puis se précipita vers la salle de bain pour faire couler l'eau dans la baignoire. Elle était d'un blanc étincelant grâce à la journée de ménage qui était à peine hier, elle avait été récurée par les deux tourtereaux qui avaient fini par se doucher ensemble et se faire des barbes en mousse. <br/>Quand, à peine une vingtaine de seconde plus tard, Harry réapparut dans la chambre, Louis était allongé sur le lit dans l'exacte position où le bouclé l'avait quitté. Ce dernier déshabilla son soumis avec des gestes aussi délicats que possible et le prix tendrement dans ses bras pour le porter jusqu'au bain tout chaud. </p><p>-Je t'aime Louis. Ne l'oublie jamais. </p><p>-Moi aussi Harry, je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Je suis si heureux d'être avec toi.</p><p> </p><p>Louis mettait une nouvelle fois cette robe faite de dentelle et de coton, il appela Harry pour qu'il l'aide à lacer, encore, ses rubans qui pendouillaient dans son dos pendant qui mettait son petit serre-tête. Ils avaient rendez-vous devant chez Liam dans une dizaine de minutes pour qu'ils fassent le chemin ensemble. Heureusement la maison de l'ancien bouclé était à mi-chemin entre le club et la villa de chez Harry. <br/>Harry arrêta donc sa voiture exactement devant le perron de chez les Ziam, ils n'attendirent que quelques secondes avant que Zayn n'entre à l'arrière de la voiture, à côté du châtain. Alors que Liam, lui, s'installa sur le siège passager pour pouvoir discuter entre dominants. <br/>Pendant le trajet, Zayn ne manqua pas de se moquer de la tenue de Louis qui rougissait fortement. Mais au bout d'un moment, Liam, qui écoutait d'une oreille discrète la conversation des deux soumis, fourra la main dans sa poche et appuya sur un petit bouton. Le métis se tut immédiatement puis devint aussi rouge que le mécheux quand il vit le regard noir de sous-entendu et d'un peu de colère de Liam. Finalement aucun des deux soumis n'ouvrit la bouche durant le reste du trajet. <br/>Une fois arrivé, le petit groupe se dirigea directement vers Niall qui nettoyait des verres. Il embrassa ouvertement Liam et déposa ensuite un baiser sur le front de Zayn. </p><p>-J'espère que tu as été un bon soumis Za' il faudra te punir sinon... </p><p>Zayn hocha vigoureusement la tête, n'ayant pas été autorisé à parler, tandis que le blond se dirigeait vers Harry, ils se serrèrent la main et le bouclé poussa Louis dans le dos pour que le propriétaire du club puisse lui ébouriffer les cheveux sans avoir à s'avancer. <br/>Harry grogna, il était de mauvaise humeur par rapport à ce qui s'était passé la veille, et puis... il commençait à avoir faim. Il stressait aussi, si Louis voulait devenir un vrai soumis, il allait être obligé de s'exposait devant la trentaine de personne triés sur le volet du club. </p><p>-Liam, j'ai faim... murmura le métis. </p><p>-Moi aussi, approuva Louis. </p><p>Harry se tourna vers le châtain qui le regardait avec des yeux de chiots. Son ventre gargouillait depuis plusieurs minutes alors que les dominants discutaient entre eux. Il n'avait pas osé les déranger mais quand Zayn avait pris la parole, il y avait vu sa chance. </p><p>-Bien, tu peux aller manger si tu veux. Va voir Niall, il va vous servir. </p><p>Les deux soumis hochèrent la tête puis prirent place au bar. Ils piquaient des chips et des cacahuètes en discutant. Niall leur servit un Cosmo pour le métis et un simple mojito pour Louis. Et alors que le mécheux faisait la grimace en goûtant à son verre, son dominant paniquait en face de Liam. </p><p>-Il doit faire une scène ! Avec moi, mais moi j’ai déjà fait, ce n’est pas un problème. Mais lui ! Il ne va jamais s'en sortir. </p><p>Mais alors qu'Harry disait toutes ces choses, Louis arriva derrière lui, l'air un peu pompette. Quand il entendit la conversation, il prit immédiatement la mouche. </p><p>-Comment ça je ne vais jamais y arriver ?! Marmonna-t-il. Pourquoi vous ne me faites pas confiance ? Je suis capable de faire beaucoup plus que ce que vous imaginez, espèce de... </p><p>Le bouclé lui plaqua la main sur la bouche pour le couper, Louis vit un éclat de colère dans ses yeux et frissonna. </p><p>-Très bien, dit Harry d'une voix beaucoup trop calme. Dans ce cas allons-y. </p><p>Il tira violemment Louis vers une petite scène surélevée, la musique s'était tue et les gens présents s'étaient immédiatement tourné vers eux. </p><p>-Assis ! Ordonna Harry d'une voix rauque. </p><p>Louis resta interdit. </p><p>-Assis, Soumis ! Ordonna une nouvelle fois le bouclé d'une voix plus forte. Il agrippa les cheveux de Louis et le lâcha au sol. </p><p>-Lèche. Dit-il en lui présentant une de ses chaussures parfaitement cirées. </p><p>Louis se plaça correctement à genoux puis se pencha pour lécher la chaussure de son dom. Sa jupe se releva montrant à toute l'audience ses fesses bombées <br/>seulement recouverte de dentelle. Toutes les personnes présentes, soumis comme dominants applaudirent et certains sifflèrent. </p><p>-Les mains derrière le dos. </p><p>Louis s'exécuta immédiatement, après avoir fini de passer sa langue sur la totalité la chaussure, il vint frotter sa joue contre la jambe du bouclé, qui impassible, s'était assis sur un fauteuil. </p><p>-Bien... relève toi Soumis. </p><p>Le mécheux sauta sur ses pieds en un temps record puis attendis le prochain ordre avec impatience. Et il ne fut pas déçu quand l'autre lui présenta deux de ses doigts. </p><p>-Suce. </p><p>Il agrippa la main du brun et fourra habilement les doigts dans sa bouche, l'alcool aidant un peu, il lâchait de temps en temps des gémissements qui animaient la salle entière. </p><p>-Bien, à genoux mon ange. </p><p>Louis se laissa complètement tomber aux pieds de son maître. </p><p>- Dis-moi tes secrets mon ange... à qui tu appartiens ? </p><p>-J'appartiens à Daddy. </p><p>-Non-Louis, mon nom. </p><p>-J'appartiens à Harry, Harry Styles.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Bonus #3 - Zialliam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zayn lisait un livre, agenouillé aux pieds de Liam qui faisait de même sur son fauteuil. Il était assis sur son coussin, car pour être avec son dominant il devait gagner le droit. Il était traité avec respect mais Liam n'hésitait pas à le remettre à sa place aussi souvent que nécessaire, c'est-à-dire presque tout le temps sachant que Zayn avait la langue bien pendue.</p><p>-Niall arrive bientôt.</p><p>Zayn hocha la tête, n'ayant pas été autorisé à parler. Il se replongea dans son livre pendant que Liam jouait distraitement avec ses cheveux, froissant ses mèches et arrangeant comme il le voulait sa coiffure.<br/>Quand la sonnette retentit, le musclé ordonna immédiatement à Zayn d'aller ouvrir en accueillant le blond comme il se doit.<br/>Seul Liam et Zayn étaient dans leur propre relation soumis/dominant mais au bout de quelques mois, d'un accord commun, ils avaient proposé au joli célibataire de se joindre à eux pour quelques scènes.</p><p>Souvent, ils s'amusaient à trois. Le blond et le brun dominaient parfaitement le métis, mais parfois Niall venait avec un nouvel arrivage du sex-shop et essayait les jouets fraichement arrivés sur Zayn qui était attaché au lit et ne pouvait rien faire à part subir. Et c'était exactement ce qui était prévu aujourd'hui. Le régent du sex-shop arriva pile à l'heure, il avait avec lui un sac et comme d'habitude un truc à manger dans ses mains.<br/>Il embrassa chastement Liam et caressa les cheveux de Zayn sans lui adresser un regard. Il lui ordonna ensuite de monter dans la chambre, de se déshabiller et de les attendre pendant qu'ils discutaient entre eux.</p><p>-*-</p><p>-Mmmmm. C'était tout ce que Zayn pouvait dire.</p><p>Un bâillon boule était fourré dans sa bouche et de la bave coulait au coin de ses lèvres. Il était allongé sur le dos et les membres attachés aux quatre coins du lit. En face de lui se trouvait son dominant, Liam, ce dernier était assis sur son fauteuil. Il avait une vue imprenable sur tout le corps du métis et principalement sur son entrée en train de se faire gentiment baiser par un sex-toy en verre.</p><p>-Couleur. Demanda Liam alors que Niall ralentissait la cadence du jouet et qu'il retirait partiellement le bâillon.</p><p>-Vert... monsieur, je...</p><p>-Tais-toi. Le coupa le blond en enfonçant le jouet encore plus profond dans l'intimité du métis. Il t'a juste demandé la couleur.</p><p>Zayn poussa un cri quand le jouet heurta en plein fouet sa prostate. Ses parois se resserrèrent sous l'œil attentif du tatoué qui ne manqua pas une miette du spectacle qui se passait à travers le joli jouet transparent.</p><p>-Il fait beaucoup de bruit pour juste un gode tu ne trouves pas Niall ?</p><p>-Si, surtout que qu'il reste pas mal de jouets à tester.</p><p>Niall se leva pour agripper un autre bâillon, beaucoup plus compact cette fois et le glissa entre les lèvres du soumis à place de l'ancien. Le métis commençait avait du mal à respirer, il se força alors à prendre de longues inspirations par les narines. Quand Liam aperçu son soumis en difficulté, il fit un signe discret à Niall qui enleva le dildo de l'intimité un peu distendue de Zayn. Le musclé attrapa la main de son soumis et plaça leurs doigts emmêlés sur le cœur battant à tout rompre du pakistanais.</p><p>-Couleur.</p><p>Zayn pressa deux fois une minuscule balle qui couina signifiant aux deux dominants qu'il allait bien, qu'il pouvait continuer. Liam lâcha sa main et caressa brièvement ses cheveux avant de retourner s'asseoir.</p><p>-Bien, Niall... continuons.</p><p>Le blond hocha la tête et sorti de son sac un plug noir qui avait tout l'air d'un jouet normal. Il caressa un peu l'entrée du métis avant de le lui enfoncer doucement. Le soumis supportait bien ce jouet mais ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas c'est que Liam se lève et appuie sur un bouton qui ouvrit d'un coup de jouet en deux. Zayn se cambra en poussant un cri qui fut étouffé par le bâillon. Le jouet l'étirait au maximum, forçant sur ses parois pour lui procurer de plus en plus de plaisir.</p><p>-Et si on ajoutait autre chose, proposa le blond en fouillant dans son sac.</p><p>Il en sortit une petite pince et un rouleau transparent de la même taille. Liam s'approcha et commença à placer la pince sur le téton dur du plus petit. Niall, lui, de son côté posa le bout ouvert du cylindre sur le deuxième téton du soumis, il tira sur le bout et par un mécanisme de seringue le petit bout de chair fut aspiré comme s'il se faisait sucer.<br/>Au bout d'un petit moment où les deux doms s'amusaient, le blond retira le bâillon de Zayn dont les cris et gémissements emplirent immédiatement la chambre. Le simple plug avait laissé place à un dildo un peu plus grand relié à une poire. Quand on appuyait sur celle-ci, le jouet se mettait instantanément à gonfler.</p><p>-Je... vais v~venir. Arriva à articuler le métis.</p><p>-Non ! S'exclamèrent les deux dominants en même temps.</p><p>Le blond pris le dernier objet présent dans son sac et le plaça minutieusement sur la virilité tendue du de Zayn. L'anneau l'empêchait de jouir par ailleurs, il était aussi assez plaisant, surtout quand Liam activait la petite télécommande qui le faisait vibrer.<br/>Liam enleva les jouets des tétons du soumis, trouvant que ses petits bouts de chair ont déjà été assez tortures comme ça, il enleva aussi le jouet qui était tout au fond de l'intimité de ce dernier mais laissa l'anneau en place.<br/>Il se baissa vers l'entrée qui pompait le vide et souffla doucement dessus, Niall enleva sa chemise et laissa Zayn toucher ses abdominaux bien dessinés et ses épaules musclées.</p><p>Le blond se pencha sur les lèvres du métis et vint les lui laper gentiment. De la tendresse dans cette orgie de sexe. Toujours dans le baiser, Niall détachait les cordes qui retenait Zayn prisonnier et soumis à tout le monde.<br/>Il se replia contre le blond, s'abonnant à ses caresses durant ces instants de douceur.</p><p>-Tu es un bon soumis, tu me rends si fier. Lui chuchota Liam en s'approchant à son tour. Le métis se remis correctement sur le dos pour laisser toute la place nécessaire à ceux qui s'occupaient de lui. Il rendait fier Liam et c'était tout ce qui lui importait, le reste était complètement futile comparé à Liam.</p><p>-Maitre.... Besoin de v~vous.</p><p>-Ne t'inquiète pas, on va s'occuper de toi. Viens te mettre sur Niall.</p><p>Pendant leur douce concertation, le blond serait complètement déshabillé et il s'était étendu sur le dos, de l'autre côté du lit. Zayn grimpe sur lui et s'empale en un seul coup, il était déjà étiré par les jouer qu'il ne ressentit aucune douleur, malgré ça il se sentait plein et vraiment bien.</p><p>-Li~am, gémit-il quand ce dernier se colla à son dos.</p><p>-Non, tu seras puni pour ça. Comment tu m'appelles ?</p><p>-Maitre...</p><p>-En Niall ?</p><p>Mais à ce moment-là, le blond qui n'en pouvait plus donnant un grand coup de bassin qui alla directement dans la prostate délaissée bien trop longtemps du métis.</p><p>-DADDY !! Hurla-t-il.</p><p>-Bien penche-toi sur Daddy maintenant, ordonna le gérant du sex-shop.</p><p>Zayn fit comme demandé et il sentit petit à petit Liam s'introduire en lui et venir se placer à coter de Niall. Les deux queues le déchiraient de l'intérieur mais c'était si bon. Il ne pouvait rien dire, ravagé par le plaisir. Liam commença de doux vas et viens, le blond le suivit de près au plus grand bonheur du soumis qui aurait déjà jouit au moins cinq fois s'il n'avait pas eu ce stupide cock-ring.</p><p>-Couleur.</p><p>-V~vert.</p><p>-Sois un bon soumis.</p><p>Zayn hocha la tête mais ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un sanglot quand il les sentit s'enlever de lui.</p><p>-Assis.</p><p>Il se releva péniblement et se laissa tomber à genoux au sol.</p><p>-Ouvre.</p><p>Il ouvrit la bouche et laissa sa langue sortir un peu. Ses yeux étaient fermés et il attendait patiemment. Les deux dominants finirent par lâcher leur plaisir dans la bouche et sur le visage du soumis gémissant. Liam s'abaissa à sa hauteur et vient étaler, à l'aide de son pouce, une goutte de sperme qui coulait de sa pommette puis le présenta à la bouche du plus petit qui s'empressa d'être sucer avidement son doigt.</p><p>-Je vais changer les draps, Niall, tu n'as qu'à aller te doucher avec Zayn. Il n’a pas le droit d'enlever l'anneau, c'est sa punition pour m'avoir appelé par mon prénom.</p><p>Niall et Zayn hochèrent la tête puis le soumis s'avança et se remis à genoux pour demander pardon à Liam, ne voulant absolument pas qu'il soit fâché après leur <br/>moment d'extase </p><p>-Veuillez m'excuser Maître, ça ne se reproduira plus.</p><p>-Bien, va te doucher.</p><p>Il se retourna un peu déçu que ses excuses n'aient pas été accepté mais il savait que Niall pourrait lui remonter de moral avec ses longs baisers passionnés.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Alors si vous avez des idées de bonus proposez les, mêmes si vous les trouvez bizarres. Et si vous voulez vous pouvez venir me parler en MP. Ça vaut pour tout le monde, pour toi aussi lecteur du futur 2021 ou 2025. <br/>Sur ce, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce bonus plutôt trash et que vous avez juste aimé l'histoire en général.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Bonus #4 - Joyeux noel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>C'est Noël, Harry adore cette fête, chaque année il est tellement heureux à l'approche de cette période qu'il ne peut s'empêcher d'aller dans tous les marchés de Noël pour boire des chocolats chauds et parler avec des gens. Ce soir, pour la première fois, le bouclé n'est pas tout seul à ce marché de Noël, un petit châtain timide le suit. Louis est caché derrière son dominant, il tient le bas du pull affreux avec un renne à nez rouge. Le mécheux ne voulait pas venir à la base, mais après quelques supplications et beaucoup de menaces de punition de la part du bouclé, il avait fini par enfiler, son bonnet, son manteau et son écharpe puis avait filé attendre dans la voiture. </p><p>Bien évidemment, ils avaient retrouvé Liam et Zayn là-bas, ils étaient l'un contre l'autre en train de partager un vin chaud. Ils avaient l'air tellement heureux tous les deux, ils étaient officiellement en couple, c'est juste que Liam avait gardé son petit côté dominant au lit et parfois seulement dans la relation, il n'était plus le Maître du métis. Harry et Louis en revanche n'en étaient pas encore là. Le mécheux aimerais bien mais il savait que le bouclé n'était pas mentalement prêt à être sur un pied d'égalité avec le mécheux il aimait beaucoup trop contrôler les choses. </p><p>D'ailleurs, Louis en avait marre de se faire contrôler, demain matin c'est Noël et Louis a prévu beaucoup de chose. Il avait quartier libre et Harry était coupé du monde, enfermé dans son bureau. Il avait fait une petite tournée en ville cet après-midi et avait acheté des choses... intéressantes. Tout d'abord, des cordes imitant des lanternes lumineuses pour le bondage, ensuite une paire de culottes en dentelles puis un serre-tête avec des petits rennes dessus.<br/>
Louis se réveilla à 7 heures piles quand son réveil sonna, il attrapa rapidement son téléphone et appuya sur le bouton pour ne surtout pas réveiller Harry. Il se leva alla rapidement se doucher et se laver les dents puis entrepôt la tâche la plus difficile. Il prit les mains du bouclé le plus doucement possible et les attacha aux barreaux du lit, le dominant dormait en caleçon du coup, il n'avait besoin de lui enlever un quelconque t-shirt. Louis nous les mains du brun le plus doucement et le plus silencieusement possible avant de retourner dans la salle de bain pour enfiler son sous-vêtement et tous les accessoires qui allaient avec. </p><p>-Maitre Harreh... murmura Louis à l'oreille de son dominant. </p><p>Harry grogna dans son sommeil mais ne se réveilla pas pour autant. Louis monta donc à califourchon sur lui et commença à lui masser les pectoraux en se frottant contre l'érection matinale de son dominant. Harry commença à papillonner des yeux puis fit rouler doucement ses muscles engourdis par le sommeil. Mais quand il entreprit d'entourer le mécheux de ses bras pour continuer la nuit une petite demi-heure comme ils ont l'habitude de faire les week-ends, il se rendit compte qu'il était attaché. </p><p>-Louis, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda le bouclé en fronçant les sourcils. </p><p>Ledit Louis ne répondit rien, il ne fit que sourire et se frotta encore plus contre Harry qui a présent pleinement réveillé sentait son entrejambe gonflé au maximum. Il soupira, on était le jour de Noël et celui de l'anniversaire de son soumis, il pouvait bien lui laissait faire ce qu'il voulait. </p><p>-Harreh, roucoula le mécheux mais le dominant ne laissa pas passer ça, il donna un coup de bassin vers le haut qui fit haleter le mécheux. Monsieur, monsieur...<br/>
monsieur, se reprit-il rapidement. </p><p>Malgré le fait qu'Harry soit en dessous, ce dernier avait un contrôle total sur le mécheux. </p><p>-Tu vas sucer mon sucre d'orge, bébé ? Demanda Harry en riant. </p><p>-Seulement si tu me l'enfonces après, Daddy.</p><p>Harry s'étouffa presque avec sa salive, depuis quand le mécheux pouvais dire des choses comme ça sans bafouiller ni même rougir ?<br/>
Louis se baissa et enleva complètement le caleçon du bouclé, il le prit rapidement en bouche puis, après quelques vas et viens, juste le temps qu'Harry soir à son maximum, il s'enleva. Le brun grogna et tira fort sur les liens juste le temps qu'il se rende compte qu'il pouvait les briser et rendre Louis triste.<br/>
Louis remonta lentement, puis pour chauffer Harry, il se frotta durant de longues minutes contre le sexe tendu du bouclé, se procurant tout seul le plaisir qu'il voulait. </p><p>Au bout du moment, il prit en compte les grognements d'Harry et enleva son sous-vêtement. Il attrapa la bouteille de lubrifiant puis, tout en restant sur ses genoux, à califourchon sur le bassin du bouclé, il se baissa, colla son torse à celui de son dominant. Son souffle chaud s'échouait sur la mâchoire d'Harry.<br/>
Il pressa le lubrifiant sur trois de ses doigts puis commença à en introduire un, sous les yeux gourmands du bouclé qui se forçais à ne rien faire. Gourmand, Louis en introduit rapidement un deuxième et un troisième avant de les retirer pour venir s'empaler sur le membre tendu du dominant.<br/>
Harry se mordit la lèvre fort pour ne pas laisser échapper un cri de plaisir, Louis, de son côté ne fit rien pour retenir le sien qui résonne dans la chambre. </p><p>-Allez, mon bébé, tu m'as tellement chauffé, si j'arrive à me défaire je ne donne pas cher de ton cul. </p><p>Louis s'empala doucement sur le membre de son dominant, il s'était ouvert avec ses doigts mais ceux d'Harry le préparait toujours mieux. Le mécheux resta assis pendant plusieurs longues minutes durant lesquelles le soumis ne bougeait pas, il contractait juste son muscle. Petit à petit, il se levait et descendait grâce à la seule force de ses cuisses potelées et tremblotantes. </p><p>-Plus vite, grogna Harry. </p><p>Louis contracta ses cuisses et alla de plus en plus vite. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes Louis n'arrivait plus à se faire du bien, il en pleurait presque. Ses cuisses étaient en feu et elles commençaient a lui faire vraiment mal. Tout comme son châtain, Harry avait une envie irrésistible de jouir et dans un excès de luxure, il tira sur les liens qui l'emprisonnaient pour venir violemment agripper les hanches de Louis. Il ne suffit que d'un mouvement de bassin du mécheux plus la force d'Harry qui l'empaillait sur son membre pour que Louis vienne dans un cri silencieux a cause de sa gorge sèche. Le dominant le suivit de près en se déversant dans le mécheux en un râle sourd. </p><p>Le soumis s'écroula sur le torse de son maître. </p><p>-Merci de m'avoir donné tout ce plaisir Maître. Murmura Louis, sachant que son dominant adorait quand il le remerciait. </p><p>-Harry. </p><p>-Hein ? </p><p>-Appelle-moi Harry mon chaton, murmura le bouclé. </p><p>-Harry, roucoula Louis en se frottant contre son torse. </p><p>-Louis, répondit le brun en gloussant. </p><p>-Je t'aime. </p><p>-Moi aussi.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>